Le cambrioleur du 221B (Saison 1)
by Ascleme
Summary: Pour combattre la solitude, Sherlock se met à voler les biens de John. Il découvrira alors certains de ses secrets. Pourtant, les enquêtes et le danger ne sont jamais bien loin. Moriarty rode dans la ville, et cette fois, il ne viendra pas seul. Qu'un l'un d'entre eux recevra une balle entre les deux yeux, rien ne pourra arrêter la colère du détective. SLASH/Johnlock
1. Saison 1 Jours 1 à 3 : Pilot

Bienvenue dans cette nouvelle fanfic, avec un tout nouveau concept...

Du moins pour moi ! Vous en découvrirez bien plus dans la note de fin de chapitre à propos des suggestions.

**Rating** : T (M à venir, présence de yaoi dans quelques jours.)  
**Disclaimer** : Messieurs dames de la BBC, Sir Conan Doyle... Comme toujours ! Je ne gagne rien.

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture du "Cambrioleur du 221B"

**EDIT !**

**La première saison de cette fanfiction est officiellement terminée ! Elle s'étend jusqu'au chapitre 11 ! Je vous invite à y faire vos propositions pour la seconde saison.**

**Les suggestions pour ce chapitre sont fermées, mais vos commentaires et impressions sont plus que bienvenus. J'y répondrai même avec plaisir ! N'ayez pas peur d'inonder ma boite mail, j'adore discuter avec mes lecteurs :)**

**Date de sortie de la saison 2 : 29 mars 2014**

* * *

**ooO Le Cambrioleur du 221B Ooo**

**- Jour 1 à 3-**

John avala rapidement son café, sous le regard inquiet de Sherlock. Le docteur avait été appelé en urgence, un enfant s'était brisé une jambe, et il était le seul disponible. Du moins à cette heure là. Il était trois heure du matin, et Sherlock n'avait pas encore fermé l'œil, préférant se concentrer sur une affaire particulièrement tordue. John ajusta sa veste sans plus de cérémonie, et claqua la porte de leur appartement, faisant frissonner le détective.

_« Tu iras chercher du lait !_ Cria Sherlock sans grande conviction. »

Seul. Il était encore seul. C'était vraiment trop ennuyant. Sherlock n'aimait pas réfléchir seul, et John était un excellent catalyseur pour ses pensées. Il soupira, tout en se roulant en boule dans son canapé. Sherlock avait froid, mais il ne voulait pas bouger. L'homme devait s'occuper, sinon il allait devenir fou. Enfermé, il ne valait pas grand chose. Sherlock décocha son portable, un peu irrité.

_**Reviens vite, j'ai découvert quelque chose. SH**_

Sherlock savait que c'était parfaitement faux, mais tous les moyens étaient bons. John lui manquait déjà. La réponse ne tarda pas.

_**Bien essayé. Je viens de sauter dans un taxi, de retour dans deux heures. JW**_

Le détective soupira, déçu. Sherlock était donc seul à l'appartement pour deux heures. Il s'ennuyait à mourir, et il tâta son téléphone pour voir s'il n'avait pas sonné depuis. Rien. Alors il décida de se saisir de l'ordinateur de John, amusé de constater que ses mots de passe étaient toujours aussi simple à déduire. Un jour, il lui apprendrait à les crypter, pour ajouter un peu de challenge.

_« Qu'est ce que tu me caches ?_ Murmura Sherlock en fouillant minutieusement les dossiers. »

Là encore, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant, sauf peut être un mémo posé en évidence sur le bureau, entre deux icônes importantes. Sherlock cliqua, sans grande conviction. Après tout, si John l'avait simplement mit là, cela ne devait pas être compromettant.

_« Cuisine, tiroir proche frigo_, dit Sherlock en lisant la note. »

Qu'est ce que cela pouvait signifier ? Sherlock arqua un sourcil, avant de littéralement bondir vers la cuisine. Dans ce fameux tiroir, il y avait des couverts. Cependant le détective remarqua immédiatement que le petit présentoir en plastique supposé les séparer par catégorie était à peine surélevé d'un côté. Sherlock le souleva, et il constata qu'une petite clef avait été glissée en dessous. Au moins cela expliquait la note.

_**J'ai trouvé quelque chose qui t'appartient. SH**_

Maintenant, Sherlock s'amusait follement. Il devait savoir ce qui pouvait s'ouvrir grâce à cette clef. C'était forcément quelque chose qui appartenait à John. Sherlock énuméra toutes les possibilités dans sa tête. Le petit tiroir sous le bureau du salon ? Non, pas assez moderne. Sa propre armoire à pharmacie ? Non, il avait toujours la clef sur lui. La clef de la boîte aux lettres ? Non, il était certain d'en avoir vu un double chez Miss Hudson. Sa chambre ? Non, John la cachait toujours dans... Sherlock se rua dans le salon, pour aller fouiller sous une couture du fauteuil que le docteur squattait habituellement. La clef n'était plus là.

_**Qu'est ce que tu trafiques encore ? JW**_

_**Secret défense. SH**_

Sherlock se rendit directement face à la chambre de son ami. La serrure céda sans la moindre difficulté, dévoilant sans vergogne la chambre de John. Et c'est là qu'une brillante idée lui traversa l'esprit. Sherlock allait cambrioler son ami. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en rende compte. Oui, John allait lui payer toutes ses absences, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

oOo

**Jour 1**

oOo

Sherlock passa timidement la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. La chambre de John n'avait rien de bien extravaguant, mais au moins elle reflétait la personnalité de son propriétaire. Il se demanda un instant ce qu'il allait voler. Il y avait une multitude de choses à toucher, à sentir... Et à voler. Le sourire de Sherlock s'intensifia en entendant son portable sonner.

_**Finalement, de retour dans une heure. Prépare du thé. JW**_

Sherlock grimaça un instant, mais il se promit de le faire. Il ouvrit un tiroir, qui était remplit de bibelots des quatre coins du monde. Le détective jeta son dévolu sur un petit bracelet, constitué d'un cordon noir et d'un coquillage. Banal, mais intriguant. Sherlock le glissa rapidement dans sa poche, tout en s'assurant que John n'était pas revenu en douce pour le surprendre. C'était ridicule, mais il ne voulait pas se faire attraper dès le début.

Sherlock rangea méthodiquement la petite clef à son emplacement initial, avant de retourner sur l'ordinateur. Après quelques manipulations, il retrouva tous les anciens mémos supprimés de John.

_Salon, crâne._

_Salle de bain, tiroir à coton._

_Cuisine, au dessus du frigo._

_Miss Hudson, porte-clefs. _

_Cuisine, tiroir loin frigo._

Le détective eut un sourire carnassier. John écrivait un mémo pour chaque nouvelle cachette. Grisant. Il replaça l'ordinateur là où il l'avait eu, avec une précision chirurgicale. Sherlock passa l'étrange bracelet à son poignet, avant d'aller préparer de quoi faire du thé. C'était à John, et rien que pour ça il adorait déjà le bijou. Sherlock en profita pour le détailler. Le bracelet avait l'air vieux, le noir était un peu terne, mais il n'était pas usé. Alors il l'avait depuis longtemps, mais il ne le mettait jamais. Souvenir de vacances ? Non, aucune trace causée par une quelconque crème solaire. Et il était trop étroit, sûrement un cadeau quelconque par une personne quelconque. Le coquillage n'était pas gravé, mais il était peint d'un motif d'île. Sherlock soupira en le regardant.

Sherlock posa la théière sur la table de la cuisine, John allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Il se roula à nouveau en boule sur le canapé, la tête vers la cuisine. Les escaliers craquèrent de concert, et Sherlock laissa pendre négligemment son poignet en dehors du canapé, dévoilant ainsi son trophée.

Désormais, les absences de John allaient être presque aussi amusantes que ses moments de présence.

oOo

**Jour 2**

oOo

John sirotait tranquillement son thé, Sherlock avait l'air étrangement calme, plongé dans la lecture d'un canard local. Parfois, il émettait même de légers rires. Le médecin ne comprenait pas ce brusque changement de comportement. Il le scruta un instant, pour comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. John repéra rapidement un nouveau bracelet, laid à mourir. Il ne s'en formalisa pas.

_« Tu es certain, ça ne te dérange pas ?_

_- Non, non. Tu as un travail à côté de ça, il est normal que tu puisses y aller,_ récita Sherlock tout en tournant une page.

_- Rien de nouveau sur l'affaire ?_

_- Non._

_- Alors ne compte pas sur moi pour rappliquer dans les dix minutes. »_

John enfila sa veste, avala hâtivement une tranche de bacon roussit, et quitta les lieux sans se soucier de Sherlock qui riait doucement, ajustant son journal sur ses genoux. A peine la porte claquée qu'il alla récupérer la clef dans la cuisine.

Sherlock se glissa à nouveau dans la chambre de John, le cœur qui battait la chamade. Dieu que c'était excitant, de cambrioler le docteur ! Il se sentait comme un gros lézard, qui fouillait pour trouver une proie.

_**Il y a du monde en consultation. Tu pourras aller chercher de quoi manger ce soir ? JW**_

_**Faux. SH**_

_**Quoi faux ? JW**_

_**Laisse tomber. Je vais m'en occuper. SH**_

Le monde en consultation, mais bien sûr ! Sherlock était certain que John avait encore rencontré une jeune femme dingue du style militaire reconverti. Il ouvrit rageusement le tiroir à bibelots qu'il avait déjà repéré la première fois. Il le referma avec autant de force, car il savait que tout cela était inutile. A la place, Sherlock se jeta à plat ventre sur le lit de John, pour fouiller sa table de chevet. Il y avait quelques médicaments, des chaussettes... Et une carte de fidélité pour un restaurant en bas de la rue.

Le dernier tampon présent était daté, il y a trois jours très précisément. La carte était remplie, et avec tout ça, John avait droit à un repas gratuit pour deux personnes grâce à sa « fidélité ». Sherlock se dit que ce midi il allait manger chez quelqu'un, sinon il aurait utilisé la carte. Ce constat lui donna envie de vomir, mais il continua. La carte était très usée, alors il devait tout le temps l'avoir sur lui, sauf aujourd'hui pour des raisons encore inconnues. Il y avait des tâches de nourriture dessus, sans doute de la sauce pour frites.

John n'arriva que très tard le soir, exténué. Il avait l'air un peu contrarié, et Sherlock devina que le rendez vous de son ami avait été désastreux, à en juger la large tâche sur la chemise de John.

_« Ce soir, nous mangeons au restaurant. Je t'invite,_ chantonna Sherlock en pinçant quelques notes sur son violon. »

oOo

**Jour 3**

oOo

John ajusta le nœud de sa cravate avec application. Ce soir, il sortait avec une charmante dame : Miss Hudson en personne, qui se sentait un peu trop seule, un plein blues car elle avait retrouvé un souvenir de son mari, ce qui lui avait valu deux heures de garde à vue. Sherlock avait eu la brillante idée d'embarquer le petit sachet blanc au commissariat pour en faire profiter Lestrade, plus ou moins sans son accord.

_« Tu devrais venir, c'est la moindre des choses !_

_- Vous n'avez AUCUN sens de l'humour, _gronda Sherlock en jouant un air tragique sur son violon. Je _reste ici, j'ai encore du travail. »_

John claqua la porte derrière lui, irrité par la conduite de son associé. Il n'avait qu'un escalier à descendre, tendre le bras à la vieille dame, et l'emmener dans un bar à thé de la rue. Cette proximité enivra les sens de Sherlock. Le détective grimaça en constatant que sa clef n'était plus là. Il se jeta sur l'ordinateur de John, qui l'informa que la clef se trouvait désormais sous le tapis du salon. Sherlock s'empara du précieux bout de métal.

_**Tu peux encore nous rejoindre. Miss Hudson est inconsolable ! JW**_

_**Quand pourrons nous passer une soirée rien qu'à deux ? SH**_

_**Quand tu te seras excusé. JW**_

Sherlock secoua la tête. C'était hors de question, et au moins il était certain que la propriétaire des lieux allait retenir son ami pour un moment. Cette fois, inspiré par la cachette de la clef, Sherlock souleva le tapis qui accueillait habituellement les chaussons de John. Il y avait un magazine douteux en dessous, remplit de... Femmes nues. Sherlock souffla de dégoût, étonné que quelqu'un puisse éprouver le moindre plaisir à les regarder ainsi. Il feuilleta rapidement, et se rendit rapidement compte qu'une page avait été arrachée à moitié. Un bon de commande pour... D'autres magazines. Sherlock s'attarda à nouveau sur la couverture, et il remarqua que cet exemplaire datait de plusieurs années avant leur rencontre.

Sherlock replia le magazine, pour l'emporter le plus discrètement possible. C'était usé jusqu'à la moelle, et il avait remarqué une tâche de sang. Il eut un petit sourire, comprenant enfin de quoi il s'agissait. C'était ce genre de bouquin qu'on donnait aux soldats pour leur passer leurs douleurs de blessures de guerre. John l'avait sans doute gardé en souvenir de sa propre plaie à l'épaule. Quelques pages étaient collées entre elles, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Le détective eut toutes les peines du monde à remettre la clef là où il l'avait déniché. John entra au même moment, et il ne se demanda même pas pourquoi Sherlock était à quatre pattes sur le sol. Ce dernier se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil, l'air parfaitement satisfait. Puis il repensa aux pages collées, et au fait que ce genre de magazine avait dû circuler entre de nombreuses mains.

_« John ?_

_- Oui Sherlock ?_

_- Fais moi penser à me laver douze fois les mains dès que je me lèverai. »_

oOo

John se laissa aller dans ses draps. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Quand il entrait, d'habitude, il y avait toujours une petite odeur de poussière qui le réconfortait. Là, non. Ça sentait le frais, comme si sa chambre avait été ouverte trop longtemps. Bizarre.

* * *

**Le mot de l'auteur** : Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que cela vous a plu.

Parlons désormais de votre rôle, vous les lecteurs. Ceci est une fic participative : vous participez directement à l'écriture de chaque chapitre.  
Chaque chapitre comporte trois journées de notre cambrioleur ? Laissez moi une review ou envoyez moi un MP avec l'objet de votre choix. Attention, trois objets par personne maximum à chaque nouveau chapitre !

**__****Les suggestions sont importantes, elles font vivre la fiction. N'ayez pas peur de participer, toutes les propositions sont bonnes à prendre !**  
_**Il n'y a pas de bon ou de mauvais choix. Relevez le défi !**_

Soyez originaux !

N'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage. Même si les suggestions sont fermées pour un chapitre, tous les commentaires sont bons à prendre !

A très bientôt,

Asclème.


	2. Saison 1 Jours 4 à 7

**EDIT !**

**La première saison de cette fanfiction est officiellement terminée ! Elle s'étend jusqu'au chapitre 11 ! Je vous invite à y faire vos propositions pour la seconde saison.**

**Les suggestions pour ce chapitre sont fermées, mais vos commentaires et impressions sont plus que bienvenus. J'y répondrai même avec plaisir ! N'ayez pas peur d'inonder ma boite mail, j'adore discuter avec mes lecteurs :)**

**Date de sortie de la saison 2 : 29 mars 2014**

* * *

**ooO Le Cambrioleur du 221B Ooo**

**- Jours 4 à 7-**

Sherlock triturait nerveusement un de ses butins, à savoir le bracelet de John. Il n'avait pas vraiment essayé de s'endormir, il devait être six heure du matin selon ses estimations. Son ami n'allait pas tarder à descendre. Comme toujours il allait se doucher, avaler un grand mug de café sans sucre, réprimander Sherlock car le manque de sommeil était mauvais pour la santé. Boire un autre mug car le détective l'aura envoyé se faire voir à coups d'airs dramatiques sur son violon. Mais quelque chose était différent, ce matin là. John se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil « d'audition », aujourd'hui il aidait son détective dans son travail, la mort dans l'âme. Bien sûr qu'il aimait faire ce travail ! Mais il n'avait pas su dormir, lui non plus. La veille, son ami s'était comporté de façon bien étrange. Il avait été... Gentil ? Trop gentil. Sherlock avait même insisté pour lui préparer un thé parfumé quand il était descendu de sa chambre.

_« Qui allons nous voir aujourd'hui ?_ Grommela John en massant ses tempes douloureuses. _Il y a une liste longue comme le bras._

_- Si tu ne travaillais pas dans ce fichu hôpital, cela n'arriverait pas !_ Rétorqua Sherlock en pinçant une corde de son violon. _Une femme trompée._

_- Tu ne t'occupes jamais des affaires de cornes._

_- Celle là est différente, sinon, ce serait trop ennuyeux,_ soupira le détective. _Le problème est bien simple : la maîtresse a disparu après s'être disputée avec l'épouse. On a retrouvé des traces de poison, de la mort aux rats, chez la maîtresse. Dans sa nourriture, un peu partout en fait._

_- Et donc ? L'épouse jure sur son innocence ?_

_- C'est bien pour cela qu'elle est venue, _dit Sherlock en s'asseyant à son tour. _Elle est innocente. _

_- Comment le sais-tu ?_

_- Sinon, elle ne viendrait pas me voir. Elle se serait contentée de... Comment déjà ? Lestrade. Non. Elle est venue me voir. Le meilleur détective consultant d'Angleterre. _

_- Alors ? _Demanda John sans sourciller_. Tu crois en son innocence uniquement pour cela ? Ça risque de ne pas passer dans un tribunal._

_- Fais moi confiance. »_

John secoua nerveusement la tête, et il réclama un nouveau mug de café. Sherlock le lui accorda, sans trop se poser de question. Déjà dans sa tête, il élaborait toutes les solutions possibles au problème. John était trop perdu dans ses pensées pour remarquer que Sherlock était en train de fouiller discrètement son ordinateur. Il trouva rapidement le mémo habituel, cette fois placé entre le navigateur internet et la corbeille. _Salle de bain, corbeille à rasoirs_. Sherlock eut un léger sourire. John avait tendance à accumuler les rasoirs jetables. Il referma l'ordinateur, avant de s'engouffrer dans les escaliers.

_« Je vais en haut, ne me dérange pas. _

_- Mais, et la cliente ? _S'étonna John en se tournant sur son fauteuil. _Tu abandonnes ?_

_- Prends son témoignage, puis nous nous rendrons sur place. Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé. »_

Sherlock s'engouffra dans la salle de bain. Aujourd'hui, il voulait du frisson. Il n'attendrait même pas le départ de son ami pour fouiller. Sherlock glissa sa main dans le petit panier, pratiquement à l'aveugle. Son index heurta une lame, mais au moins, la clef était là, uniquement pour lui. La porte claqua tout en bas, signe que la cliente venait d'arriver. C'était le moment d'agir.

oOo

**Jour 4**

oOo

Sherlock ouvrit avec une lenteur calculée la porte de la chambre de John. Son associé écoutait religieusement le témoignage de la cliente, lui proposant bien sûr du thé pour soulager sa peine. Le détective se sentait bien dans cette chambre, il y avait mille et une cachettes à explorer, pour peu que l'on soit un peu curieux. A nouveau, Sherlock s'attarda une fois de plus sur la table de chevet de John, là où il avait déjà trouvé une carte de fidélité. Les éléments avaient été bougés dans tous les sens, mettant à jour de nouveaux objets. Sans doute s'était il rendu compte de la disparition, et avait voulu y remédier.

_« SHERLOCK !_ Beugla la voix de John tout en bas. _J'ai besoin de toi, là !_

_- Une minute ! Je suis là dans une minute ! »_

Un long frisson se glissa dans le dos de Sherlock. John pouvait le remarquer avec une facilité déconcertante, et il se maudit un instant pour sa témérité. Il attrapa quelque chose au hasard, le regard rivé vers la porte. A en juger la texture du papier, c'était une simple photo. Sherlock la rangea dans sa poche de pantalon, avant de quitter rapidement les lieux. Il replaça la clef à sa place, tout en s'assurant que John n'était pas en train de le regarder. Sherlock dévala les escaliers comme si sa vie en dépendait, et il sauta presque dans son fauteuil attitré. La femme le regarda avec des yeux ronds, avant de reprendre.

_« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Nous nous sommes disputées, elle a essayé de me frapper, je me suis défendue._

_- Comment ?_ Dit Sherlock en joignant ses longs doigts.

_- J'ai tendu mon sac devant moi, elle l'a agrippé pendant quelques minutes, elle a crié, et elle partie. On l'a retrouvée morte empoisonnée ! Il faut me croire,_ supplia la jeune femme. _Je n'ai rien fait d'autre !_

_- Où habitez vous ? _

_- Les appartements de la Tamise, les plus proches. _

_- Vous avez fait tomber votre sac récemment ?_

_- Oui, oui, une fois on m'a bousculée pendant que je me promenais, je l'ai lâché, il est tombé dans une flaque._

_- John ?_ Soupira Sherlock. _C'est ennuyeux, en fait. Il y a une campagne de dératisation en ce moment. Madame a fait tomber son sac alors que quelqu'un la... Culbutait._

_- On m'a bousculée !_ S'insurgea la cliente.

_- A d'autres. Votre sac est tombé au sol, dans une flaque... Un rat a dû y mourir, et se délayer dans l'eau. Les rats ont une particularité, ils ne vomissent pas. Le poison reste en eux, c'est pour ça qu'il est si efficace. Le poison s'est retrouvé dans l'eau, épongé par votre sac. Il est resté dans l'eau au moins une demi heure, sinon la dose collectée n'aurait pas pu être mortelle... Puis le poison s'est retrouvé sur les mains de la victime quand vous l'avez repoussée avec votre sac. Il lui a ensuite suffit de porter sa main à sa bouche pour que le contact se fasse. Elle est morte empoisonnée grâce à un sac à main. N'est-ce pas formidable ? Affaire conclue,_ ajouta finalement Sherlock, pressé de se retrouver seul. »

Sherlock salua poliment John, n'accorda pas un regard à la cliente stupéfaite, et se jeta dans sa propre chambre, trop heureux de pouvoir contempler sa nouvelle prise. La photo montrait John, en tenue militaire, ainsi que le reste de l'équipe médicale. Il était un peu plus trapu que les autres, sa peau un peu plus hâlée, ses épaules plus larges aussi. Son visage n'était pas encore marqué par ses habituelles rides, mais ses yeux avaient l'air éteints. Il n'avait pas l'air blessé, alors peut être venait il d'arriver ? Sherlock pressa la photo tout contre sa poitrine, et il pouvait presque entendre les rires des soldats. Il resta ainsi un long moment. Le déploiement de John durant la guerre l'avait marqué à vie, mais au moins maintenant il était en sécurité. Ou presque. Après quelques minutes, Sherlock réalisa soudain que quelque chose n'allait pas : il n'avait jamais entendu parler des hommes qui l'accompagnaient. Sans doute étaient ils morts.

Une main frappa timidement à la porte, c'était John, qui voulait simplement aller voir un film. Sherlock cacha la photo dans un de ses propres tiroirs. Décidément, il préférait le John d'aujourd'hui. Un peu amoché par la guerre, mais au moins ses yeux avaient l'air heureux.

oOo

**Jour 5**

oOo

John s'étira longuement, les deux hommes étaient revenus chez eux tard le soir, ils avaient un peu bu. Même Sherlock s'était endormi sans être supplié. D'ailleurs, à son grand étonnement, le détective dormait encore. John se faufila en silence en dehors de sa chambre, pour se rendre dans la salle de bain, clé à la main. Il hésita un long moment, mais cette fois, John la rangea dans la poche de son pantalon.

_« 'Jour, _grommela une voix derrière John.

_- Bonjour, Sherlock. Bien dormi ?_

_- Fais moi penser à ne plus jamais boire avec toi,_ dit Sherlock en se saisissant de sa brosse à dents. Tu vas quelque part ?

_- Oui. Je vais à l'hôpital, ils ont besoin de moi. Comme toujours._

_- Mais nous sommes dimanche ! _Protesta Sherlock. _Et nous avons du travail. »_

John ignora la remarque, et quitta les lieux sans plus de cérémonie, laissant Sherlock seul. Ce dernier attrapa rapidement la corbeille à rasoir, et il constata amèrement que la clé n'était plus là. La porte claqua en bas, et Sherlock se précipita sur l'ordinateur de John. Le mémo n'avait pas changé, il indiquait toujours la même cachette. Clairement, le détective était déçu. Il attrapa son téléphone, hésitant presque à lui demander où ce satané bout de métal pouvait être.

_**Que veulent-ils cette fois ? SH**_

_**Plusieurs corps ont été retrouvés dans un squat. JW**_

_**Ils sont morts, tu ne peux plus rien faire pour eux. Reviens. SH**_

_**Non. JW**_

Sherlock secoua la tête, outré que son ami puisse lui résister. Frustré, il se dirigea vers la chambre de John. Il tourna doucement la poignée, qui ne bougea pas. Frustration. Intense. Alors pour se consoler, il se mit à chercher dans la maison. Sherlock constata avec amusement que John n'avait même pas prit le temps d'enfiler sa veste. Le détective la soupesa, et il réalisa que la veste était plus lourde d'un côté que de l'autre. Il ouvrit rapidement la poche, pour y découvrir une paire de menottes. Elles n'appartenaient pas à la police de Londres, elles s'ouvraient simplement d'une pression sur un bouton. Sherlock arqua un sourcil, avant de les passer avec délectation autour de ses poignets.

C'était un simple « jouet », et Sherlock préféra ne pas imaginer ce que John pouvait en faire. Au moins, il avait pu découvrir une des facettes de sa personnalité. Qui sait quels poignets avaient pu être emprisonnés là dedans ? Sherlock grimaça à cette idée. Elles ne brillaient pas, la peinture métallique avait été éraflée à plusieurs endroits, et le mécanisme avait l'air rouillé.

_« … Putain. »_

Le mécanisme ne s'ouvrait plus, complètement grippé. Sherlock remarqua quelques traces de sang dans les rouages des menottes, sûrement là depuis longtemps. Elles étaient dans les poches de John, mais elles ne lui appartenaient pas. Il les avait sans doutes trouvées durant une enquête, et oubliées là. A présent, Sherlock s'en souvenait. De toutes manières, les poignets de John ne seraient jamais entrés là dedans. Il tenait trop à sa liberté pour cela. Mais pour le moment, il devait trouver un moyen de se cacher.

Trois heures plus tard, John retrouva Sherlock enroulé dans ses draps blancs. Il était encore habillé en dessous, et avait l'air plus grognon que d'habitude. John ne chercha même pas à lui demander pourquoi.

oOo

**Jour 6**

oOo

Sherlock avait passé la nuit là dans son canapé. Les menottes s'étaient enfin décidées à céder, aux alentours de minuit, faisant voler en éclats le petit mécanisme. Le détective avait clairement entendu John tapoter quelques mots sur son ordinateur avant de partir pour son travail. Sherlock eut un petit sourire en voyant que son associé avait encore changé son mot de passe, toujours aussi simple. Deux mots sans aucun rapport, et Sherlock remarqua le mémo qui avait (encore) changé d'endroit, caché entre deux dossiers de photos d'affaires résolues. _Crâne_. Il sourit, avant de se déshabiller. Une fois seul chez lui, Sherlock adorait se balader nu, enveloppé dans son drap. La sensation était agréable, il se sentait libre. Miss Hudson l'avait souvent surpris ainsi, et s'était sauvée à chaque fois.

Le détective ouvrit la porte avec une grande impatience, la faisant claquer contre le mur. Elle sentait encore la poussière, mais un étrange parfum flottait dans l'air. Sherlock souleva un oreiller, et quelque chose en tomba. Une clé minuscule, finement ouvragée. Elle devait ouvrir un quelconque cadenas ancien, mais Sherlock n'en avait jamais vu dans leur appartement. Il se coucha dans le lit, avant de défaire les draps qui enveloppaient son corps.

**Je te ramène quelque chose ? JW**

**Si tu peux me procurer une main... SH**

**Je parlais de nourriture ! JW**

Sherlock souffla, amusé. Il se concentra à nouveau sur la petite clé, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien ouvrir. Sherlock la posa sur sa poitrine, tout en fermant les yeux. Le détective était certain d'avoir vu les gravures de la clé quelque part. Mais où ? Sherlock se retourna, dévoilant son dos à la lumière. Pendant un moment, il se demanda quelle serait la réaction de John s'il le surprenait dans cette posture.

Les dents de la clé n'était pas usées, et elle ne comportait aucune rayure prouvant qu'elle avait été glissée dans l'anneau d'un porte-clé. Il y avait simplement un petit cercle d'acier tout autour, preuve que la clé avait été utilisée comme pendentif. Sherlock eut un petit sourire, à cette idée. John, avec un collier ? Une des faces avait été polie, preuve que la petite clé était restée longtemps sur la poitrine de son propriétaire. Alors elle devait avoir une valeur sentimentale importante pour John. Cependant il n'y avait pas de chaîne avec, elle avait dû être brisée.

John ne rentra que très tard le soir, l'air épuisé. Il souffla de dépit en constatant que Sherlock avait passé sa journée à lézarder dans l'appartement. Mais au moins, il avait prit la peine d'acheter quelques soupes instantanées. John remarqua également un fin lacet autour du cou de son ami.

_« Il te va bien,_ dit John en s'asseyant sur son fauteuil. _Où l'as tu trouvé ?_

_- Tombé du ciel. »_

Sherlock adressa un léger clin d'œil à John, avant de plonger son nez dans son bol de soupe. John tiqua un instant, en croyant apercevoir une minuscule clef familière entre deux plis du drap blanc de Sherlock.

oOo

**Jour 7**

oOo

John passa sa main sur son front. La journée avait été dure, et s'allonger dans son lit avait été la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée dans toute sa vie. Une semaine qu'il avait l'impression de mal dormir. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, sa chambre sentait le frais. Pourtant il vérifiait à chaque fois, il fermait toujours sa porte à double tour. De plus, il était certain d'avoir entreposé dans son tiroir une carte de fidélité et une photo. Sa veste lui semblait plus légère aussi. Tout en bas, Sherlock jouait du violon, inlassable. C'était magnifique. Parfois il descendait discrètement pour le voir jouer, sans dire un mot. Il restait assit dans l'escalier, et il le regardait virevolter dans le salon. John priait toujours pour ne pas se faire surprendre, mais il savait que Sherlock aimait avoir son spectateur.

Sherlock attendait patiemment à la sortie de la chambre de John. Il avait prit la peine d'enregistrer une valse, dans le but d'attirer son colocataire en dehors de sa chambre. Miss Hudson avait passé sa journée là, et il n'avait pas pu agir tranquillement. John passa devant lui, sans même le remarquer, pour s'asseoir dans l'escalier. Il était torse nu, et Sherlock remarqua l'énorme cicatrice sur son omoplate. Est-ce qu'elle faisait encore mal ? Mystère.

_« C'est tellement beau,_ murmura la voix de John. _Pourvu que cette nuit dure toujours. »_

La tête de John balla sur le côté, et Sherlock eut tout juste le temps de la retenir. Son ami s'était endormi dans l'escalier, bercé par la douce musique. L'espace d'un instant, Sherlock éprouva quelques remords, vite effacés par l'excitation de pouvoir entrer à nouveau dans cette chambre interdite. Le détective se roula dans les couvertures encore chaudes de son ami, avant de se concentrer sur son objectif principal. Une petite étagère fixée à côté de la fenêtre attira son attention, elle était couverte de poussière, et servait de support à un unique flacon. Sherlock s'en empara rapidement, avant de le passer à la lumière. Il y avait de minuscules éclats dedans, sans doute ceux d'une balle. Le détective glissa le flacon dans la poche de son pyjama, pour pouvoir l'examiner au calme.

John se tourna doucement, et sa tête butta contre quelque chose de dur. Il ouvrit timidement les yeux, c'était Sherlock qui s'était assit à côté de lui dans l'escalier. Il tenait son violon, et jouait une mélodie si faiblement que John avait du mal à en comprendre les notes.

_« Tu es doué,_ dit John en s'étirant. _Excuse moi si je t'ai dérangé. _

_- Absolument pas. J'aime avoir mon public, surtout quand les nuits sont longues. »_

John ne répondit pas, fatigué. Sherlock en profita pour détailler l'épaule transpercée, et ce qu'il voyait lui faisait peur. Son ami aurait pu mourir ce jour là. Il aurait pu ne jamais le rencontrer. Sherlock aurait dû se contenter de colocataires plus insipides les uns que les autres. Après une heure d'écoute presque religieuse, John se décida enfin à regagner son lit, laissant Sherlock seul dans l'escalier.

Sherlock extirpa le flacon de sa poche. C'était cette balle qui avait labouré l'épaule de son ami. De tous ses forfaits, cette balle était celui qui effrayait le plus Sherlock. Un objet incroyablement petit, mais destructeur. John était il nostalgique de cette période ? Non. Cette balle devait sans doute lui rappeler à quel point le soldat avait eu de la chance de survivre. Sherlock n'aimait pas cette balle, alors il ne voulait pas la ranger avec ses six autres trouvailles. Pire encore, Sherlock aurait voulu la détruire. A la place, il la rangea dans un de ses tiroirs. Le détective enfila le bracelet qu'il avait déjà dérobé, ainsi que la clé montée sur son cordon.

Sherlock eut un long frisson. Il se sentait bien ainsi, avec toutes ces parties de l'histoire de John tout contre lui. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ferma les yeux sans penser à ses enquêtes.

oOo

John se retourna dans son lit. La musique de Sherlock avait su apaiser ses craintes et ses peurs. Mais son sommeil était encore trop fragile, hanté par ses cauchemars. Il se mit à tourner dans sa chambre, habillé de son boxer. Dans un moment de faiblesse, il se tourna vers l'étagère qui abritait son dernier souvenir de guerre. John blêmit devant l'évidence : la balle qu'il gardait avec lui depuis des années, celle qui aurait dû le tuer, s'était littéralement évaporée. L'évidence frappa alors son esprit.

_« Sherlock ! »_

* * *

Et voilà le travail !

Quelques broutilles avant de commencer : Le tirage au sort se fait grâce au site random(°)org ! J'attribue un numéro à chaque proposition, dans l'ordre de réception.  
Le nombre de jours proposés par chapitre dépend du nombre de suggestions !

Voilà, voilà.

Je vous invite donc à me laisser une review soit pour me laisser vos impressions, soit pour me faire vos suggestions.  
Maximum trois par personne ! Les compteurs sont remis à 0 ! Pour rappel, l'écriture commence à partir de 10 propositions.

Avec un peu de chance, votre suggestion sera adaptée dans le Cambrioleur du 221B !  
En attendant, n'hésitez pas à vous rendre sur mon autre fanfic Sherlock : Nous l'avons toujours su.


	3. Saison 1 Jours 8 à 11

**EDIT !**

**La première saison de cette fanfiction est officiellement terminée ! Elle s'étend jusqu'au chapitre 11 ! Je vous invite à y faire vos propositions pour la seconde saison.**

**Les suggestions pour ce chapitre sont fermées, mais vos commentaires et impressions sont plus que bienvenus. J'y répondrai même avec plaisir ! N'ayez pas peur d'inonder ma boite mail, j'adore discuter avec mes lecteurs :)**

**Date de sortie de la saison 2 : 29 mars 2014 **

* * *

**ooO Le Cambrioleur du 221B Ooo**

**- Jours 8 à 11-**

John passa la tête par la porte. Sherlock dormait encore, enroulé dans ses draps blancs. Le médecin n'avait jamais poussé l'audace jusqu'à aller observer son ami dans son sommeil, mais il devait en être sûr. Ses affaires disparaissaient, et à moins que la maison soit hantée, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution possible : Sherlock s'amusait à le cambrioler. Pourquoi ? John n'en savait rien. Le détective se retourna, dévoilant son dos aux yeux de son ami. Une vaste étendue de peau blanche, soulevée par ses côtes et sa colonne vertébrale. Il y avait quelques fines cicatrices dessus, mais John ne comprenait pas d'où elles pouvaient venir. Devait il entrer dans cette chambre ? John savait qu'en la fouillant, il trouverait. Mais Sherlock serait bien fichu de lui démontrer qu'il n'est pas coupable. Non. Il devait le surprendre, et surtout comprendre comment diable avait-il pu entrer si facilement dans sa chambre.

_« John ?_ Murmura la voix enrouée de Sherlock. _Qu'est-ce que..._

_- Il est midi. Des clients attendent !_

_- Là n'est pas la question. Que fais tu ici ? Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ? »_

John resta là, sur le pas de la porte. Sherlock ne se retourna même pas, perturbé. Son ami aurait dû partir depuis longtemps. Est-ce qu'il se doutait de quelque chose ? Non c'était impossible, il ne lui en avait jamais parlé. John se racla bruyamment la gorge, forçant Sherlock à faire face à son ami. Malheureusement le drap n'accompagna pas le mouvement, dévoilant le ventre du détective. John ne s'attarda pas dessus, préférant rouler des yeux à la place.

_« Du thé,_ grommela Sherlock en s'enveloppant dans le drap. _Du thé et un triple homicide seraient les bienvenus._

_- Rien d'aussi réjouissant. Au mieux un simple assassinat. Et nous n'avons plus de thé._

_- Mais pourquoi je te paye ?_ Pesta le détective en sortant de sa chambre.

_- Mais tu ne me payes pas, Sherlock ! Tu payes ta part du loyer, et c'est tout ! »_

Sherlock s'arrêta à mi chemin dans les escaliers, le corps drapé. Il se retourna doucement vers John, adressant un pâle sourire à son ami.

_« Je peux te payer, si tu deviens mon assistant à plein temps_, dit Sherlock en continuant sa descente. _Mais tu as toujours refusé cela. _

_- Tu vis en colocation Sherlock. Comment pourrais tu avoir les moyens de payer quelqu'un ?_

_- Je n'ai pas choisis la colocation pour cela. »_

John haussa un sourcil songeur. Après tout le frère de son ami était richissime, sa famille également. Comment pouvait il en être autrement pour Sherlock ? Il ne s'y était jamais vraiment intéressé avant, mais au fond, combien pouvait-il gagner par enquête ?

_« Quitte ce fichu travail, et reste avec moi ! _Dit simplement Sherlock en s'asseyant devant son ordinateur.

_- Je suis médecin, je ne peux pas partir comme ça. Je commence à 13h aujourd'hui, tu n'as pas oublié ?_

_- Si, mais ce n'est pas important. Ramène du thé, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Et réfléchis à mon offre. »_

John hocha la tête, réticent à l'idée de s'en aller. Mais c'était à son tour de jouer, et Sherlock n'allait pas venir à bout de ses propres nerfs. Il prit le temps de taper quelques mots sur son ordinateur, avant de le verrouiller avec un nouveau mot de passe. Lui aussi pouvait se montrer intelligent.

oOo

**Jour 8**

oOo

Sherlock posa l'ordinateur de John sur ses genoux, et l'ouvrit avec délice. Il mâchouillait la clé accrochée à son cou, elle avait un goût merveilleux, pour tenter de se concentrer. Le mémo n'était plus là, et le mot de passe avait été changé par quelque chose de bien trop simple pour être sincère. Sherlock regarda rapidement l'historique des fichiers employés, et il remarqua un dossier étrange qui n'était pas là auparavant. A l'intérieur, une dizaine de photos d'une chambre, probablement celle de John dans sa jeunesse. Il y avait des posters punaisés aux murs, une guirlande aussi. Mais rien qui pouvait indiquer l'emplacement de la clef. Peut être que Sherlock était allé trop loin en dérobant le flacon ? Non. Il voulait continuer. John n'était pas là, alors il le méritait. Voilà. Au moins Sherlock ne se sentait plus coupable.

Une photo attira son attention, perdue dans un autre dossier. On aurait dit qu'elle n'avait rien à voir là, tant elle avait l'air... Joyeuse ? Deux chats qui s'amusaient entre deux photos de scène de crime. Elle portait le titre « _Dossiers pub, salon_ ». Sherlock se jeta sur la montagne de publicité qui s'accumulait sur leur bureau. La pile s'écroula, s'éparpillant sur le sol. Sherlock trembla en constatant qu'il y en avait partout... Et qu'il lui serait impossible de tout remettre dans l'ordre. Mais au moins la clé était là.

_**Il n'y a plus de Thé en magasin. JW**_

_**Dois-je t'envoyer en Chine, John ? SH**_

Sherlock secoua la tête, avant de se rendre dans la chambre de John. Elle s'ouvrit, et cette fois le détective prit soin de ne rien déplacer. Il ne toucha pas aux draps, bien qu'il ait toujours adoré se coucher dans le lit de son ami. Cependant, Sherlock remarqua une légère excitation en contemplant les oreillers encore déformés par la tête de John. Il ne pouvait pas partir les mains vides, alors il se tourna vers la grande armoire, supposée contenir les vêtements du médecin. Sherlock trouva rapidement une petite boîte à bijoux rouge.

_« Intéressant,_ murmura Sherlock pour lui même. _Tiens ? »_

Il n'y avait rien dans cette boîte, mais elle pesait un peu trop lourd pour être vide. Sherlock trouva un petit tiroir, caché sous un bourrelet de velours. Le tiroir contenait une minuscule gourmette en or, à en juger le poinçon sur le fermoir. Le métal avait été usé jusqu'à la moelle, et l'inscription « John Hamish Watson » n'était pas en excellent état. Sherlock n'arrivait même plus à lire la date de naissance dessus. La gourmette était si petite que Sherlock arrivait à peine à y glisser deux doigts. Sans doute un cadeau de naissance. Pourquoi l'avait il gardée, si John ne pouvait plus la mettre ? Il la regarda plus en détail, et constata qu'il y avait une seconde inscription, à l'intérieur de la petite plaque d'or : « Harriet Harry Watson ». Un nom de femme ? Harry ? Sherlock eut un amer sourire. Il réalisa que sa toute première déduction sur le portable de John avait été fausse.

La gourmette avait donc été réutilisée par les parents Watson pour leurs deux enfants, et John l'avait gardée. Peut être car le nom de sa sœur était là ? John l'aimait, contrairement à tout ce qu'il pouvait dire ou faire.

John passa la porte avec un certain goût de victoire. Sherlock était en train de se battre avec la pile de publicités, en train de les ranger par ordre de parution. Mais John avait prit un malin plaisir à les accumuler là dans le désordre.

_« Que fais tu ?_ Dit John en croisant les bras. _Tu ranges de la pub ?_

_- Je fais le tri, avant de tout jeter, voilà tout. Au fait, j'ai trouvé ceci en rangeant. Tu devrais faire plus attention à tes affaires, tu aurais pu la perdre. »_

Sherlock tendit la clé à John, sans montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse. Le détective scruta les yeux de son ami. John savait, il en était certain. Mais il ne disait rien. Pourquoi ? Sherlock n'en savait rien.

oOo

**Jour 9**

oOo

Sherlock passa sa main dans ses cheveux, et il observait discrètement son ami. Il venait de sortir de la douche, et avait dû descendre en vitesse les escaliers pour répondre à un appel sur son portable. Il maintenait difficilement une serviette autour de sa taille, dévoilant à Sherlock les vestiges de son entraînement au sein de l'armée. Cependant, il y avait un peu de laissé allé dans sa carrure, et Sherlock émit un petit rire en constatant que son ami venait de rentrer son ventre. Ce dernier s'étant un peu arrondi avec l'âge. Le détective adressa un léger clin d'œil au médecin, qui s'empourpra immédiatement. Un instant, Sherlock se demanda comment John réagirait s'il s'approchait un peu trop. Est-ce qu'il le repousserait comme un malpropre ? Sans doute. Après tout, comme John aimait le répéter à qui voulait l'entendre, il n'était pas « Gay ».

_« Sherlock, j'ai une urgence à l'hôpital. _

_- Comme toujours_, souffla Sherlock en fronçant les sourcils. _As tu réfléchis à mon offre ?_

_- Oui. Et c'est non. Je deviendrais fou, si je passais toutes mes journées avec toi._

_- Oh. »_

Sherlock attrapa la clé accrochée à son cou, décidément il l'adorait, et la posa contre son front. John dévisagea son ami. Au moins désormais, il savait où se trouvait cette fichue clé perdue. Mais plutôt mourir que d'avouer ce qu'elle ouvrait. John glissa son ordinateur dans une pochette prévue à cet effet, et quitta rapidement les lieux, laissant un Sherlock désemparé.

Le détective était furieux. Il savait que la clé de son plaisir se trouvait quelque part dans son appartement, mais il ne savait pas où. John DEVAIT avoir fait une erreur. Quelque chose devait avoir changé de place dans l'appartement. Mais quoi ? Dépité, Sherlock se rendit dans le frigo, pour trouver un reste de pudding. Du pudding ? Il détestait ça ! John jouait avec ses nerfs. Le détective retourna à ses affaires, dans l'espoir de trouver une enquête intéressante. Après deux heures de recherche sans grand succès, il comprit. John voulait le mettre à l'épreuve, Sherlock en était certain. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il espérait.

_**Moriarty reprend du service. MH**_

Sherlock jura intérieurement. C'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour le faire dévier de son but initial. Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, perturbé par son manque de découverte. Puis quelque chose attira son attention sur la table de la cuisine. Le porte monnaie de John. Il l'avait oublié là, comme un débutant.

_**Sans doute un imposteur, mais nous ne sommes sûrs de rien. MH**_

_**Les imposteurs ne m'intéressent pas. Cordialement. SH**_

Sherlock observa l'emplacement supposé contenir les billets. Il y avait en tout 200 livres... Et quelques pièces. Pourquoi étaient-elles là ? Elles auraient dû se retrouver dans la pochette prévue à cet effet. Le détective ouvrit la dite pochette avec délectation. Elle abritait un collier, ainsi qu'un jeu de plaquettes militaires. Dessus était gravé « Army Doctor John H. Watson - Captain in the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers ». Sherlock trembla un instant. C'était encore une relique de son passé militaire, gardé là, précieusement, et toujours avec lui.

John ne rentra que vers trois heures du matin. Il trouva Sherlock endormi devant son ordinateur, les poings serrés. Son porte monnaie reposait sur le bureau, et comme il s'y était attendu, ses plaques militaires s'était comme évaporées.

oOo

**Jour 10**

oOo

Sherlock se leva à l'aube. Il avait téléphoné à l'hôpital, pour prévenir que le docteur Watson ne pourrait pas venir. Ce dernier, en apprenant la manœuvre, maudit Sherlock pour quelques décennies, pour marquer le coup. Mais en vérité, il avait apprécié l'attention. Le détective s'était dégotté une affaire intéressante, et il voulait absolument que son assistant reste à la maison pour gérer une vidéo conférence. Pendant ce temps là, Sherlock irait enquêter sur le terrain avec Lestrade. Un meurtre haut en couleurs, un jeune couple avait découvert un œil flottant dans son pot de peinture.

_« Les gérants de la société se trouvent aux États-Unis et en Chine. Tu vas les confronter tous les deux, pendant que j'irais directement fouiller l'usine au Nord de Londres. _

_- D'accord. Au fait, Mrs Hudson nous a ramené du thé. »_

Le détective eut un pâle sourire, avant de quitter les lieux et de sauter dans un taxi. Il serrait son téléphone tout contre lui, de peur de rater le moindre message. Le chauffeur avait l'air aigri, alors Sherlock ne tenta pas la conversation. De toute manière, il allait sûrement être bête comme ses pieds.

Le détective se demanda combien de temps allait être nécessaire à John pour comprendre que Sherlock lui avait refilé une enquête foireuse pour simplement l'occuper toute la matinée. Il entra en trombe dans l'hôpital où John travaillait habituellement, et il repéra rapidement sa plaque de Docteur.

_« Monsieur ?_ Dit une infirmière visiblement paniquée. _Vous ne pouvez pas entrer comme ça !_

_- Je dois voir le docteur Watson de toute urgence !_

_- Il est souffrant. C'est un comble pour un docteur,_ ajouta la jeune femme en regardant les longs doigts du visiteur. _Je peux lui laisser un message ?_

_- J'ai oublié quelque chose de très, très personnel dans son bureau. »_

Sherlock s'était approché de l'infirmière, lui susurrant ses derniers mots à l'oreille. Elle accepta finalement d'aller chercher les clés du bureau du docteur Watson. Il prendrait le premier objet à sa portée, puis partirait sans demander son reste. Il jeta son dévolu sur un petit briquet d'acier, posé en évidence sur le bureau. L'infirmière tenta de lui extorquer son numéro de téléphone, sans y parvenir.

_**Affaire résolue. Même moi j'ai trouvé ça ennuyeux. JW**_

_**Et donc ? SH**_

_**Un employé s'est suicidé dans les cuves de peinture rouge. Il a été distribué un peu partout. Fin de l'histoire. JW**_

_**Très bien, je rentre. Restaurant ce soir ? SH**_

Sherlock faisait aller le briquet entre ses doigts. Il était très simple, mais à en juger son usure, John devait énormément l'utiliser. Le silex avait vécu, le briquet s'allumait difficilement. Ainsi, John fumait durant son travail ? Intéressant. Mais pourquoi ? Sherlock tentait d'arrêter de fumer, alors le docteur se tenait éloigné de lui pour le préserver ? Touchant. John avait toujours toutes sortes d'attentions pour son ami, mais celle là avait quelque chose de très spécial. Sherlock se dit que s'il devait arrêter de fumer, alors John devrait suivre. Il retourna le briquet, pour découvrir une inscription gravée. _James Watson_.

_« Je suis étonné que tu te sois chargé de cette affaire,_ dit John. _Les deux directeurs ont pu fournir des vidéos de l'employé._

_- Je ne savais pas que tu fumais encore, John._

_- … Comment ?_

_- Au moins tu ne nies pas. Tout en toi me l'indique. Je n'avais pas remarqué avant, voilà tout. »_

John eut un petit sourire. Sherlock avait mordu à l'hameçon encore plus facilement que prévu. Il ne regretta même pas d'avoir abandonné son briquet de son père sur son bureau. Ce soir là, il avait offert le dîner à son associé.

oOo

**Jour 11**

oOo

Le dos de Sherlock claqua douloureusement contre le mur. Les deux hommes venaient de rentrer, il devait être une heure du matin. John avait été odieux avec lui, il avait passé son temps à séduire dieu seul sait combien de femmes, il avait récolté un nombre incalculable de refus. Sherlock s'était senti atrocement seul pendant des heures. Puis John l'avait enlacé, ivre mort, et lui avait avoué à quel point il adorait son nouvel ami. Puis ils étaient rentrés ensemble au 221B, réveillant Mrs Hudson au passage. Elle avait eu l'air ravie de voir Sherlock soutenir son ami, pour ne pas qu'il tombe à la renverse dans les escaliers. Charmant.

_« Tu sais Sher', on devrait faire ça plus souvent. Puis tu sais... J'aime bien prendre des jours de repos. Même si t'es qu'un enfoiré._

_- Apprends moi quelque chose de nouveau, tu veux ? Tu es ivre, va te coucher. »_

John acquiesça, les yeux brillants. Avec les années il avait su « jouer » les ivrognes, peut être même un peu trop bien. D'un pas relativement sûr de lui, il se rendit dans la chambre de Sherlock, le détective à ses trousses. Il ne prit pas le temps de détailler les pièces, et il se jeta dans le lit. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçu un coquillage monté sur un bracelet. Il se souvenait maintenant, souvenir ridicule de vacances avec ses parents. C'était tout ce qu'il avait pu s'acheter, car il avait tout dilapidé en il en était certain, Sherlock se servait régulièrement dans ses affaires. Pourquoi ? Mystère. John s'endormit après quelques minutes de discours d'ivrogne. Sherlock en profita pour fouiller ses poches de pantalon.

_« Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? _Murmura Sherlock en sentant une étrange bosse dans le tissu. »

C'était un étrange porte-clé, tout neuf et doré. Il représentait une minuscule tour Eiffel. Le genre de camelote que l'on vend aux pieds de la tour en question. Ainsi, John s'était rendu là bas ? Sherlock retourna le porte-clé, et constata qu'il était simplement inscrit « Made in China 2004 ». Donc il avait quelques années. Puis il comprit. John l'avait acheté en revenant d'Afghanistan, il devait avoir quelques heures de battement entre deux trains, et l'avait emporté comme souvenir. Sherlock détacha méthodiquement la tour, et replaça le trousseau de clés dans les poches de John.

John se réveilla aux alentours de quatre heure du matin. Sherlock s'était allongé contre son dos, mais il ne s'était sûrement pas endormi. Sa respiration était calme, et son souffle chatouillait l'oreille du docteur.

_« Sherlock ? Je vais regagner ma chambre, si ça ne te dérange pas._

_- Ça me dérange. »_

Sherlock resserra sa prise contre John. Cette fois, il ferma les yeux, perdu dans les cheveux du docteur. Oui, ils devraient faire ça plus souvent, sortir, se saouler et dormir ensemble. Et surtout, le détective devait retrouver la clé qui menait à la chambre de John. C'était vital.

oOo

John fût le premier à descendre vers la cuisine. Il fouilla ses poches, pour en tirer son trousseau de clé. La tour Eiffel avait disparu. Sherlock le soupçonnait de fumer. Ses plaques militaires n'étaient plus dans son porte monnaie. Mais il y avait encore un objet inconnu, qui avait été volé. Mais lequel ? Et surtout, pourquoi Sherlock faisait il ça ? John se préparait pour partir travailler. La réponse le frappa en croisant le regard du détective, au détour d'une tasse de thé refroidit.

* * *

Une première nuit passée ensemble... En avant pour la suite !

La consigne principale reste la même : postez une review avec au maximum trois suggestions d'objets à dérober. Je me chargerai de mettre Sherlock sur l'affaire. N'hésitez pas à me proposer des trucs totalement farfelus, j'adore ça, et ça met du piquant dans le défi que je me suis lancé !

Alors, merci, merci du fond du cœur à tous ceux qui m'aident à avancer.  
Grâce à l'écriture, je crois que j'ai enfin pu tourner une page très douloureuse de ma vie, jusqu'alors restée blanche.

Merci...Et à très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !

En attendant, quelqu'un m'a fait "remarquer" une phrase tout à fait innocente dans mon précédent JohnLock :

"Tu ferais un excellent cambrioleur, grommela John. Je reste ici."  
Je tiens à préciser que c'est certes un ÉNORME clin d'œil à cette fic, mais c'est leur seul et unique lien.

A noter qu'un épilogue a été posté sur cette fic, si vous avez besoin de votre dose de "feels" qui font mal.


	4. Saison 1 Jours 12 à 15

**EDIT !**

**La première saison de cette fanfiction est officiellement terminée ! Elle s'étend jusqu'au chapitre 11 ! Je vous invite à y faire vos propositions pour la seconde saison.**

**Les suggestions pour ce chapitre sont fermées, mais vos commentaires et impressions sont plus que bienvenus. J'y répondrai même avec plaisir ! N'ayez pas peur d'inonder ma boite mail, j'adore discuter avec mes lecteurs :)**

**Date de sortie de la saison 2 : 29 mars 2014**

* * *

**ooO Le Cambrioleur du 221B Ooo**

**- Jours 12 à 15-**

Sherlock se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur. Voler son ami, ce n'était pas fait pour lui donner confiance. Pire encore, il avait l'impression de... Changer ? C'était le bon mot, le détective en était certain. Au début, il s'était amusé des départs de John. Désormais ce n'était plus un jeu, mais un véritable vice. Il aligna religieusement tous les objets dérobés devant lui, et soupira de bien être. Tout ça, c'était John. Son John, celui qui restait avec lui toute la journée. Celui qui l'accompagnait dans son palace mental, celui qui se taisait et racontait son passé. Sherlock avait retrouvé ce pincement au cœur, celui qui le faisait vaciller quand John ne le regardait pas ou partait pour ne revenir que tard le soir.

_« Sherlock ? _Demanda doucement John à travers la porte de la chambre du détective. _Quelqu'un voudrait te voir._

_- Un client ?_

_- En quelque sorte. Tu veux que je m'en occupe ?_

_- Non, j'arrive, _dit le détective en cachant tout à la hâte. _C'est pour quoi ?_

_- Tu vas adorer. Alors descends Sherlock. Je t'ai préparé du thé. »_

C'était ça, la phrase magique pour faire rappliquer Sherlock, et ça John le savait parfaitement. Ils descendirent les escaliers ensemble, pour s'installer dans leurs fauteuils respectifs. Le client était déjà installé, l'air très propre, un épais calepin sur les genoux. Il devait avoir quinze ans, et son uniforme trahissait une école prestigieuse. Il jonglait avec un crayon de bois, et il ne s'arrêta qu'au troisième raclement de gorge de la part du détective. John fusilla son ami du regard, avant de s'empourprer. Ils avaient passé une nuit ensemble. Une fichue nuit. John se maudissait intérieurement. Il ne voulait pas se montrer « faible » face à son ami. Au fond de lui, il ne regrettait pas de s'être endormi là. Au moins il avait eu la preuve que son colocataire était un voleur. Non, ce qui le rongeait, c'était que Sherlock n'avait pas voulu qu'il parte. Pourquoi ?

_« Nous vous écoutons,_ dit John en comprenant que les deux hommes étaient en train de le fixer. _Une affaire de..._

_- Une personne me suit depuis des jours, des semaines même. Je n'en peux plus. Je vois sa silhouette tous les jours, je vois son visage parfois. Il... Il m'a suivit jusqu'ici. J'en suis sûr. J'en suis certain ! »_

John proposa une coupe de thé au client pour se calmer. Il la vida d'un trait, avant de commencer à griffonner sur une feuille de papier. Un visage se profila rapidement sous son crayon, anguleux, agressif. Ses yeux perçant faisaient froid dans le dos, même sur le papier blanc. Sherlock haussa un sourcil, il ne connaissait pas ce visage. Alors il ne savait pas dire si oui ou non le portrait été réussi. Cependant, John semblait pâlir au fur et à mesure que l'adolescent ajoutait des détails.

_« Je... Je le connais,_ murmura John. _C'est un ancien militaire, il a servi avec moi en Afghanistan, mais il était militaire bien avant cela. Mais... Mon dieu, Sherlock. Il est mort. C'est impossible._

_- Je sais ce que j'ai vu ! Il me traque ! Il me traque comme un animal ! Qui est il ? Pourquoi ?_

_- Silence !_ Pesta Sherlock. _Je dois me concentrer. Donnez moi ce dessin. »_

Le client arracha la feuille du calepin, avant de la tendre à Sherlock. Soudain, l'évidence le frappa. Ce visage, il l'avait déjà vu, bien plus jeune. Il était sur la photo où figurait John, celle qu'il avait dérobée dans son tiroir de table de nuit. L'inconnu avait l'air plus vieux, une grosse cicatrice sur la joue.

_« Alors ?_ Dit le client en tordant son calepin.

_- Nous prenons l'affaire ! »_

Le détective et son associé s'étaient élevés d'une même voix. John se tourna vers Sherlock, et à nouveau la confusion gagna ses joues. Sherlock lui avait dit de ne pas quitter le lit. Et il s'était exécuté. Mais il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Comment Brent Cholmondeley avait il pu survivre ?

oOo

**Jour 12**

oOo

Sherlock punaisa le dessin sur le mur au dessus du canapé. John n'avait même pas prit la peine de tenter de retrouver la photo, il était certain que son ami s'en était déjà occupé. Le client était parti après quelques minutes de renseignements supplémentaires, l'air anxieux.

_« Sherlock, je dois passer quelques coups de fil. Brent est mort là bas, j'en suis certain. Une grenade lui a explosé au visage, son décès avait été prononcé par mon assistante. Le corps avait été renvoyé à sa famille, et enterré en toute intimité. _

_- Alors c'est son fantôme qui suit notre artiste ? _Siffla Sherlock. _Tu as raison, c'est un cas intéressant._

_- Sa tombe est à quelques kilomètres d'ici, en face de la maison de ses parents. Nous devrions nous y rendre._

_- Vas y seul. Ils risqueraient de se braquer s'ils voyaient débarquer un détective qui n'a jamais connu la guerre. Fais toi passer pour un ami._

_- Tu as raison. Garde ton téléphone avec toi. Sois prudent, d'accord ?_

_- C'est à moi de te demander cela. »_

John adressa un léger sourire à Sherlock, avant d'emporter son ordinateur et sa veste. Le détective le regarda partir, une pointe d'angoisse dans le cœur. Son ami claqua la porte, laissant Sherlock seul. Il arracha le dessin du mur, emporta son propre ordinateur, avant de regagner sa chambre. Il passa devant celle de John, déçu. Cette fois encore, il n'avait pas trouvé la fameuse clé de son plaisir. Sherlock tourna la poignée, sans grande conviction.

_**Le client vient de m'appeler. Il a encore vu l'inconnu. JW**_

_**N'essaye pas de le suivre, va voir les parents. SH**_

_**Je te laisse cet honneur. Fais des recherches sur le client en attendant. JW**_

Sherlock hocha la tête, il avait été interrompu dans son geste. A nouveau il tourna la poignée, qui émit un minuscule « clic ». La porte avait été mal fermée. Le verrou avait été enclenché, mais pas totalement fermé, s'enfonçant légèrement dans le bois tendre. Sherlock entra rapidement, sachant que John pouvait l'appeler à tout instant. Le lit n'avait même pas été fait. Il se mit à fouiller, pour se concentrer sur un bureau très étroit collé contre le mur. Il était usé, ancien... Et couvert de tâches d'encre. A en juger son état, il devait être aussi vieux que l'immeuble lui même. Sherlock en ouvrit un tiroir, pour découvrir une petite pochette en soie. Elle contenait un lourd anneau d'or, gravé à l'intérieur. Cependant elle était trop usée pour la déchiffrer. Sherlock était certain qu'il s'agissait d'or, mais elle était si ancienne qu'elle n'avait même pas de poinçon. John l'avait gardée là, au chaud. La pochette était récente, alors il devait en avoir hérité récemment, ou changer régulièrement de pochette. Sherlock passa l'anneau à son doigt, l'or était étonnamment chaud. Ce n'était pas une bague de fiançailles, sinon John l'aurait mentionnée. Alors quoi ?

_**Je suis arrivé. Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? JW**_

_**Oui. SH**_

_**Je te préviens si j'ai du nouveau. JW**_

Ce n'est qu'après une heure de réflexion que Sherlock comprit l'origine de cet anneau. C'était un souvenir de voyage, là où on pouvait acheter de l'or non marqué et non taxé. Il l'avait sans doute acheté une misère, ou un membre de sa famille, et John l'avait laissé là. Il aurait prit de la valeur, et le docteur l'aurait revendu plus tard. D'ailleurs, il était prêt à parier qu'il y avait beaucoup d'or caché dans cette chambre, récolté durant la guerre. Sherlock avait déjà vu cette bague, mais où ?

John ne rentra que trois heures plus tard, l'air abattu. Il ne releva même pas l'anneau doré au majeur gauche de Sherlock, et il se laissa tomber dans le canapé, là où le détective était déjà installé. Ce n'est qu'en imaginant le John d'aujourd'hui, dans son uniforme sans doute trop petit désormais, que Sherlock se souvint où il avait déjà vu cet anneau, ou du moins sa forme. Sur la photo qu'il avait dérobée, il avait clairement vu un léger renflement dans une des poches de l'uniforme militaire, qui avait exactement la forme de cet anneau.

_« J'ai été sur sa tombe,_ dit faiblement John. _Il y avait des fleurs fraîches dessus. Mais pas de ses parents, ils ne mettent que des roses, c'étaient des Iris. »_

Sherlock commençait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, et l'air interdit de John le ravissait.

oOo

**Jour 13**

oOo

John n'avait pas vraiment dormi cette nuit là. Cette affaire l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Qui avait pu ainsi honorer cette tombe, sans que les parents ne s'en rendent compte ? Pire encore, Sherlock l'avait informé que leur client n'était pas tout rose. Son nom figurait dans une dizaine d'affaires de meurtres : le patron qui l'avait viré avait été retrouvé poignardé, une femme qui avait tenté de l'escroquer avait été empoisonnée, un dealer à qui il devait de l'argent avait été tout simplement éventré. Mais à chaque fois, leur client avait été innocenté. Le meurtrier jamais retrouvé.

_« Je crois comprendre ce qu'il se passe, _dit Sherlock en ajustant ses patchs anti cigarette.

_- Tu crois seulement ?_

_- Non, j'en suis certain. Un homme qui n'est pas mort, quelles étaient les chances pour que ton assistante passe à côté de cela ?_

_- Aucune. Je l'ai formée pour ça. »_

Sherlock laissa échapper un petit rire, faisant tiquer John. Ce dernier dévisagea le détective, intrigué par ce qu'il avait à dire. Sans doute allait il encore rabaisser son ami, lui dire à quel point il devait être agréable d'être aussi simple d'esprit. Mais John était trop fasciné par l'anneau accroché au doigt de Sherlock. _Mais quel enfoiré_. Puis il se mit à réfléchir, suivant les yeux de Sherlock.

_« Ton assistante, quel âge avait-elle ?_

_- L'âge légal pour s'engager, vingt et un ans. J'en avais vingt sept._

_- Et le défunt ? _Murmura Sherlock, assemblant ses pensées, se remémorant que l'assistante en question était présente sur la photo d'armée.

_- Quarante ans. Il était très sympathique._

_- Sympathique, je n'en suis pas si sûr, _dit le détective en joignant ses doigts._ Ton assistante n'avait que seize ans. Ou peut être quinze, je ne sais pas. »_

John jeta un regard inquiet à Sherlock. Comment pouvait-il savoir ça ? Il réalisa soudain. Au moins la photo disparue aura été utile. Le détective sembla heureux en voyant la mine désappointée de John. L'ancien militaire semblait également très confus.

_« Quinze ans ? Mais comment..._

_- Quinze ans et probablement enceinte. Je l'ai retrouvée, j'ai aussi retrouvé la date de naissance de notre client. Ça correspond parfaitement._

_- … Le client est le fils de mon ancienne assistante ?_ Souffla John en griffant les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. _Mais... _John secoua vigoureusement la tête. _Et Brent ?_

_- Son père. Il s'est fait passer pour mort,_ dit Sherlock d'une voix enjouée._ Je pense qu'un militaire faisant un enfant à une mineure engagée illégalement devrait suffire à motiver une disparition. La jeune femme aura refusé tout contact avec le père après sa disparition... Et papa Militaire veille au grain sur le bonheur de son rejeton illégitime. Même s'il lui fiche la frousse à chaque coin de rue._

_- Mais comment... _Bredouilla John. _Comment ?_

_- J'ai vu une photo de son « père » légal. Ils n'ont rien à voir. Sur le dessin de Brent, j'ai remarqué que notre client possédait exactement le même nez. Mieux encore, il s'est aidé plusieurs fois de son propre reflet dans le miroir quand l'inspiration lui manquait. »_

John resta figé sur son fauteuil, les yeux dans le vague. Tout collait parfaitement. Il regarda Sherlock un instant, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. Il décocha son téléphone, pour prévenir le client. Ce dernier lui demanda de le rejoindre à son propre domicile, afin d'en avertir sa mère, qui ne demandait qu'à revoir le docteur. John accepta sans broncher, laissant à nouveau Sherlock seul.

Sherlock resta assit pendant une heure, avant de se lancer à la conquête de l'ordinateur de John. Il fouilla avec application, avant de découvrir une photo de femme en bikini titrée « _Cheminée, pilulier_ ». La clé était là, pour le plus grand plaisir de Sherlock. Il inspira à pleins poumons en entrant dans la chambre de John. Il découvrit rapidement deux petits papiers punaisés sur son armoire. Il s'agissait de deux billets de théâtre, des places hors de prix, pour un spectacle prévu le soir même. Sherlock siffla, irrité. Il devait avoir invité une femme sans lui en parler. Il regarda le titre, bien étrange : _Un tramway nommé désir_. La représentation était au grand théâtre de Londres, aux alentours de neuf heure du soir. Ce genre de sortie ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose : John sortait avec une fille, et il sortait le grand jeu. Pire encore, à en juger le prix indiqué, et la pile de vêtements très chics juste à côté, John comptait bien « conclure » avec elle. Sherlock arracha les billets, avant de les cacher dans sa poche.

Amer de sa constatation, il ignora les messages de John. Cependant, il insista en appelant directement. Sherlock décrocha, passablement agacé.

_« J'espère que c'est IMPORTANT ! _Cria Sherlock.

_- Tout doux, Holmes. Faisons les choses simplement, d'accord ? Retrouve moi à minuit, au théâtre de Londres, et Watson vivra. »_

oOo

**Jour 14-1**

oOo

Sherlock releva son immense col, et ajusta son revolver dans sa poche. Quelqu'un avait osé s'en prendre à John. Son John. Son cœur se serra douloureusement en passant les portes du théâtre. Où pouvait-il être ? Son téléphone sonna à nouveau.

_« Rendez vous dans les coulisses. Il n'y a plus personne, nous serons tranquilles. »_

L'homme se tenait là, assit sur une caisse en bois. John était allongé à ses pieds, un pistolet pointé sur sa tempe. Son nez saignait, son poignet avait l'air tordu. Ses yeux étaient fermés, son visage étrangement calme. L'homme se leva, dévoilant son visage balafré. Brent Cholmondeley se tenait face au détective.

_« Watson était un excellent Docteur,_ dit Brent en donnant un léger coup de pied à John. _Miranda n'avait d'yeux que pour lui._

_- C'est pour ça que vous l'avez violée ?_ Répondit calmement Sherlock. _Ne niez pas, j'ai vu des traces sur ses bras, sur une ancienne photo. Elle aimait le docteur, mais manque de chance elle n'avait que quinze ans, et elle ne vous aimait pas. Pathétique. »_

Brent baissa la tête, avant de raffermir sa menace sur la nuque de John. Il avait l'air furieux.

_« Je... Je devais disparaître. Pour ce crime. Miranda est tombée enceinte. Je devais disparaître. Et elle voulait garder son poste. Alors... En échange de mon silence pour son âge, elle m'a fait passer pour mort. Elle voulait à tout prix rester avec ce foutu docteur. Le beau Watson. Le courageux. Bah ! Il n'aurait jamais voulu d'une gamine !_

_- Vous avez découvert récemment qu'elle avait gardé son enfant. Alors vous êtes venu vous racheter une conduite en le sauvant de types comme vous. Mais il a prit peur._

_- Et c'est pour ça que vous êtes un danger pour lui. Il ne doit pas savoir qui je suis. Jamais. Vous êtes les seuls à savoir,_ siffla Brent en pointant désormais son arme sur Sherlock. _Les seuls. Mais plus pour longtemps. »_

Le militaire s'approcha de Sherlock, qui leva les mains au dessus de sa tête. Cependant, il avait un immense sourire, faisant enrager Brent. Il donna un coup de pied au ventre de John, qui roula sur le dos. Puis, après quelques secondes, le militaire comprit qu'il avait été piégé. Un point rouge tremblait sur son front. Bientôt, il en avait dix qui quadrillaient ses points vitaux.

_« C'est terminé, Monsieur Cholmondeley,_ dit calmement Sherlock. _Lâchez votre arme et tout ira bien. »_

Brent sembla hésiter un instant, et il constata qu'une dizaine de policiers s'étaient avancés. Il jura plusieurs fois, avant de repointer son arme sur John.

_« Adieu Watson. On se retrouve en enfer. »_

oOo

**Jour 14-2**

oOo

Sherlock passa sa main sur le front de John. Les policiers avaient été plus rapides que le militaire devenu fou. Ils l'avaient abattu, avant qu'il ne presse la gâchette. John avait été blessé, mais il avait pu rentrer chez lui le matin même. Il s'était allongé dans le canapé, la tête sur les genoux de Sherlock. John se sentait bien, ainsi. Il ferma rapidement les yeux, pour s'endormir, totalement épuisé. Il avait dû prendre une douche, son corps avait été maculé du sang de Brent.

Une heure s'écoula avant que Sherlock n'ose bouger. Il se dégagea rapidement du canapé, et remplaça ses genoux par une épaisse pile de coussins. John grogna dans son sommeil, avant de se retourner. Le détective gagna la salle de bain. La chambre de John n'avait pas été refermée, elle était grande ouverte. C'était trop facile, ainsi. Sherlock aurait pu perdre John, ce jour là. Il aurait pu le perdre et mourir à son tour. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui le dérangeait le plus. Il avait vu son ami étalé sur le sol, vulnérable. Sherlock s'était rendu compte à quel point John était important pour lui. Et s'il l'avait perdu ce jour là ? Son monde se serait effondré tout autour de lui. Il aurait tué Brent, pour se venger. Mais cela n'aurait pas ramené John à la vie.

Sherlock attrapa une petite trousse de toilette qui traînait là. C'était celle de John, à peine fermée. Il y avait de tout dedans : un rasoir plus coûteux que les autres, un savon à la menthe, un dentifrice, une brosse à dents neuve et un flacon de parfum. Sherlock s'empara du parfum, avant d'en déposer une giclée sur son poignet. John. C'était l'odeur de John qui émanait de la peau du détective. C'était une eau de Cologne tout à fait banale, mais elle appartenait à son ami. Sherlock se mordit la lèvre, passionné. Il emporta le flacon dans sa chambre, avant de descendre les escaliers. Il huma plusieurs fois son poignet, trop heureux d'avoir trouvé cela.

_« Où étais-tu ? _Dit faiblement John.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis là maintenant. Ah et j'ai compris d'où viennent les Iris. C'était simplement la mère de notre client qui était venue là pour les déposer.»_

Sherlock s'assit sur le tapis, aux pieds du canapé. Il laissa aller sa tête sur l'épaule de John, et ferma les yeux à son tour.

oOo

**Jour 15**

oOo

Ce mercredi matin, les deux hommes se réveillèrent ensemble. Ils avaient passé la nuit dans le canapé, John allongé dedans et Sherlock assit sur le tapis, la tête sur l'accoudoir. Le détective avait laissé son bras le long du dos de son ami, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours là. Vivant. John était vivant. Durant une bonne partie de la nuit, il l'avait observé. Sherlock l'avait regardé dormir, tout en sentant de temps à autre le parfum déposé sur son poignet. Une odeur fraîche et tenace, qui avait brûlé poumons et cœur.

_« Je dois aller travailler, _dit faiblement John. _Je te ramène du thé ?_

_- Non. Je m'en occupe, reste là. »_

Sherlock se redressa, pour aller préparer le déjeuner. John s'était endormi dans un de ses pulls de laine laid à mourir, un motif blanc et rouge imprimé sur son ventre. Il avait l'air tellement fragile, ainsi habillé. John se rendit à la salle de bain en traînant le pied. Il en sorti une dizaine de minutes plus tard, pour ingurgiter son thé fumant. John quitta les lieux après quelques mots échangés avec son ami.

Le détective observa son ami, et resta là un long moment face à la porte fermée de l'appartement. Allait il revenir aujourd'hui ? Sherlock n'en savait rien. Mais il ne pouvait pas le suivre partout, alors il devait le laisser partir. C'était ainsi. Il savait également qu'un jour, l'un des deux colocataires ne reviendra jamais au 221B. Mais il ne savait pas encore lequel. Sherlock gravit les escaliers, pour à nouveau se rendre dans la salle de bain. Pour aujourd'hui, la chambre de John ne l'intéressait pas, car il n'avait pas passé la nuit là.

_**Tu me manques. SH**_

Le message resta un moment sur l'écran de Sherlock, mais au bout de quelques minutes, il l'effaça, préférant le remplacer par une autre banalité. John lui manquait. Il se mit à fouiller la salle de bain, pour trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Il découvrit avec un léger sourire l'horrible pull de John, simplement posé avec les serviettes de bain. La laine était chaude et douce. Sherlock plongea son visage dans la matière, elle sentait exactement comme le parfum qu'il avait dérobé.

_**Quand penses-tu rentrer ? SH**_

_**Aux alentours de 17h. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde, surtout des enfants. JW**_

_**Allons dîner ce soir. Habille toi bien. SH**_

_**Laisse moi t'inviter. Tu m'as sauvé. JW**_

Sherlock sourit doucement à son téléphone. Il retira sa chemise mauve, pour enfiler le pull de John. Il était trop grand au niveau des épaules, mais trop court au niveau du ventre. Il ramena les manches elles aussi trop courtes à son visage, pour en sentir le parfum. Sherlock se rendit dans sa chambre, pour se glisser dans ses draps. Il resta là un long moment, peut être toute la journée. Il ne passa qu'un coup de fil, pour réserver une place au restaurant. Quand il entendit la porte d'en bas claquer, il retira l'épais pull de John, pour le cacher sous son oreiller, avant de se précipiter en bas.

_« Tu es prêt ? _Dit Sherlock en détaillant son ami.

_- Sherlock. Tu es à moitié nu, tu ne comptes pas y aller ainsi ?_

_- Pourquoi pas ?_

_- Sherlock._

_- Tu es en retard, _soupira le détective en pointant du doigt l'horloge du salon. _Pourquoi ?_

_- Je suis passé me chercher une nouvelle chemise. »_

John désigna un sachet noir, caché jusque là sous son manteau. Sherlock lui offrit un beau sourire, avant de retourner dans sa chambre pour s'habiller.

oOo

John s'allongea dans son lit, encore habillé. Sherlock lui avait dit que cette chemise blanche lui allait à merveille. Et toute la soirée, John s'était amusé de la façon dont son ami l'observait. La veille John aurait pu perdre son meilleur ami. Il aurait pu mourir là, aux pieds d'un ancien collègue. Il ferma les yeux, mais ses cauchemars ne tardèrent pas à le poignarder. Cette nuit là, John frappa à la porte de Sherlock pour la première fois.

oOo

* * *

oOo

Déjà plus de deux semaines en temps Sherlockien, les choses avancent petit à petit. John de Retour, les cambriolages vont pouvoir reprendre... Et ce dernier risque bien de se prendre au jeu !

Je vous cite encore la consigne :

Laissez moi une review avec des noms d'objets à voler, maximum trois par personne !  
A partir d'un certain nombre de suggestions, j'écris la trame de l'histoire.  
Ensuite, j'effectue un tirage au sort parmi toutes les suggestions grâce au site random_org.  
(Exceptionnellement pour les besoins du scénario, il se peut que j'en choisisse un moi même.)

Même si vous n'avez pas d'idée de bricole à voler, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review : c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire et de vous répondre !


	5. Saison 1 Jours 16 à 19

**EDIT !**

**La première saison de cette fanfiction est officiellement terminée ! Elle s'étend jusqu'au chapitre 11 ! Je vous invite à y faire vos propositions pour la seconde saison.**

**Les suggestions pour ce chapitre sont fermées, mais vos commentaires et impressions sont plus que bienvenus. J'y répondrai même avec plaisir ! N'ayez pas peur d'inonder ma boite mail, j'adore discuter avec mes lecteurs :)**

**Date de sortie de la saison 2 : 29 mars 2014**

* * *

**ooO Le Cambrioleur du 221B Ooo**

**- Jours 16 à 19-**

Sherlock ouvrit les yeux, surpris. John était là, les bras ballants, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Il venait de frapper à la porte de son ami, hanté par ses cauchemars. Il hésita avant d'avancer. Il n'avait jamais fait cela auparavant. Sherlock dormait dans une épaisse veste de pyjama bleue, le reste de la chambre était glacial. Il y avait des expériences un peu partout sur les étagères. John s'avança, la tête basse. Il se sentait comme un enfant terrifié.

_« Je... Je suis désolé,_ murmura John.

_- Je ne dormais pas. Que veux tu ? »_

Les jambes de John tremblèrent un instant. Il hésita longuement avant de continuer son chemin en direction de Sherlock. Ce dernier semblait nerveux, et il maintenait fermement un oreiller à côté de lui. Celui qui servait de cachette au pull de John, en fait. Le détective se dégagea légèrement de sa couverture, dévoilant ses jambes nues.

_« Laisse moi deviner... Encore tes cauchemars d'Afghanistan ?_

_- Comment... ? _Bredouilla John.

_- Tu es venu ici en boitant. Tu te remets à boiter à chaque fois que tu passes une mauvaise nuit. Ton trouble était uniquement mental, alors il est normal qu'il revienne lors de forts chocs émotionnels. »_

John secoua la tête, mais il devait bien avouer que son ami avait parfaitement raison. Il s'installa sur le bord du lit de Sherlock, tout en joignant ses mains. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, tant il se sentait gêné. Finalement, il se décida.

_« Tu sais l'autre soir... Je devais aller au théâtre, voir une pièce. _

_- Avec une femme que tu ne m'as jamais présentée,_ gronda Sherlock soudainement renfrogné. _Une relation sérieuse, n'est ce pas ?_

_- Pardon ? Non, non ! Je voulais y aller avec toi. Tu te souviens ? Tu me demandais quand est-ce que nous pourrions passer une soirée ensemble. Alors j'ai pensé que... »_

Sherlock ouvrit entièrement ses draps, invitant son ami à le rejoindre. John hésita longuement, avant de s'allonger dans le lit offert, mais il resta cependant à bonne distance. Il ferma les yeux, apaisé. La présence de Sherlock avait le don de le calmer en toute situation.

_« Laisse moi t'inviter,_ dit Sherlock en se rapprochant imperceptiblement. _Mais je préfère le cinéma. Il y a un film sympathique que j'aimerai voir, une histoire de dragon. _

_- D'accord. Faisons comme ça. »_

Sherlock inspira profondément. Discrètement, il retira le pull de sous son oreiller, pour le cacher sous son lit. John ne le remarqua même pas, trop occupé à fixer le plafond. Il remonta la couverture jusqu'à son menton, avant de fermer les yeux. Sherlock avait raison, sa jambe lui faisait atrocement mal. Il la frotta pour faire passer le fourmillement, sans succès.

_« C'est inutile,_ dit Sherlock en se tournant vers John. _C'est une douleur mentale, pas physique. »_

John se tourna à son tour vers son ami. Là encore il avait raison. Sherlock passa sa main sur le crâne de John, pour lisser ses cheveux blonds. Ses doigts glissèrent jusqu'à son front, avant de descendre sur son nez. John ne s'en formalisa pas. Pourtant, il ne savait pas s'il devait l'accepter. Les longs doigts de Sherlock dessinèrent les lèvres de John, pour finalement descendre sur son épaule meurtrie. Fasciné par ces gestes inhabituels, John oublia totalement sa jambe douloureuse.

_« Sherlock... _Murmura John. _Puis-je passer la nuit ici ?_

_- Tu veux que je te laisse mon lit ?_

_- Non... Non, j'aimerai rester avec toi. Je n'ai pas envie de passer la nuit seul. Pas après ce qui vient d'arriver,_ dit faiblement John. _J'ai déjà eu des fusils sur la tempe, mais pas comme ça. Brent... C'était un type bien._

_- Il paiera pour tout le mal qu'il a pu faire. »_

Sherlock se rapprocha encore un peu plus. Si Brent s'était décidé à presser la gâchette... Le détective l'aurait abattu dans la seconde. Il se serait acharné sur son crâne jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste rien. Sherlock aurait brisé côtes et fémurs pour soigner peine et colère. Il vissa son regard dans celui de John, avant d'embrasser son front.

oOo

**Jour 16**

oOo

Sherlock regardait par la fenêtre. Le soleil se levait timidement entre deux immeubles, l'air était frais. Le détective s'enveloppa un peu mieux dans son peignoir, tout en buvant une tasse de thé brûlant. John dormait paisiblement, enroulé dans les couvertures. Il les avait monopolisées toute la nuit, en fait. Sherlock tapota quelques mots sur son portable, avant de le poser sur sa table basse.

_« No... Non... »_

Le détective se tourna vers son ami. John s'agitait, le visage tordu par une grimace. Était il en train de souffrir ? Sherlock s'approcha, hésitant presque à le réveiller.

_« Pas... Non ! Pas ça ! »_

John se releva en une fraction de seconde, s'éjectant presque du lit de Sherlock. Son cœur battait si vite qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait jaillir d'entre ses côtes. L'ancien soldat mit un long moment avant de comprendre où il était. La chambre de Sherlock. Il était venu passer la nuit là. John avait partagé son lit avec un homme. Il l'avait laissé le toucher. Pire encore, John s'était endormi dans les bras de Sherlock.

_« Je vais préparer du thé,_ dit Sherlock lassé par les longues minutes de silence. _Descends quand tu voudras, il est encore tôt. J'ai des clients ce matin. Veux tu assister aux auditions ?_

_- Je... Oui. Oui. Je vais aller me laver, et déjeuner. Les consultations n'ouvrent pas avant midi. »_

Sherlock hocha pensivement la tête, avant de descendre. Il se dépêcha, avant que John ne réalise qu'il venait de se faire dépouiller. Le détective se mit à rire, en extirpant son butin de la poche de son peignoir. Il avait profité du sommeil un peu trop lourd de John pour prélever directement quelque chose sur le corps de son ami, à savoir sa propre ceinture. Elle était d'un cuir de très bonne qualité, et la boucle dorée avait été patinée par le temps. Sherlock en observa les trous, et il remarqua immédiatement que certains avaient été ajoutés. Ces trous impliquaient donc une certaine perte de poids. Le détective passa la ceinture autour de sa taille, elle lui allait à la perfection. Le cuir usé était entaillé à plusieurs reprises... A l'aide d'un couteau ? Elles étaient très nettes, cela ne pouvait pas venir de l'usure naturelle du cuir. Pourquoi ? Il avait souvenir d'avoir vu certains soldats faire cela sur leurs bras quand ils perdaient un compagnon de bataille. Sherlock se mit à compter. Il y avait douze entailles.

_« Sherlock ?_ Appela le docteur du haut des escaliers.

_- J'arrive ! Les clients ne devraient plus tarder eux non plus. »_

John s'extirpa de la chambre de Sherlock, mal réveillé. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Le docteur tenait son téléphone, l'air nerveux.

_« J'ai une urgence. Une femme s'est blessée chez elle, elle saigne abondamment. Elle... Elle m'a demandé de venir._

_- Pourquoi ne pas aller aux urgences ? _

_- Aucune idée. Elle m'a presque supplié. Je ne peux pas refuser. Je passe à l'hôpital, pour prendre de quoi la recoudre. »_

Sherlock ne s'y opposa pas, se demandant déjà ce qui pouvait bien se passer chez elle. Ce soir là, John ne rentra pas. Ce soir là, Sherlock avait réservé deux places au théâtre grâce à la carte bancaire de son frère, dont il conservait un double en cas d'urgence. Dépité, Sherlock déchira les deux billets fraîchement achetés.

oOo

**Jour 17**

oOo

Sherlock se leva aux alentours de cinq heure du matin. Il s'était couché deux heures auparavant. L'absence de John tourmentait son esprit, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au pire. Il était allé chez une femme en détresse. Il avait dû passer la nuit là bas. Peut être pour se remettre de sa nuit passée avec un homme. Ce détail agaça profondément Sherlock. Passer la nuit avec quelqu'un ne signifiait absolument rien pour lui, tant il avait oublié tout ce que cela pouvait impliquer. Le détective n'était pas naïf, loin de là, il devait s'avouer avoir eu quelques pensées face à Irène Adler quand elle s'était dénudée. Mais avec John, c'était différent. Le matin arriva rapidement, toujours aussi solitaire.

_**Nous avons besoin de toi pour une affaire importante. MH**_

_**John n'étant pas présent, je me dois de refuser. SH**_

_**Il n'est pas là ? Surprenant. Préviens moi quand tu seras d'humeur à travailler. MH**_

Sherlock rangea son téléphone, avant de se saisir de l'ordinateur de John. Il constata avec un certain amusement qu'un mémo avait reprit sa place sur le bureau de son ami. A en juger sa dernière date de modification, il datait de la veille, au matin. _Tête empaillée, narine droite_. Sherlock arqua un sourcil songeur, avant de jeter un œil à la tête qui trônait fièrement sur leur mur. Dégoûtant.

Cette fois, Sherlock ne ressentit aucune excitation en entrant dans la chambre de John. Il se sentait trahit. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Il aurait voulu se réfugier dans son palace mental, pour mieux se concentrer. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. C'était impossible. L'absence de John l'obsédait. Sherlock se demanda un instant si ce n'était pas de la jalousie. Non, cela était inutile. Alors il se concentra sur sa tâche, c'est à dire voler. Le détective ouvrit rageusement un tiroir de la penderie qu'il avait déjà explorée. Il y découvrit un épais paquet de lettres, attachées par un élastique. Sherlock en arracha une, avant de se jeter dans le lit de John. Ses yeux glissèrent rapidement sur la lettre, c'était l'écriture de John.

_Aux femmes de ma vie,_

_ Quand je me suis engagé, je ne pensais pas survivre plus de trois jours. Deux, disaient les mauvaises langues. Mais les faits sont là, déjà deux mois que je dois survivre dans l'enfer de l'Afghanistan. Ce matin, j'ai vu la mort, la vraie. Celle qui nous ronge le cœur et l'âme. Un adolescent était venu nous voir, il avait une ceinture d'explosifs à la taille. Il pleurait. Mes chéries, jamais je n'avais vu ça. Qu'est ce que je pouvais faire ? La crainte nous demandait de l'abattre. Le courage nous ordonnait de sauver cet enfant innocent. Ses yeux nous suppliaient, son corps tremblait. Ce que j'ai vu là mes filles, c'est toute la misère du monde et de la guerre. Je ne me suis pas engagé pour combattre des enfants. Je ne me suis pas engagé pour combattre des enrôlés de force. Alors sais tu ce que nous avons fait ? Nous avons envoyé notre meilleur démineur. Il a su le rassurer. Et là, nous avons compris. C'était déjà trop tard. Le compte à rebours était trop avancé. Alors le démineur nous a ordonné de fuir. Le Marshal Dony était un grand homme. L'enfant ne cessait de répéter « je suis désolé » dans un anglais impeccable. Sais tu ce que Dony a fait ? Il a posé son arme au sol, et l'a enlacé. Quelques secondes plus tard, c'était terminé. J'ai vu la mort mes amours. Je l'ai vue, mais ce n'était pas la mienne. J'ai vu la mort d'un homme bien et la mort d'un enfant innocent. Vous me manquez, chaque jour je pense à vous. Tous les jours je vois la l'horreur. Un jour, j'espère trouver la paix. J'espère trouver quelqu'un qui saura me l'apporter. Et j'espère ne jamais oublier le visage de cet adolescent, celui qui me rappellera chaque jour nos erreurs._

_ Maman, Harriet,_

_Soyez assurées que je vous aime. En espérant vous revoir très bientôt. _

_Ton frère, ton fils,_

_John._

Sherlock replia soigneusement la missive, et referma la porte avec délicatesse. Quelles autres horreurs avait il pu voir ? Des milliers sans doute. Mais le détective était certain que cet accident avait contribué à la construction du John d'aujourd'hui. Sherlock rangea la lettre dans un de ses propres tiroirs, avant d'auditionner son premier client de la journée. Ce soir là, John ne rentra pas.

oOo

**Jour 18-1**

oOo

Sherlock ouvrit les yeux, pour fixer le plafond du salon. Il avait tenté de s'endormir dans son fauteuil, sans succès. Deux soirs de suite qu'il n'était pas rentré. John lui manquait, mais pire encore, il ne téléphonait pas. Le détective devait il le faire à sa place ? Certainement pas.

_« Allons, allons,_ dit Mrs Hudson. _Il va revenir, j'en suis certaine !_

_- Thé._

_- Pardon ?_ S'insurgea la propriétaire des lieux. _Je ne suis pas... Oh ne me regardez pas comme ça ! »_

Sherlock afficha un pâle sourire, jusqu'à ce que Mrs Hudson quitte les lieux. A nouveau, il se concentra sur son téléphone, comme si le simple fait de le regarder allait le faire sonner. Pour sa plus grande surprise, c'est ce qu'il se passa. Le numéro de l'hôpital où travaillait John venait de s'afficher.

_« Sherlock Holmes détective consultant, je vous écoute, _dit Sherlock d'une voix tremblante.

_- Monsieur Holmes, le docteur Watson souhaite vous voir. Peut il compter sur vous ?_

_- Oui, j'arrive tout de suite. Que s'est il passé ? Deux jours qu'il... »_

La voix, indubitablement masculine et étrangement familière, raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie. Sherlock se rua sur son manteau, avant de sauter dans un taxi. Son cœur battait la chamade. Pourquoi ? N'était il pas en état de parler ?

oOo

**Jour 18-2**

oOo

Sherlock toqua doucement à la porte de la chambre attribuée à John. Ce dernier était assit dans son lit, les draps remontés jusqu'à sa taille. John sourit à son ami, trop heureux de le revoir. Sherlock ne s'abaissa pas à cela, trop soucieux de ne pas montrer ses émotions.

« Qu'as tu encore fait pour te retrouver ici ? Murmura Sherlock. »

Le visage de John était tuméfié, sa pommette avait été recousue sur toute sa longueur. Sherlock toucha la plaie du bout de ses doigts gantés, faisant gémir le patient. John le repoussa, avant de fermer les yeux.

_« La femme que j'ai dû aller soigner... Elle avait été frappée par son mari. C'est pour ça, qu'elle ne voulait pas aller aux urgences. Elle avait peur._

_- Cela n'explique pas ta disparition._

_- Le mari est arrivé pendant que je la soignais. Il n'a pas apprécié le geste. Alors... _John pointa du doigt son visage blessé. _Il a explosé mon portable. J'ai répliqué et..._

_- Il est mort._

_- Voilà. J'ai immobilisé son bras, il était furieux. Son pouls a littéralement explosé sous mes doigts, Sherlock. Il a fait un arrêt cardiaque. C'était... C'était un accident, Sherlock. Je suis resté là un moment, pour me reposer._

_- Tu as bien fait. »_

Sherlock s'était calmé. Il attrapa une chaise, la veste de John était posée sur son dossier, et s'installa dessus. John le regarda longuement, avant de ravaler sa salive.

_« Il l'a mérité,_ dit finalement John. _Je suis médecin, je ne devrais pas avoir ce genre de jugement. Mais... J'ai vu les marques sur le corps de sa femme. J'ai vu des fractures jamais soignées, une plaie infectée. Elle... Mon dieu, Sherlock. Elle vivait l'enfer._

_- Conclusion de la Police ?_

_- Légitime défense et fragilité cardiaque avérée. J'ai passé quelques heures en garde à vue. »_

Sherlock hocha la tête, perdu dans ses pensées. John s'était allongé, les yeux fermés. Le détective en profita pour fouiller la poche intérieure de la veste de John, pour y trouver un petit stylo. Il était noir, et brillant. Sur le capuchon, il y avait une petite fleur blanche. Sherlock haussa les sourcils, surpris. Un stylo de chez Mont Blanc ! Ils coûtaient une fortune. A en juger l'usure de la plume, il datait d'avant son poste de médecin à l'hôpital. Comment avait il pu se payer cela ? Sherlock n'en avait aucune idée. Visiblement, il devait avoir une forte valeur sentimentale. Le détective le glissa dans sa poche, juste avant que John ne rouvre les yeux.

oOo

**Jour 19-1**

oOo

Sherlock posa son violon tout contre son épaule. La mélodie était douce, et John l'écoutait avec une grande attention. C'était un air très mélancolique, mais le docteur était heureux de l'entendre. Il était rentré de l'hôpital, un épais pansement sur la joue. Ses amis s'étaient relayés tour à tour au 221B, apportant toutes sortes de cadeaux. L'appartement avait envahi de fleurs. John les adorait, Sherlock se demandait combien de temps était nécessaire pour toutes les brûler. Le fait d'exposer ainsi des organes reproducteurs dans des vases lui semblait vraiment étrange.

_« Je ne pensais pas que tu avais autant de... Fréquentations,_ dit Sherlock en ajoutant quelques notes. _Sois heureux de les avoir, tous t'aiment. »_

Une main toqua à la porte, d'une façon très rythmée. Une femme se présenta là, un énorme paquet dans les mains. Sherlock la regarda, stupéfait. Elle avait exactement les mêmes yeux que John, ainsi que la même couleur de cheveux. Elle était grande, et ses jambes élégamment mises en valeur par une jupe fendue à hauteur de genoux.

_« Harriet ? Mais..._

_- John, dans quel pétrin t'es tu encore fichu ?_

_- On me le demande souvent. »_

John se releva, pour enlacer sa sœur. Il embrassa son front, tout en ébouriffant ses cheveux. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu cette femme. Sherlock l'observa d'un drôle d'œil, la détaillant de haut en bas. Elle portait une bague, toute neuve. Ainsi elle avait trouvé quelqu'un ? Harriet donna son paquet à John, qui l'ouvrit avec ravissement. Il contenait une énorme peluche de lapin blanc, visiblement très vieille.

_« Harriet ! C'est White, ma peluche... Mon dieu je devais avoir huit ans._

_- Oui... Tu l'avais oublié dans ta chambre, quand nous avons déménagé. Les nouveaux propriétaires ne voulaient pas le rendre. J'ai dû... User de mes charmes pour convaincre. Mais White est de retour. Profites en bien petit frère. »_

John hocha rapidement la tête, heureux comme jamais. Il attrapa la peluche, tout en la serrant contre lui. Il monta les escaliers aussi vite que possible, pour poser le lapin entre ses deux oreillers. Il ajusta les pattes, avant de redescendre. Sherlock était en grande discussion avec Harriet, et le docteur se décida à écouter discrètement, du moins il l'espérait. Il réalisa qu'il avait oublié de fermer sa porte. Mais il ne voulait pas rater une miette.

_« Monsieur Holmes. Mon frères et vous, vous apparaissez souvent dans les journaux. Vous allez bien ensemble._

_- Nous ne sommes pas ensemble,_ répondit fermement Sherlock. _Nous sommes amis. Rien de plus._

_- Vous êtes sur la défensive,_ gloussa Harriet. _Vous savez... Je sais ce que j'ai vu._

_- Et qu'avez vous vu ?_ Répondit froidement le détective.

_- Vos yeux. Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de toujours le suivre du regard. Et quand il ne vous regarde pas... _Susurra Harriet en croisant les jambes dans le canapé._ Mon dieu, on dirait que votre monde s'effondre quand il vous quitte des yeux. Cessez de vous mentir. _

_- Il n'aime pas les hommes._

_- Vous n'êtes pas un vulgaire « homme ». Vous êtes Holmes. Celui qui lui a rendu sa jambe, celui qui a rendu le goût de vivre à mon frère. Il est votre meilleur public. Vous êtes son héros. »_

Harriet gloussa en voyant son frère resté dans les escaliers. Ses joues étaient d'un rouge trop ardent pour passer inaperçu. Le frère et la sœur passèrent la soirée ensemble, dans le bar en bas de leur immeuble.

oOo

**Jour 19-2**

oOo

Sherlock poussa la porte du bout de son pied. Elle s'ouvrit sans protester. Et le trophée qu'il convoitait était juste là, sous son nez. La peluche blanche de l'enfance de John. Sherlock s'allongea sur le lit de son ami, attrapa l'animal et le serra tout contre lui. Les oreilles avaient été mâchouillées, les pattes recousues. Son ventre avait dû être ouvert, à force d'être utilisé comme oreiller. Sherlock se redressa de toute sa hauteur, l'animal toujours dans ses mains. Il regagna sa chambre, le pas lent. Il ne ferma pas la porte, certain qu'il ne serait pas dérangé. Sherlock continua à ausculter le lapin blanc, découvrant que son œil droit avait était fendu. Sa truffe avait été décousue. Un doudou d'enfant, tout simplement. John devait l'aimer, énormément.

Sherlock repensa aux propos de Harriet. Mais il les repoussa loin, loin dans sa tête. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre pour des sottises sentimentales.

Sherlock s'était inquiété pour John.

John avait failli mourir.

John aurait pu ne jamais rentrer au 221B.

Voilà. Les évidences étaient posées. Sherlock s'allongea dans son lit. Est ce que John allait le rejoindre cette nuit ? Sans doute pas. Il avait été rassuré, aujourd'hui. Il avait vu sa sœur. Le détective se glissa sous la couverture, la peluche posée sur sa poitrine.

_**Je rentre bientôt, Harriet vient de partir. JW**_

Oui, au moins cette nuit John allait revenir. Mais cette nuit, personne ne frappa à la porte de Sherlock, pour sa plus grande frustration. Il hésita à se rendre de lui même dans la chambre de son ami. Mais il jugea plus sage de fermer sa porte à double tour en l'entendant vociférer sur la disparition de son inestimable peluche.

oOo

_**Que j'aime utiliser tes jouets. J'ai adoré à quelle vitesse tu as rappliqué à l'hôpital, quand je t'ai appelé. JM**_

_**Il n'est pas un jouet. SH**_

_**Oh si. C'est un jouet. Un enfant comme moi peut le briser. Le torturer. Le mutiler. Mais tu sais quoi ? Il ne cédera jamais. Comme un de ces vieux jouets en bois. JM**_

_**Laisse le en dehors de tout ça. SH**_

_**Dois je te redouter ? Toi, moi, nous sommes pareils. Si les rôles avaient été inversés, c'est avec moi qu'il dormirait. JM**_

_**Approche le encore, et je te jure que le monde ne sera pas assez grand pour te cacher. SH**_

_**Alors je me contenterai d'un trou de souris. JM**_

oOo

* * *

oOo

Et voilà l'travail ! Faites vous plaisir sur les reviews, c'est toujours un excellent salaire ! :)

J'avais prévu un rating M, mais repoussé à un peu plus tard. J'ai quelques projets, et croyez moi, ça vaut le coup d'attendre.  
J'ai beaucoup aimé le fait d'ajouter Harriet à l'équation. Quand je suis tombée sur le "Lapin blanc" que Earfalas m'avait proposé, je me suis demandé comment incorporer ça.

Moriarty risque d'ajouter un peu de tension !

Les consignes ne changent pas ! Toujours trois propositions maximum par personne, dans une review.  
A vos claviers mes amis, et à très bientôt !

À noter que la lettre présente dans ce chapitre a droit à son propre OS !

Rendez-vous chez Amako-Sama pour un OS sur ce passage de la vie de John, durant la guerre. Encore merci, j'ai adoré !


	6. Saison 1 Jours 20 à 23

**EDIT !**

**La première saison de cette fanfiction est officiellement terminée ! Elle s'étend jusqu'au chapitre 11 ! Je vous invite à y faire vos propositions pour la seconde saison.**

**Les suggestions pour ce chapitre sont fermées, mais vos commentaires et impressions sont plus que bienvenus. J'y répondrai même avec plaisir ! N'ayez pas peur d'inonder ma boite mail, j'adore discuter avec mes lecteurs :)**

**Date de sortie de la saison 2 : 29 mars 2014**

* * *

**ooO Le Cambrioleur du 221B Ooo**

**- Jours 20 à 23-**

John avait envie de s'arracher les cheveux. Sa peluche, son inestimable peluche, venait de disparaître. Il savait parfaitement que Sherlock s'amusait à le cambrioler depuis un moment. Mais là, il venait de dépasser les bornes. Le détective était allé trop loin. John s'élança dans le couloir, avant de tambouriner furieusement à la porte de Sherlock.

_« Ouvre ! Ouvre tout de suite Sherlock. Je sais que tu l'as ! Alors ouvre tout de suite. _

_- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler,_ répondit l'intéressé en cachant l'objet du délit sous ses couvertures.

_- Ne me force pas à défoncer la porte. Tu sais que j'en suis capable._

_- C'est bien le problème. Pourquoi l'humanité se comporte toujours comme une tribu de macaques quand elle est contrariée ? C'est indigne de toi, John. Et je n'ai pas ta satané peluche. »_

La poignée de porte oscilla dans tous les sens, et Sherlock se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur. Il inspira profondément, avant de trouver une autre cachette pour la peluche, à savoir dans son placard, derrière une expérience, avec d'autres butins. Sherlock enroula son corps nu dans son drap blanc, avant d'ouvrir la porte à John. Ce dernier se rua à l'intérieur, fouillant la pièce du regard. Rien. Rien à part des expériences horribles et plus dégoûtantes les unes que les autres.

_« Où ?! Sherlock ce n'est pas la première fois. Tu vas me répondre !_

_- J'aimerai savoir de quoi on m'accuse,_ dit Sherlock en drapant ses épaules comme s'il portait une toge. _C'est le minimum, non ?_

_- Je t'accuse de vol, Sherlock Holmes. Si tu crois que tu vas réussir à me dépouiller, tu te trompes ! »_

John agrippa violemment le col improvisé de Sherlock. Il tira dessus, lui faisant baisser la tête de force. Leurs souffles s'entremêlèrent un instant, suspendus dans le temps. Après quelques secondes qui semblèrent interminables aux deux hommes, Sherlock se dégagea, laissant un peu de mou dans son drap.

_« Présente tes preuves,_ murmura le détective. _Présente moi des preuves, et peut être que j'étudierai ton cas. Je ne traite les vols qu'à partir de trois millions de livres. _

_- Tu es peut être un excellent détective, mais parfois comme humain, tu ne vaux rien. »_

John tourna le dos à son ami, définitivement en colère contre lui. Il se dirigea vers la porte, mais un léger raclement de gorge l'arrêta dans sa course. Sherlock se tenait là, droit comme un I, le regard bas. Il s'avança à son tour, avant de regagner son habituelle expression de fierté au visage.

_« J'accepte l'affaire, _dit Sherlock._ Elle est intéressante. Un cambrioleur, qui frappe sans que je m'en aperçoive ! John tu es en danger._

_- Tu te fiches de moi._

_- Les probabilités pour que ce soit le cas sont extraordinairement élevées. »_

Sherlock offrit un sourire ainsi qu'un léger rire à son ami. John le regarda, éberlué. Puis, après une longue bataille intérieure, il se mit à rire à son tour. Sherlock s'était approché de John, et avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules. Le docteur baissa les yeux, glapit de surprise et les remonta aussi rapidement que possible.

_« Sherlock. Tu es nu._

_- Brillante observation,_ dit le détective en se cachant à nouveau. _J'accepte d'enquêter pour l'affaire du Cambrioleur du 221B. Je vais être sympathique, je ne vais pas te faire payer. »_

Sherlock devança John, le laissant seul dans la chambre. Il dévala les escaliers pour aller se faire un peu de thé. John tendit l'oreille. A en juger les hurlements, Sherlock devait être en conversation vidéo avec Lestrade. Le docteur fronça les sourcils. Autour de lui, il y avait des dizaines d'éprouvettes peu ragoutantes. Pas étonnant que le détective soit incapable de trouver le sommeil. Il ouvrit la grande armoire de Sherlock, et derrière une pile de chemises aux tons violets, il y avait une oreille de sa peluche qui dépassait. John eut un petit sourire, et il referma les portes de l'armoire. C'était à son tour de jouer.

oOo

**Jour 20**

oOo

Sherlock noua ses longs doigts, et il remercia poliment son ami pour l'habituelle tasse de thé. Deux adolescentes observaient les hommes avec une rare fascination. Quand l'une d'elle prit la parole, John se releva, pour la plus grande surprise de Sherlock, et monta les escaliers.

_« Nous sommes venues aussi vite que possible. Notre mère... Elle a disparu. Du jour au lendemain._

_- Des relations extra conjugales ?_

_- Grand dieu non ! _Dit la plus vieille. _Non, notre mère était un modèle de droiture. _

_- Était ?_ Gloussa Sherlock. _Elle a disparu, elle n'est pas encore morte._

_- Vous ne lisez pas les journaux étrangers ? _S'indigna la cadette. _Nous sommes venues d'Autriche. Notre mère a été assassinée durant un voyage d'affaires. Nous pensons que le corps est ici, en Angleterre. C'est pour ça que nous pensons que vous pouvez nous aider. »_

Sherlock haussa le sourcil, surpris de la tournure des événements. Certes les meurtres ne l'excitaient plus vraiment, il fallait au moins un double meurtre pour attiser sa curiosité, mais quelque chose dans la déclaration de ces deux demoiselles l'intriguait.

_« Du jour au lendemain ? Sans laisser un mot ?_

_- Justement, si, dit la cadette. Il y avait un post-it sur sa table de nuit, sur sa boîte de médicaments. Il y avait un simple « M » écrit dessus._

_- Moriarty,_ souffla Sherlock. _John ! JOHN ! Descends tout de suite ! Appelle Lestrade ! Mesdemoiselles, je prends votre cas. »_

John ignora la réclamation de son ami. Il était entré dans la chambre de Sherlock, et une pointe d'excitation ravagea son estomac. Entrer sans être vu avait quelque chose de terriblement grisant. Il avança sur la pointe des pieds, jusqu'au porte manteaux. L'horrible chapeau de Sherlock était sur perché sur son sommet, son immense manteau suspendu à une de ses branches. Son écharpe était enroulée dans la poche droite. John jeta un regard en arrière, pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours seul. Il ravala sa salive, avant d'enfiler un à un les précieux vêtements. Ils étaient bien trop grands pour lui, le manteau frôlait le sol avec une certaine insolence. Le « short friend effect » dans toute sa splendeur. John releva le col avec fierté, avant de tourner sur lui même. Enfin, pour parfaire sa tenue, il enfila l'écharpe de Sherlock autour de son cou. C'était ça, que le voleur ressentait ? Que c'était plaisant !

_« John on a une affaire urgente !_ Pesta la voix de Sherlock tout en bas. _Prépare tes affaires, et prends les miennes au passage, tu es déjà sur place. »_

John se crispa. Il était déjà repéré. Il se déshabilla rapidement, et posa le grand manteau sur son avant bras. Allait il assumer ? Certainement. John resserra un peu plus son écharpe, avant de descendre les escaliers avec joie et bonne humeur.

_« Que faisais-tu ?_ Dit Sherlock irrité. _Nous partons pour Douvres dans le premier taxi._

_- Ça va nous coûter une fortune._

_- Moriarty reprend du service. Et visiblement, nous avons un trafic d'Opium à démanteler,_ affirma le détective en enfilant son manteau. _Comment je le sais ? Il suffit de les regarder. Les pupilles des clientes étaient rétrécies, et visiblement elles se sont beaucoup grattées. Le rythme cardiaque de la plus jeune était anormalement élevé. J'ai déjà vu des gens dans un état semblable, après avoir travaillé dans des fumeries d'Opium. Elles ont retrouvé un « M » sur les médicaments de leur mère. Un sédatif à base d'Opium pur qu'elle devait prendre en forte quantité pour dormir. L'Opium a de forts effets d'accoutumance, elle devait sans doute augmenter les doses progressivement. Leur mère travaillait dans une fumerie, et profitait de quelques avantages en nature de la part des trafiquants qui l'alimentaient. »_

John fixa son ami un long moment, l'écharpe toujours autour de son cou. Sherlock le détailla de haut en bas, avant de remarquer. Il ne dit absolument rien à ce sujet, mais sa moue agacée suffit à John.

_« Comment sais-tu que la mère travaillait là dedans ?_

_- J'ai mentis. Elles m'ont dit que sa mort avait été relatée dans un journal, et j'ai fait croire que je n'étais pas au courant. Mais je savais qu'une gérante de ce genre de bar avait été arrêtée avant de disparaître. Je comptais sur leur honnêteté, mais visiblement ce n'est pas gagné. »_

Sherlock releva son col, avant de quitter l'appartement. A nouveau il contempla John amusé par la situation. Ils se défiaient du regard, en silence. Un taxi s'arrêta là, et leur annonça qu'ils en avaient pour une heure et demi de route. Au bout d'à peine dix minutes, la tête de John bascula sur l'épaule de Sherlock. Il s'était endormi, bercé par les tremblements de la voiture. Le détective hésita un instant à récupérer son écharpe, mais il se ravisa. C'était un bien maigre prix à payer en échange de ses activités de cambriolage.

oOo

**Jour 21-1**

oOo

Douvres n'avait pas grand chose à envier à Londres, et John appréciait l'endroit. Il avait vécu là pendant quelques semaines, après son retour de la guerre. Un hôtel pas vraiment glorieux lui avait fait un prix très généreux pour son séjour. Sherlock était venu pour trouver un corps, et il avait réussit, le lendemain de son arrivée. Tous deux observaient le corps d'une femme âgée d'une quarantaine d'années, retrouvé dans le coffre d'un train.

_« Ainsi le jeu reprend... _Dit Sherlock en s'accroupissant. _Elle est morte asphyxiée dans le coffre. Triste fin pour Madame Babsy, baronne locale du trafic d'Opium. C'est notre premier indice pour trouver la véritable affaire._

_- Pardon ? Ce n'est pas ça, notre affaire ?_

_- Non, ce n'est qu'une façade. C'est trop grossier, regarde : il y a des cheveux sous ses ongles. Il y a fort à parier qu'elle a été violée sans la moindre protection. Je suis aussi prêt à parier que le mégot trouvé dans le coffre contenait du cannabis. Elle a été tuée par un amateur, qui a tué pour la première fois, sans doute pour de l'argent. Le meurtrier s'est déjà sans doute rendu,_ dit le détective en tapotant quelques mots sur son téléphone. _Il ne faut pas trouver comment elle est morte. Il faut trouver où cette femme peut nous mener. _

_- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit dire aux filles alors ?_ Demanda John en scrutant le cadavre. _Qu'on ne va pas retrouver le meurtrier de leur mère ?_

_- John, il y a d'autres vies en danger. Moriarty veut nous amener à les sauver et je... »_

Le téléphone de Sherlock sonna, signalant la réception d'un MMS. John et le détective échangèrent un regard, avant de l'ouvrir. Le docteur recula d'un pas, choqué. La photo le montrait, lui, devant la scène de crime. La photo avait été prise d'une hauteur, et on ne voyait qu'un coin du manteau de Sherlock. Ils se retournèrent pour tenter de trouver le responsable du cliché, mais seule l'équipe était là. Le détective serra son poing ganté, et John serra les dents. Pourquoi est-ce que ça devait toujours tomber sur lui ? En dessous, il était indiqué qu'il ne restait plus que deux jours.

_« Rentrons,_ dit John en croisant les bras. _Prenons les photos et rentrons. Je ne me sens pas en sécurité ici. »_

Sherlock aurait voulu protester, mais le regard de John l'en empêcha. A nouveau, les deux hommes se glissèrent dans un taxi, un silence pesant s'était installé entre eux. Après de longues minutes, John se décida enfin.

_« J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un m'en veux. D'abord le théâtre, ensuite le mari qui m'a prit pour une cible vivante. Et là, cette photo._

_- Je suis là, il ne t'arrivera rien,_ dit Sherlock en se tournant vers son ami. _Nous allons l'arrêter, et sauver ces vies. Moriarty va nous téléphoner, et nous trouverons. »_

Comme pour rassurer son ami, Sherlock posa sa main sur celle de John. Ce dernier lui adressa un pâle sourire, rassuré.

oOo

**Jour 21-2**

oOo

Sherlock tournait comme un lion en cage. Pourquoi lui avoir envoyé une photo de John ? Pourquoi avoir assassiné une trafiquante d'Opium ? Il n'en savait rien. John s'était absenté, il était en sécurité au poste de Police, et il avait laissé sa clé de chambre dans le museau empaillé du salon. Peut être était il trop préoccupé pour trouver une nouvelle cachette.

Sherlock se laissa tomber dans le lit de son ami. Il l'aimait, ce lit. Sans doute plus que son propre lit. Il se roula plusieurs fois dedans, soufflant de soulagement. Il aurait voulu rester là, envelopper son corps nu dans les draps. Sherlock se promit de le faire un jour, dans un moment de paix. Comme il l'avait prédit, son téléphone sonna. La voix était jeune, sanglotante.

_« Tu... Ne... M'as... Pas oublié ? _Murmura la voix. _Sher... Sherlock vas tu me trouver ?_

_- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Tu m'as laissé quarante-huit heures, ce qui implique soit une affaire compliquée, soit une longue distance à parcourir. Je vote pour la seconde option, tu sais que je travaille mieux sous pression._

_- Ju... Juste._ La voix ravala bruyamment sa salive. _Empo... Emporte le avec t... Toi ! »_

Au fur et à mesure que la voix débitait sa menace implicite, Sherlock fouillait la chambre de John. Au dessus de son armoire, il découvrit un petit boîtier noir. Il contenait deux oreillettes de transmission, un peu usées. Ce genre d'oreillette que les soldats les plus exposés utilisaient, pour pouvoir communiquer discrètement si l'un des deux venait à être kidnappé. C'était l'objet idéal. Il glissa le boîtier dans sa poche, avant de se concentrer sur ce que l'otage disait.

_« Sau... Sautez dans l'av... Ah ! Pitié ! Non ! NON ! »_

La connexion coupa brutalement, laissant un Sherlock dépité. John venait de rentrer.

oOo

**Jour 22**

oOo

Minuit venait de sonner à l'aéroport de Londres. Mycroft avait fait venir un avion à la demande de son frère, et avait accepté de lui fournir le meilleur pilote pour arriver à temps.

_« Tu es certain ? _Demanda Mycroft.

_- Oui. Tout nous mène en Afghanistan. Ils sont les premiers producteurs d'Opium, et Babsy était une excellente cliente. Et Moriarty m'a envoyé une photo de John. Inutile de préciser que tout ce qui relie les trois indices, c'est l'Afghanistan. Nous devons nous y rendre. »_

John regardait son ami avec insistance. Voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait aucun recul de sa part, il monta finalement dans l'avion privé. A l'intérieur il y avait une dizaine de membres du personnel, toutes des femmes très bien habillées. Leurs charmes ne laissèrent pas John indifférent, et il s'installa docilement dans le fauteuil qui lui était proposé. Sherlock ne tarda pas à le rejoindre.

_« Je te prierai de ranger tes yeux, quelqu'un pourrait trébucher dessus, _siffla Sherlock.

_- Il faut bien que je me calme. Je déteste prendre l'avion. Et je n'aime pas retourner là bas. Tu le sais parfaitement. »_

Sherlock se pencha en avant, pour prendre appuis sur les genoux de John. Il passa sa main contre la poche de sa veste, et il en profita pour y glisser discrètement une oreillette. Au moins, Sherlock pourrait retrouver son ami en cas de problème. Le détective pressa sa main contre celle de John. Il ne la retira pas, mais le contact avait désormais quelque chose de gênant. Cependant, il ne le fit pas remarquer.

John tourna la tête vers le hublot. Le paysage défilait tranquillement sous ses yeux, les charmantes hôtesses gravitaient autour de lui, adorables et serviables. Sherlock l'observait silencieusement, les mains jointes. Quelque chose avait changé en lui. Mais quoi ? John n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il s'allongea dans son fauteuil, pour mieux repenser à ce que sa sœur avait pu dire. Elle avait raison. Sherlock était son héros. Celui qu'il suivrait jusqu'en enfer s'il le lui demandait. Celui pour qui il avait tué sans scrupule. Celui pour qui il avait risqué sa vie plusieurs fois. Celui avec qui il vivait. Celui avec qui il avait partagé un lit. John s'ébroua mentalement à cette pensée. Il ferma les yeux, pour mieux écouter son esprit. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le sommeil embruma son cerveau.

_**Je t'ai surestimé. Un mort pour rien. JM**_

Sherlock rangea son téléphone. John dormait, il ne voulait pas le réveiller. Qu'est ce qui se passerait, s'il le perdait ? C'était impossible à envisager. Le détective se redressa, pour passer derrière le siège de John. Il passa ses longs doigts dans les cheveux blonds de son ami, qui grogna dans son sommeil. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment doux, et Sherlock pouvait sentir quelques cicatrices sur le cuir chevelu. Il se pencha avec une lenteur calculée, et déposa un baiser sur son front. John souffla un peu plus fort, sans doute perdu dans son rêve.

_« Auriez vous des ciseaux à ongles ?_ Dit Sherlock à l'adresse d'une hôtesse. _Je sais que normalement c'est interdit, mais j'ai remarqué que vous veniez de vous les couper. Ah et faites nous atterrir d'urgence. Je me suis trompé. »_

L'hôtesse eut un petit rire coupable, avant de sortir une minuscule paire de ciseaux de son uniforme. Sherlock la remercia, avant de sortir un petit sachet de ses poches. Il glissa les lames dans les cheveux de John, pour en extirper une petite mèche. Il la rangea soigneusement, avant de rendre les ciseaux à sa propriétaire. John se retourna dans le large fauteuil de cuir blanc, dévoilant son cou. Sherlock se mordit la lèvre, perturbé par son propre geste. Au moins, il garderait un souvenir de ce moment.

_« Sherlock ? Pourquoi sommes nous en train de descendre ? Nous sommes arrivés ?_

_- Non. Nous nous posons en urgence. Prépare toi à courir, veux tu ? »_

oOo

**Jour 23-1**

oOo

John pressa une poche glacée sur son front. Salaud de Moriarty. L'avion avait tout juste eu le temps d'être posé et évacué, avant d'exploser, diffusant des éclats d'acier dans un large rayon. Les deux hommes étaient en route pour rentrer chez eux, ils avaient fait escale en France en attendant le prochain bateau. John avait lourdement insisté pour ne pas remonter dans un avion. Alors ils attendaient, sur un banc de Calais, ville connue pour servir de passage entre les deux pays.

_« C'était bien joué,_ lâcha Sherlock. _En envoyant un avion en Afghanistan, pour le faire exploser, c'était le meilleur moyen d'engager un accident diplomatique. C'était un attentat, et nous étions les victimes, ainsi que l'équipage._

_- Comment as-tu pu comprendre ?_

_- Il a tout fait pour nous envoyer là bas. C'était trop facile. J'ai reçu un appel d'une de ses voix. Elle a dit « Sautez dans l'avion » et il l'a fait abattre. Ce n'était donc pas une expression dite à la légère. Il lui a suffit de savoir quel avion allait nous servir. Il est là, proche de nous... Mais nous ne le voyons pas. Je vais finir par croire qu'il a raison, nous sommes ses jouets. »_

Sherlock se tourna vers John, avant de passer un bras derrière son dos. Il ne se dégagea pas, encore embourbé dans son mal de crâne. Le détective avait failli perdre la vie, et son ami, une fois de plus. Il aurait voulu lui dire tout ce qu'il ressentait à son égard, lui dire à quel point il tenait à lui. Mais il en avait été parfaitement incapable. John laissa tomber sa poche de glace au sol, elle avait totalement fondu. Son cœur pesait lourd dans sa poitrine. Les mots de sa sœur tournaient en boucle dans sa tête.

_« Sherlock... On ne peut pas continuer ainsi. Risquer nos vies, comme ça. Un jour, peut être que tu ne comprendras pas assez vite._

_- Quelle est ta conclusion ?_ Dit Sherlock en croisant les jambes.

_- Je... Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Nous nous protégeons l'un l'autre, mais un jour, ça cédera. Et on ne pourra rien y faire. Harriet a raison, tu..._ John hésita un instant. _Tu es mon héros. Mais tu n'es pas immortel. Ton pouvoir, c'est ton intelligence. Et moi tout ce que j'ai... C'est toi. »_

oOo

**Jour 23-2**

oOo

Le 221B Baker Street avait quelque chose de rassurant, ce jour là. La main de Sherlock posée sur son épaule également. John s'était confié, et Sherlock l'avait écouté jusqu'au bout. Il n'avait pas ajouté un mot, tant il avait raison. John était en constant danger, avec lui. Le docteur s'éclipsa rapidement dans la salle de bain, laissant Sherlock seul.

Sherlock se faufila dans la chambre de John, comme à son habitude. Il savait qu'il devait agir vite, sinon il se ferait surprendre. Mais à bien y réfléchir, l'idée était affreusement tentante. Comment allait il réagir ? Sherlock n'en savait rien. Il s'installa sur le bord du lit, téléphone à la main. Le détective entendait le bruit de l'eau dans la pièce voisine.

_**Je m'ennuie à mourir. JM**_

_**Alors meurs, tu ne t'ennuieras plus en enfer. SH**_

_**Que ferais tu sans moi ? Tu as besoin de moi. Moi. Moi. Moi ? Moi ! JM**_

Sherlock souffla, avant d'éteindre son portable et de le ranger dans sa poche. Il trouva une petite trousse de toilette sur la table de chevet, qui n'était pas là auparavant. Sans doute l'avait il emmené pour aller enquêter. Sherlock y découvrit un ensemble de tubes, dont un de crème pour les mains. Elle avait été achetée au rabais, et sa date de péremption proche indiquait qu'elle était là dedans depuis un long moment. Sherlock pressa le tube au dessus de ses mains, et une forte odeur sucrée s'en dégagea. Il frotta ses longs doigts entre eux, savourant le contact. La crème avait été conçue pour soigner les blessures du froid et de l'usure, et il n'en manquait qu'une faible quantité. John avait dû se blesser aux mains, et l'utiliser pendant quelques jours.

Le bruit de l'eau s'était arrêté. John allait revenir. Mais Sherlock ne bougeait pas. Moriarty. Moriarty aurait pu les tuer. C'était un criminel, et tuer ne l'effrayait pas. Pire, il devait ressentir une certaine excitation en le faisant. Il leur avait dit que l'avion allait sauter. Puis il avait abattu son otage. C'était vicieux. Sherlock secoua la tête, avant d'enfouir le tube dans sa poche.

_« Sherlock ? »_

John se tenait là, enroulé dans sa serviette de bain. Sherlock le détailla de haut en bas, toujours assit sur le bord de son lit. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la cicatrice de son épaule, puis sur le léger ventre qui soulevait la serviette.

_« Je ne vais pas te demander ce que tu fais là. Ça je le sais déjà. _

_- Demande le moi,_ murmura Sherlock. _Donne moi une chance de m'expliquer. _

_- Très bien. Pourquoi ?_

_- Je suis seul. Je suis seul et je n'ai personne pour le comprendre. Je ne peux pas te demander de rester là tous les jours. Je ne suis pas assez mauvais pour cela. Alors je... Je prends tout ce qui me fera me sentir moins seul. _

_- L'affaire du Cambrioleur du 221B est donc résolue ?_ Dit John avec un certain amusement.

_- Le criminel risque de récidiver s'il n'est pas emprisonné, _souffla le détective en se relevant_. Je ne peux rien promettre. »_

Sherlock vissa ses yeux dans ceux de John. Il était découvert, sur les lieux du crime, mais il s'en fichait. John était comme une image trop fragile pour tenir debout dans son esprit. Il ne voulait pas le perdre, c'était certain. Mais comment le lui avouer ? Il n'en savait rien. C'était impossible. John indiqua la sortie à son ami, il voulait se trouver seul. Sherlock se réfugia dans sa propre chambre. Dans un geste rageur, il projeta sur son lit tout ce qu'il avait pu dérober. Il y avait vingt trois objets en tout. Pratiquement un mois de vols divers et variés. Le docteur Watson occupait absolument toutes ses pensées. Et cela le rendait fou.

oOo

John pressa ses mains contre son ventre, encore humide de sa douche. Sherlock lui avait ouvert son cœur. Le médecin était son unique ami, il en était parfaitement conscient. C'était un poids trop lourd à porter. C'est avec un léger pincement au cœur qu'il s'allongea sur son lit. C'était à son tour de se sentir affreusement seul. Cette nuit là, et pour la seconde fois, John frappa à la porte de Sherlock.

* * *

Les sentiments de nos deux héros se précisent, les âmes se rapprochent.

Les règles ne changent pas : vous pouvez proposer jusqu'à trois objets différents dans une review !  
A noter que désormais, John peut aussi être un cambrioleur en puissance ! Si l'objet est pour lui, précisez le. :)

La suite au prochain épisode, nos héros n'ont pas fini de nous surprendre !

N'oubliez pas le pourboire de l'auteure et see you soon ~


	7. Saison 1 Jours 24 à 26

**EDIT !**

**La première saison de cette fanfiction est officiellement terminée ! Elle s'étend jusqu'au chapitre 11 ! Je vous invite à y faire vos propositions pour la seconde saison.**

**Les suggestions pour ce chapitre sont fermées, mais vos commentaires et impressions sont plus que bienvenus. J'y répondrai même avec plaisir ! N'ayez pas peur d'inonder ma boite mail, j'adore discuter avec mes lecteurs :)**

**Date de sortie de la saison 2 : 29 mars 2014**

* * *

**ooO Le Cambrioleur du 221B Ooo**

**- Jours 24 à 26-**

Sherlock ne prit pas la peine de ranger tous ses butins. John était entré dans la chambre, le regard bas, les lèvres pincées. Il scruta tous les objets posés dans le lit, et il constata amèrement que tout ce qui avait pu manquer à l'appel était là.

_« Sherlock..._

_- Je suis désolé, _souffla le détective. _Je vais tout remettre à sa place. Je me souviens de tous les emplacements._

_- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, _répondit John. _Je vais m'en occuper. »_

John se saisit des objets en question, pour les poser sur le bureau de Sherlock. Il bouscula au passage quelques expériences encore trop charnues, mais cela ne le choqua pas, il y était désormais habitué. D'ailleurs le matin même, il avait découvert un sachet d'yeux dans le frigo. John se tourna à nouveau vers son ami, déterminé.

_« J'étais sérieux, là bas. Tu es tout ce que j'ai. Mais... Tu ne peux pas continuer ainsi._

_- J'en suis conscient. Un jour ta chambre risque d'être totalement vidée._

_- Oui, car je serai parti. »_

Sherlock secoua doucement la tête, choqué. Il ne pouvait plus s'imaginer sans son colocataire. Que ferait il sans lui ? Il n'enquêterait plus jamais, il en était certain. Sherlock savait que la frontière entre lui et Moriarty était suffisamment mince pour être franchie un soir de malheur. Le détective ravala sa salive avant de soulever ses couvertures.

_« Passe la nuit ici. Je te promet que..._

_- Ne me promets rien, Sherlock. C'est en toi, _dit John sans hésitation. _Tant que tu te sentiras seul, tu voleras tout ce que tu peux. _

_- Alors ne me laisse plus seul. Laisse moi t'engager. Tu seras mieux payé qu'à ton hôpital. Tu n'auras plus de loyer à payer. Je..._

_- C'est impossible, et tu le sais très bien. Mais je peux passer la nuit ici. Tu me fais une place ? »_

Sherlock se recula, pour laisser autant de place que possible à John. Il se glissa sous les couvertures, et fixa obstinément le plafond. La respiration du détective s'était faite un peu plus forte, mais il ne rajouta rien. C'était une sorte de menace qui planait au dessus de sa tête. S'il volait encore, John partirait. Mais le fait d'avoir toutes ces parcelles de lui avait quelque chose d'atrocement rassurant. John tourna sa tête vers son ami, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Sherlock ferma les yeux. Que devait-il faire ? Il n'en savait rien. Le souffle de John s'était approché, chaud et lent.

_« Que doit-on faire dans ce genre de situation ?_ Murmura Sherlock.

_- Te taire. Tu dois te taire. Tout simplement. »_

Les lèvres de John s'écrasèrent sur celles de Sherlock. Le détective ne bougea pas, les yeux grands ouverts. Après quelques secondes, il réalisa enfin ce qui se passait. John tenait son visage entre ses mains, le corps tremblant. Sherlock resta là, interdit. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux bouclés, avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule meurtrie de John. Il se sentait bien, là. Sherlock leva les yeux vers John, qui embrassa son front à plusieurs reprises.

_« Je ne sais pas comment réagir,_ souffla Sherlock en s'installant confortablement.

_- Alors essaye de dormir. Tu n'as pas dormi depuis trop longtemps. Nous en discuterons demain, d'accord ?_

_- Ne va pas travailler demain,_ dit le détective en pressant ses lèvres sur l'épaule de John. _J'ai des enquêtes. Beaucoup d'enquêtes. Et je sens arriver le quadruple meurtre. Il y a eu trop de meurtres simples ces derniers temps. »_

John posa sa main au dessus des yeux de Sherlock, les forçant à se fermer. Le détective ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir, ses jambes posées sur celles de John. Le docteur soupira en silence, perdu dans ses pensées. Que venait-il de faire ? Il n'en savait rien. Avec les femmes, ce genre de geste lui semblait parfaitement naturel. Mais là, c'était Sherlock. L'homme avec qui il partageait un appartement. Avec qui il partageait sa vie. Le sommeil ne tarda pas à l'envelopper à son tour.

oOo

**Jour 24-1**

oOo

John se réveilla, totalement seul. Sherlock s'était enfui aux alentours de six heure du matin, pour aller consulter ses mails. John réalisa qu'il s'était endormi avec sa serviette de bain autour des reins, mais il préféra ignorer ce détail gênant. Sherlock avait passé la nuit dans ses bras. Pire encore, il l'avait embrassé, tout en lui ordonnant de se taire. C'était... Inhabituel. Il secoua la tête, avant de descendre à son tour. Sherlock était déjà en train de fouiller l'ordinateur de John, pour son plus grand désespoir.

_« Tu sais que tu peux consulter mon blog à partir de ton ordinateur ? _Grogna John en s'affalant dans le canapé. _Ça m'arrangerait._

_- Ton ordinateur est plus performant que le miens, simple utilité. Écoute ça : « Monsieur Sherlock Holmes, je vous écris pour vous signaler la disparition de ma maîtresse d'école. Elle était très gentille et elle nous manque beaucoup. Sa remplaçante est très méchante. Pouvez vous nous aider ? »_

_- C'est... Mignon ? _Dit John en haussant un sourcil. _Mais je doute que cela puisse t'intéresser. Ça m'étonne que tu te sois donné la peine de me le lire._

_- Sauf que j'ai reçu un autre mail, en rapport avec le premier... Une seconde... Ah. Voilà. « Bonjour. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de solliciter un détective pour ce genre de problème, mais les faits sont là : mon école est maudite. Cela va faire trente ans que j'en suis la directrice, et depuis quatre ans des professeurs disparaissent, sans jamais donner de nouvelles. Serait il possible d'obtenir un rendez-vous ? »_

_- On se croirait dans un remake de Harry Potter,_ dit John en esquissant un faible sourire. _Tu vas accepter je suppose ?_

_- Il s'agit peut être de quelque chose d'encore mieux qu'un quadruple meurtre. Alors... »_

Sherlock referma le clapet de la machine, avant de bondir hors de sa chaise. Il avait prit le temps de fouiller l'ordinateur de John, et de déduire la nouvelle cachette de la clef. Cela était-il nécessaire ? Sherlock n'en savait rien. Mais il en avait profondément envie. Il repensa à la façon dont John l'avait embrassé. Bien sûr, qu'il savait de quoi il s'agissait. Mais il avait préféré l'oublier, enterrer ça au plus profond de lui. Sherlock posa son front sur ses mains, confus. John était là, prostré dans le canapé. Il triturait nerveusement son téléphone portable, tapant rapidement quelques messages.

La porte de l'appartement claqua, faisant sursauter Sherlock. John était parti en avance, Harriet lui avait donné rendez-vous au restaurant Italien du coin. Sherlock appréciait la jeune femme, elle avait quelque chose de différent, pratiquement magique. Le détective passa la main sous le rebord de la fenêtre du salon. Le contact froid du métal rassura Sherlock, et il la glissa dans sa poche. La chambre de John lui sembla plus froide que d'habitude. Il l'avait embrassé. Une chambre qui manquait de vie. S'il volait encore, John s'en irait. Durant la nuit, il avait caressé son front, alors que John pensait Sherlock endormi. Il lui avait murmuré quelques mots déjà oubliés, puis sa respiration s'était à nouveau calmée.

_**Haut les mains, cesse toute activité et rejoins-moi au restaurant. JW**_

_**Je dois étudier certaines fermentations ultra rapides. Profite de ta sœur. SH**_

_**C'était un ordre. JW**_

Sherlock secoua la tête, amusé. Il allait le rejoindre, c'était certain. Mais avant cela, il avait quelque chose de plus intéressant à faire. Sherlock se pencha pour regarder sous le lit. Il y avait un carton posé sur le parquet, couvert de poussières. Le détective l'extirpa rapidement, pour y découvrir une multitude de cahiers d'école. L'un d'eux attira son attention, un cahier de papier brouillon. Les feuilles fines avaient été abîmées par le temps, et l'encre avait fini par en transpercer certaines. A en juger l'année et la calligraphie approximative, John devait avoir tout juste neuf ans. Il y avait là quelques exercices sur la construction des phrases en anglais, mais aussi des exercices de mathématiques. John n'était pas vraiment doué, à en juger toutes les ratures. Plusieurs tâches rondes indiquaient même que l'enfant avait dû pleurer au dessus de ces feuilles. John n'était visiblement pas un très bon élève. Mais il avait dû se rattraper, pour devenir médecin. Il avait dû avoir un déclic quelconque plus tard, le poussant à compléter de prestigieuses études.

_**Sherlock, nous t'attendons. JW**_

_**Je suis en route. SH**_

_**Il a raison, dépêche toi ! JM **_

Sherlock quitta les lieux sans plus de cérémonie, à la poursuite de John.

oOo

**Jour 24-2**

oOo

Les mains de Harriet étaient trop fines. Ses tendons, et ses os, jouaient sous sa peau. Mais cette finesse lui allait à merveille, quand elle refaisait son chignon à l'aide d'un crayon de bois. Cette coiffure contrastait avec son tailleur très strict, et John ne se lassait pas d'observer une fine mèche qui s'échappait toujours, pour s'abattre sur son front. Chacun avait commandé une pizza, avec plus ou moins d'appétit.

_« Tu es sérieuse ?_ Dit John en s'étouffant à moitié avec son quartier de pizza. _Tu vas travailler... En France ? Mais c'est fantastique !_

_- Cache ton enthousiasme un peu mieux que ça. Mais tu as bien entendu. Ils payent mieux. Ce qui est d'ailleurs étonnant. Mais je ne suis pas venue pour parler de moi. Tu m'avais l'air tendu ce matin au téléphone._

_- Je ne sais pas si je dois t'en parler... Mais que ferais tu, si la personne avec qui tu vis te vole quotidiennement ? Je ne me sens pas en sécurité._

_- Je rangerai ma morale bien pensante, et je chercherai à comprendre. Tu sais... Certains noient leur chagrin dans l'alcool. D'autres dans la drogue ou la cigarette. Sherlock lui, se réfugie dans la kleptomanie._

_- Je n'ai jamais parlé de Sherlock. Il s'agit de Sar..._

_- A d'autres, John. Tu ne sais pas me mentir. »_

La porte du restaurant s'ouvrit à la volée. Sherlock entra dans le restaurant, bousculant la serveuse au passage. Il la rattrapa de justesse, avant de se précipiter à la table de John. Il souffla de soulagement, en constatant qu'il allait bien. Harriet le salua avec un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus sincère, avant de reprendre comme si de rien n'était.

_« Effectivement, je pars en France. Venez me rendre visite à l'occasion._

_- Avec plaisir, _dit Sherlock, à bout de souffle. _John j'ai reçu un message de Moriarty. Il sait que tu es là, et que tu m'attendais. Il nous observe. On part, et vite. Nous avons une enquête à résoudre, et plus nous nous éloignerons, mieux ce sera. »_

oOo

**Jour 25-1**

oOo

La main de John passa à plusieurs reprises sur son bas ventre. L'eau de la douche avait quelque chose de rassurant. Sherlock avait réservé deux chambres dans un hôtel d'Écosse, pour aller enquêter sur cette affaire de disparitions. Le détective s'était absenté pour aller auditionner l'élève qui se plaignait de la remplaçante. John souffla de soulagement en sortant de la cabine, avant de s'enrouler dans un peignoir de bain aux couleurs de l'hôtel. Sherlock avait dû débourser une fortune ! Habituellement, ils se contentaient d'une auberge au rabais, et le tirage au sort désignait celui qui allait dormir sur un lit de camp. En général, le sort n'était pas vraiment commode avec John, et c'était lui qui se retrouvait à dormir dans un duvet.

_**Interrogatoire concluant. La directrice est la suivante. SH**_

_**Qu'as-tu appris ? JW**_

_**L'enfant avait raison. La remplaçante est absolument odieuse. Je soupçonne quelque chose. SH**_

_**Sois prudent. JW**_

John réchauffa son corps dans l'épais tissu. Sherlock lui manquait, et pire encore, il s'inquiétait pour lui. Moriarty les avait il suivis jusqu'en Écosse ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais si c'était le cas, ils étaient tous les deux en danger. John s'ébroua l'esprit, il ne devait pas céder à la panique. Sherlock lui manquait. Ce constat tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Depuis cette nuit là, son ami agissait différemment. Il n'était pas plus attentionné, loin de là, mais son côté sociopathe s'était légèrement effacé.

_**J'ai laissé la porte de ma chambre ouverte. Peux-tu aller la fermer ? SH**_

John fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Sherlock d'oublier ce genre de détail. Il haussa les épaules, avant de se diriger vers la chambre de son ami. John constata qu'elle avait l'air nettement moins confortable que la sienne, et une série d'éprouvettes avaient été alignées sur une étagère. Les volets de bois blanc étaient restés fermés à double tour, empêchant toute lumière d'entrer.

A cet instant, John comprit. Il venait de comprendre pourquoi Sherlock ressentait autant de plaisir à fouiner dans ses affaires en son absence. Cela avait quelque chose de grisant. Le docteur comprit également pourquoi il retrouvait régulièrement ses draps froissés. Sherlock devait éprouver un certain plaisir à se rouler dedans. Alors John fit de même, délaissant les manches de son peignoir pour plonger ses bras sous les lourds oreillers. Un objet attira son attention, posé presque en évidence sur un petit guéridon. Un épais porte monnaie de cuir noir, usé par le temps. Il y avait toutes sortes de cartes à l'intérieur. Uniquement des cartes ! John souffla, étonné. Il regarda rapidement derrière lui, pour s'assurer que le détective n'était pas revenu entre deux.

_**N'en profite pas. SH**_

_**Je ne suis pas comme ça. J'ai fermé la porte de ta chambre, tu viendras chercher la clef. JW**_

John eut un petit rire, avant de repasser le peignoir sur son dos. Il regagna sa chambre, son butin entre les mains. Il y avait des cartes de fidélité aux quatre coins de l'Angleterre, majoritairement de petites librairies. Il y avait également de nombreuses cartes de crédit, toutes au nom de Sherlock. Sauf une, mise à part. Elle appartenait à Mycroft Holmes. Le fait qu'elle semble parfaitement neuve indiquait que l'homme venait de la faire refaire. Et d'ailleurs, que faisait elle dans le porte monnaie de Sherlock ? Il avait certainement payé le séjour avec cette carte. Le code avait été gratté sur un bout de papier, glissé entre deux autres cartes. La tentation était immense. Mais John n'était pas un voleur, il valait mieux que ça.

Mais il s'ennuyait.

oOo

**Jour 25-2**

oOo

Sherlock entra en trombe dans la chambre de John. Son manteau battait derrière lui, et il le jeta rageusement sur le lit de son ami, qui s'y trouvait encore. John tenta maladroitement de cacher toute la nourriture qu'il avait pu commander, ainsi que la corbeille de divers alcool. Il se félicita cependant d'avoir pu ramener la carte bancaire à temps.

_« Je ne comprend pas ! Je n'aime pas ne pas comprendre !_ Beugla Sherlock en jetant son chapeau à travers la pièce. _Quelque chose m'échappe, mais quoi ? QUOI ?!_

_- Du calme,_ tenta John en se redressant. _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

_- La directrice ! Je lui ai parlé... Je pensais que c'était la remplaçante, la coupable. Mais elle l'a littéralement innocentée, et ce définitivement. A chaque fois, elle était dans une petite école de Londres. Des dizaines d'enseignants et d'enfants peuvent témoigner._

_- Et la directrice ?_

_- Elle est innoce... Bon sang, John ! D'où vient toute cette nourriture ? »_

Sherlock s'empara d'un petit pain, avant de croquer dedans. Il envoya voler le reste, toujours en vociférant sur son propre manque de logique, fait suffisamment rare pour étonner John. Le détective n'était que rarement en panne d'idées.

_« La directrice a un alibi pour les trois dernières disparitions. Elle était à une exposition de Rubens, à Londres, avec ses élèves. Elle m'a même décrit son tableau favori, Prométhée Supplicié._

_- C'est une très belle peinture, effectivement._

_- Quelque chose ne va pas,_ dit Sherlock. _C'est trop parfait. Elle peut justifier chacun de ses déplacements. Elle peut toujours trouver au minimum une dizaine de témoins fiables. _

_- Elle est innocente, sinon elle n'aurait pas fait appel à tes services. _John se redressa, soudainement éclairé. _Le Prométhée Supplicié, tu disais ?_

_- Oui._

_- Le tableau a été exposé du 22 mai au 23 septembre 2013 dans un nouveau musée de France. Avant cela il était dans un musée Londonien pour une exposition temporaire. De quand date sa déclaration ?_

_- John, tu es génial !_ Cria Sherlock en se levant à son tour. _Son alibi date de fin juin. C'était une sortie de fin d'année. Elle ne peut pas avoir vu ce tableau à Londres, il était à des centaines de kilomètres de là. La justice est en marche ! »_

John secoua la tête, amusé. Cette information, il l'avait retenue d'un prospectus donné dans les gares londoniennes. Sherlock ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à ce genre d'art, et son expression ravie valait tout l'or du monde. Il attrapa une plaque de chocolat commandée par John, avant de quitter à nouveau les lieux, trop heureux d'avoir enfin compris ce qui n'allait pas. John était à nouveau seul, et cette situation ne lui plaisait absolument pas. L'envie de s'introduire à nouveau dans la chambre de Sherlock était atrocement tentante.

oOo

**Jour 26-1**

oOo

Les mains de Sherlock tremblaient littéralement. Il avait collé cinq patchs de nicotine sur ses bras, et son cœur battait la chamade. John l'observait, impuissant. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés de l'hôtel, le détective était sur les nerfs. De temps à autre, il consultait son téléphone, tapotait quelques mots, et se remettait à trembler.

A partir de l'information de John, l'affaire avait été très simple à résoudre. La directrice de l'école faisait entrer des femmes en situation irrégulière, tout en les faisant passer pour des professeurs. Il lui suffisait de les revendre ensuite, cette fois comme des prostituées. Elle se chargeait de faire passer cela pour une disparition, afin de pouvoir embaucher légalement un nouveau professeur. Les enfants adoraient ces « enseignants » car ils étaient incapables de faire cours, et laissaient les enfants en paix.

_« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi elle a fait appel à moi, _souffla Sherlock en faisant craquer ses longs doigts.

_- Je me suis renseigné... Et des parents commençaient à soupçonner quelque chose. Elle aurait fait cela pour se dédouaner et continuer tranquillement. Elle se pensait plus maligne que toi,_ pouffa John.

_- Elle l'était. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je serai passé à côté. _

_- C'est vrai. Je suis indispensable, en fait !_ Dit John en bombant le torse.

_- Indubitablement. »_

Les regards des deux hommes se croisèrent, tendus. John se mordit la lèvre, repensant à ce qu'il avait imposé à son ami. Il se remémora la sensation de ce baiser. Sherlock n'avait pas répondu, mais il ne l'avait pas repoussé non plus. Il s'était blotti contre lui. John ne savait plus quoi penser. Il se releva, avant de fouiller les poches de son manteau. Le docteur eut un petit soupir de satisfaction, le paquet était encore là. Sherlock ne manqua pas de le remarquer, mais il ne rajouta rien. John s'étira, et il se gifla mentalement.

Sherlock ne lui plaisait pas. Après tout, c'était un homme. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel homme. Il était à la fois d'une redoutable intelligence, et parfois incroyablement ignorant. John tenta de scruter l'expression de Sherlock. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur son portable, et parfois une légère grimace trahissait son agacement. Avait il peur ? John n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que Sherlock ne pouvait pas lui plaire. La chaleur de sa joue sur son épaule blessée ne pouvait pas le rendre heureux. Sa main posée sur son ventre ne pouvait pas lui procurer une douce chaleur. Ses longues jambes entrelacées avec les siennes ne pouvaient pas le réchauffer. John jura à voix basse, avant d'enfiler son gilet. Il quitta les lieux, il devait aller boire quelque chose.

oOo

**Jour 26-2**

oOo

Sherlock posa son téléphone sur son bureau. John venait de s'en aller, sans un mot, et il avait laissé son manteau en évidence sur son fauteuil. Le détective se jeta dessus, pour prélever le paquet qui était caché dedans. C'était un emballage très soigné, et léger. Un ruban doré fermait le tout. Sherlock tira dessus, et le papier cadeau dévoila un petit sachet de caramels au beurre salé. Il y avait un petit papier accroché dessus, signé de la main de John lui même.

_« Je sais très bien que tu vas fouiller mes affaires. Mets toi ça sous la dent, ça t'occupera. »_

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel. Certes il était découvert, mais le fait que John ai pensé à faire cela touchait le détective en plein cœur. Pourquoi avait il fait ça ? Sans doute pour préserver ses affaires. Ils venaient d'une confiserie très chic de Londres, et leur structure irrégulière démontrait qu'ils avaient été réalisés à la main, et non par une machine indélicate. Un fin « S » avait été ajouté au dessus de chaque carré, avec un fin trait de chocolat. Le goût était incroyable, et Sherlock se dit qu'il serait appréciable de remercier John quand il allait revenir. Son téléphone sonna, attirant son attention.

Sherlock se posa tranquillement dans son canapé. Il avait reçu un appel en absence de John, mais il n'osait pas rappeler. C'était sans doute une erreur. Le détective ferma les yeux, fatigué. La nuit passée dans sa chambre d'hôtel, il n'avait pas fermé l'œil, trop occupé à lire divers rapports d'enquête. Son téléphone vibra à nouveau.

_**Les grands enfants ne mangent pas de sucrerie. JM**_

Sherlock tourna la tête. Il se redressa, pour regarder par la fenêtre. Moriarty pouvait le voir ? C'était impossible. Il grimaça, son corps s'était remis à trembler. Sherlock ferma les rideaux, nerveux. Il pria un instant, pour que John ne soit pas en danger, pas une fois de plus.

_**Tu as cinq jours pour lui dire adieu. Ensuite, tu viendras avec moi. JM**_

_**Tu ne peux pas refuser. JM**_

Le détective lâcha son téléphone, qui s'écrasa sur le lourd tapis du salon. Moriarty ne plaisantait jamais. Sherlock pressa la main sur sa poitrine. L'objet vibra avec plus de force encore, indigné d'avoir été ainsi ignoré.

_**Si tu refuses, il aura encore une ceinture d'explosifs à la taille. Ce genre d'accessoire lui va à merveille, tu sais ? JM**_

_**Laisse le en dehors de tout ça. SH**_

_**Ce n'est pas négociable, tu sais ? Dans quelques secondes, il aura une jolie cible peinte sur le front. JM**_

_**Quelles sont tes conditions ? SH**_

_**Cinq jours. Dans cinq jours tu recevras le nom d'un de mes... Concurrents. Ta mission sera de le tuer. Ensuite, tu travailleras pour moi. JM**_

_**Oh et tu devras oublier ton charmant assistant. Ou il mourra. JM**_

Les lèvres de Sherlock tremblèrent un instant, puis il serra le poing. Jim venait de gagner une importante bataille.

oOo

John passa sa main sur son visage. Il avait un peu bu, mais au moins ses pensées étaient rentrées dans l'ordre. Sherlock n'était pas dans le salon, il devait déjà être en train de travailler dans sa chambre. La poche de son manteau avait été vidée, et John déduit que son ami était passé par là. Il remarqua également que la porte de sa chambre était ouverte. John resta longuement planté devant la porte, avant d'entrer.

Sherlock était là, debout, enveloppé dans son drap. John comprit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le regard du détective était perdu dans le vide.

_« Puis-je dormir ici ? _Murmura Sherlock en resserrant ses draps. _Je..._

_- Oui. Tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu voudras. »_

John s'approcha, avant de tendre la main vers la joue de Sherlock. Ce dernier s'abaissa légèrement, avant de s'asseoir sur le lit.

_« Je ne vais pas te mentir,_ souffla Sherlock. _Je dois partir, et nous ne pourrons plus nous voir._

_- Ne dis pas de bêtise. Nous resterons toujours ici._

_- Cette fois je suis tombé sur plus fort que moi. Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux plus lutter. Tu dois vivre John. Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai déjà tout arrangé. J'ai payé pour dix ans de loyer à l'avance._

_- Vas tu me dire ce qu'il se passe ? _Gronda John.

_- Je ne peux pas. Alors s'il-te plaît... Fais en sorte que cette nuit ne termine jamais. Dans cinq jours tout sera terminé. Tout. »_

Sherlock posa sa tête sur le torse de John, qui s'était approché. Il caressa les cheveux du détective, avant de déposer quelques baisers sur son front. Doucement, John appuya sur les épaules de Sherlock, le faisant basculer en arrière. Cinq jours...

_« Dis moi d'arrêter, _souffla John en défaisant le drap du corps de Sherlock. _Je t'en supplie, dis moi d'arrêter._

_- Non. »_

Les longs doigts de Sherlock passèrent derrière la tête de John, et à son tour il pressa ses lèvres tout contre les siennes.

oOo

* * *

oOo

Chapitre à suiiiiiiivre !  
Comme vous avez pu le deviner, le prochain chapitre comportera cinq jours, et donc cinq objets à voler... Les avertissements divers et variés viendront avec.

Petit rappel comme toujours :

Laissez moi une review avec au maximum trois objets à voler, que ce soit par Sherlock ou John. Les gagnants seront tirés au sort !

Encore merci pour toutes vos adorables reviews, vos commentaires... Et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !


	8. Saison 1 Jours 27 à 31

**EDIT !**

**La première saison de cette fanfiction est officiellement terminée ! Elle s'étend jusqu'au chapitre 11 ! Je vous invite à y faire vos propositions pour la seconde saison.**

**Les suggestions pour ce chapitre sont fermées, mais vos commentaires et impressions sont plus que bienvenus. J'y répondrai même avec plaisir ! N'ayez pas peur d'inonder ma boite mail, j'adore discuter avec mes lecteurs :)**

**Date de sortie de la saison 2 : 29 mars 2014**

**ATTENTION : **Ce chapitre contient une scène de rating M. A vos risques et périls.

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

* * *

**ooO Le Cambrioleur du 221B Ooo**

**- Jours 27 à 31-**

Les mains de John massèrent avec force les épaules de Sherlock. Le détective le laissa faire, fasciné par ce genre d'attention. Il rejeta le drap coincé sous son corps, et John en profita pour s'allonger confortablement sur son lit.

_« Tu dois me parler Sherlock. Je peux t'aider, et tu le sais. »_

Sherlock secoua ses boucles, avant de s'installer à califourchon sur les jambes de John. Le détective n'avait pas peur. Il était terrifié. Terrifié à l'idée de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Toutes ses envies, il avait su les refouler pendant des années, les oublier, jusqu'à négliger leur utilité. Les lèvres de John étaient entrouvertes, dans l'attente d'un autre baiser qui ne venait pas.

_« Si je te disais... Que je vais devoir tuer pour toi ?_

_- Personne ne mérite ce genre d'honneur, _murmura John en se redressant. _C'est ce que tu devras faire dans cinq jours ?_

_- Exact. Nous allons devoir nous dire adieu. Je n'ai pas le choix. »_

John passa ses bras dans le dos nu de Sherlock, pour le serrer contre lui. Sa peau était chaude, encore plus pâle que celle de son visage. Sous ses doigts, John pouvaient sentir les minces renflements de cicatrices sans doute anciennes. D'où venaient elles ? Il n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était profiter de l'instant présent.

_« Je refuse de te quitter, _souffla John. _Comment peux tu l'accepter aussi facilement ?_

_- Je ne peux pas. C'est toi ou lui. Le choix est vite fait._

_- Tu es victime d'un chantage ? »_

Le cœur de Sherlock se figea un instant. Il ne pouvait en dire plus, alors il se pencha pour déposer quelques baisers sur les clavicules de John. Ce dernier le repoussa fermement, le saisissant par les bras. Le regard de John s'était fait sévère, et toute son excitation était retombée. Il regarda tout autour de lui, sa chambre lui sembla vide. John passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Sherlock à plusieurs reprises, comme pour l'apaiser. Après quelques minutes de silence et de chastes caresses, le détective se décida enfin à se réfugier dans les couvertures. Il plaça sa tête sur l'épaule de John, avant de fermer les yeux. Ses pensées divaguèrent un instant, avant de remarquer la mine déconfite de son ami.

_« Moriarty. Sherlock, nous devons l'arrêter. Tu m'as promis des enquêtes, et celle là dépasse tout ce que nous avons pu faire auparavant._

_- Ce n'est pas la même chose. John... Un jour tu comprendras._

_- Ce cinglé m'a déjà bardé d'explosifs. Ce jour là j'ai vu des dizaines de lasers pointés sur moi. Je savais que j'allais mourir. Mais je n'avais pas peur._

_- Tu as connu la guerre, et sans doute des situations bien plus terribles que celle là,_ répondit Sherlock en posant sa main sur le ventre de John. _Mais c'est mon combat. Alors n'interfère pas._

_- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais je savais que tu étais là Sherlock. Je... Je voulais vraiment te sauver là bas. _

_- Alors tu comprendras mon choix._

_- J'étais prêt à mourir pour la personne que j'aime. »_

Les regards de John et Sherlock se croisèrent, et à nouveau ils échangèrent un tendre baiser. Sherlock cligna rapidement des yeux. Son associé venait-il de lui avouer son amour ? C'était certain. Mais le détective ne savait pas quoi répondre. Ou alors il refusait de répondre, il n'en savait rien. Sherlock passa son bras autour du torse de John, et glissa sa jambe gauche entre celles du docteur. C'était sa première nuit dans la chambre de John, et il se demanda s'il en aurait d'autres. En cinq jours, une vie pouvait basculer, et Sherlock en était parfaitement conscient.

_« John... Je refuse de te mettre en danger. C'est arrivé trop souvent depuis que nous enquêtons ensemble._

_- Et moi je refuse de rester là, à ne rien faire. Je ne peux pas, _pesta John en se redressant dans le lit. _Je vais t'aider ! »_

John serra les poings, mais Sherlock l'avait parfaitement ignoré. Il s'était mit sur le côté, tournant le dos à John. Il se plaça dans son dos, embrassant sa nuque et ses épaules. Rapidement, le sommeil les gagna. Les cauchemars de John ne tardèrent pas à se manifester, en écho à ceux de Sherlock.

oOo

**Jour 27**

oOo

John plaça son stéthoscope sur la poitrine de sa patiente. Elle toussa à plusieurs reprises sans se masquer la bouche, pour le plus grand agacement du médecin. Sans doute souffrait-elle d'une légère grippe, assez pour se rendre là. C'était la cinquième fois qu'elle venait en moins d'un mois, et ses regards plus que soutenus ne laissaient aucune place à l'imagination.

_« Je vais vous prescrire de quoi vous remettre sur pieds._

_- Vais-je devoir revenir ? _Demanda la cliente pleine d'espoirs. _Je suis exposée à énormément de maladies dans mon travail, vous savez. Je suis enseignante !_

_- Je m'en souviens, effectivement. Nettoyez-vous régulièrement les mains avec une solution hydro-alcoolique. Ce sont les enfants qui sont le plus en danger, pas vous. Il sera inutile de revenir si les symptômes disparaissent. »_

La cliente ajusta son pull, boudeuse. Elle quitta rapidement les lieux après cela, laissant John seul. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son portable resté silencieux. Sherlock ne lui avait pas envoyé de message, et ce détail l'étonna. Ce matin, il l'avait croisé au réveil, le détective avait accepté de partir avec Lestrade pour enquêter sur un meurtre sanglant dans un petit appartement. Mais John devait rattraper son nombre remarquable d'heures ratées. Il souffla de dépit, avant d'accueillir le client suivant. Cette fois c'était un bébé, atteint d'une grosse bronchite. Il toussait, hurlait, et sa mère était inconsolable. Mais pour John, c'était une routine trop banale. A nouveau, John se retrouva seul. Il se décida enfin à écrire à son ami, nerveux.

_**L'enquête se passe bien ? JW**_

_**Je risque de rester très tard. Double meurtre, ces incapables ne savent plus compter. SH**_

_**Étonnant. Je prépare le repas ce soir. JW**_

_**Fais attention, il y a un estomac dans la marmite. SH**_

John réprima une violente nausée à cette idée. Quand il rentra chez lui, au 221B Baker Street, une violente impression de solitude enserra ses poumons. Il comprenait Sherlock désormais. Posséder les objets de l'autre avait quelque chose de rassurant. Il se demanda un moment s'il allait récupérer ses propres objets, ou si Sherlock allait les séquestrer indéfiniment. Enfin dans cinq jours, la question ne se poserait plus.

_**J'ai eu une rentrée d'argent insoupçonnée. Allons au restaurant. SH**_

_**Tu as encore volé la carte de ton frère ? JW**_

_**Comment sais-tu cela ? SH**_

_**Simple intuition. Rejoins moi à l'appartement, nous partirons ensemble. JW**_

John reposa son téléphone, amusé. Il se dirigea vers la cheminée, à la recherche de quelque chose à chaparder. L'évidence lui sauta aux yeux : il s'empara du crâne humain stocké là. Habituellement, il servait à stocker des cigarettes et des sucreries, mais là il était vide. Sherlock devait donc l'avoir pillé, suite à une énorme crise de stress. L'origine de ce stress sembla évidente aux yeux de John. Il posa le crâne sur ses genoux, paumé dans ses pensées. Un crâne bouilli, aux os impeccables. John vérifia que ses connaissances de médecines étaient encore viables. Il bouda un instant en constatant qu'il avait oublié le nom de quelques parties.

Sherlock n'arriva qu'aux alentours de onze heure du soir, survolté. Il remarqua immédiatement qu'il manquait quelque chose sur la cheminée, et John lui adressa un sourire coupable.

_« J'ai blanchit un cuistot, un de plus, et il nous invite. Libère ton otage, et prépare toi. Il nous attend pour minuit. »_

John secoua la tête. Son otage, il allait le garder bien au chaud dans son placard.

oOo

**Jour 28**

oOo

Sherlock se réveilla le premier. John l'avait à nouveau accepté dans sa chambre, et il s'était encore pressé contre le dos du détective. Ses mains avaient été agréables, chaudes, contre son corps. A cette pensée, un long frisson glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale. A bien y réfléchir, il n'avait pas ressenti... D'excitation ? C'était le bon mot. Il avait juste ressenti une profonde sensation de bien être. Il savait que John avait été là pour lui. Bien sûr, Sherlock n'était pas naïf. Il se doutait que tôt ou tard, il serait confronté à ses propres désirs. Il souffla tout l'air de ses poumons, avant d'entrer dans la douche. Il s'installa sur le sol de la douche, savourant l'eau sur son crâne.

John enfila son peignoir, épuisé. Il n'avait pas vraiment fermé l'œil, il avait passé la majeure partie de sa nuit à fixer la nuque de Sherlock. De temps à autre ses mains s'étaient baladées, mais jamais sans heurter la pudeur du détective, malgré le fait qu'il se soit endormi nu, une fois de plus. John plongea ses pensées dans une lourde tasse de café bien noir. Sherlock l'obsédait, mais il devait partir.

_« Je reviens vers midi !_ Cria John à l'adresse de Sherlock. _Prépare de quoi manger ! »_

La porte claqua, et aussitôt Sherlock passa la tête en dehors de la douche. C'était l'heure d'agir. L'envie de voler était revenue, plus forte que jamais. Dormir ainsi sur la scène du crime avait eu le don d'éveiller ses sens. Sherlock s'essuya rapidement, et il noua sa serviette autour de sa taille. Il se rua vers la porte de John, un post-it était collé dessus.

_**« Si tu cherches la clé, tu peux toujours courir. »**_

Sherlock froissa le papier, énervé. John devait lui en vouloir. Cette nuit, il avait encore tenté de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé exactement entre lui et Moriarty, mais il avait refusé, préférant se murer dans son silence. Le détective se concentra un instant. Où la clé pouvait elle être ? Il n'en savait rien. A la place il descendit dans le salon, toujours vêtu de sa serviette. Il avait emporté son téléphone avec lui, de peur de rater un quelconque message. Il ne regretta pas sa décision en l'entendant sonner quelques secondes plus tard.

_**Alors, comment se passent les adieux ? La nuit a été bonne ? JM**_

Sherlock serra les dents, et il ne préféra pas répondre. Moriarty l'observait, mais d'où ? Il n'en savait rien. Ce détail avait le don de lui hérisser le poil. Pire encore, ce monstre était en train de s'immiscer dans son intimité. Il préféra se concentrer sur un tiroir qu'il avait repéré, sous le bureau de John. Il s'ouvrit sans difficulté, pour le plus grand plaisir de Sherlock. Mais il ne contenait que quelques stylos. Le détective grogna, déçu. Il le referma, définitivement frustré.

_**La date est si proche, proche... Profite de lui, sexy. Il est à tes bottes ! JM**_

La vulgarité de Moriarty dégoûtait le détective. Puis il réalisa que quelque chose n'allait pas, dans ce tiroir. Il devait mesurer une quinzaine de centimètres à l'extérieur, mais la cavité était bien plus petite. Sherlock le retira entièrement du bureau, et il le retourna pour le secouer. Un léger bruit métallique lui répondit. Il y avait un double fond, là dedans. Le détective ne mit pas longtemps à l'ouvrir, pour y découvrir un petit revolver.

_**Oh oh oh. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tu me caches des choses ? JM**_

Le sang de Sherlock se glaça. Moriarty l'observait en temps réel. Il cacha l'objet dans sa poche, avant de quitter son appartement avec précipitation. Le café en bas de chez lui était une cachette idéale, et il se glissa dans les toilettes, priant que personne ne s'aperçoive qu'il était armé. C'était un revolver très étrange, vieux. Il devait dater des années soixante, la crosse était recouverte de bois et de dorures. Le nom de Watson était gravé le long du canon, et il n'y avait plus de balles dedans. Le détective ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre : cette arme appartenait au père de John. Elle n'avait pas tiré depuis bien des années. Le fait que John l'ai gardé malgré ses déménagements et son implication dans la guerre laissait Sherlock perplexe. Mais dans sa situation, toute arme était bonne à prendre.

oOo

**Jour 29**

oOo

Les mains de John passèrent à plusieurs reprise sur celles de Sherlock. Ils s'étaient installés dans le canapé, le détective avait ramené une petite télévision qui avait appartenu à une victime de meurtre. John s'était chargé de ramener un lecteur de DVD ainsi que de quoi occuper la soirée. Il avait toujours adoré les films de super-héros, et il connaissait énormément de choses sur eux. Sa jeunesse avait été rythmée par les comics « Strange » et autres fantaisies du genre, pour le plus grand désespoir de sa mère. Enfant, John demandait régulièrement de l'argent pour s'en procurer. Même quand il étudiait la médecine à l'université, il se promenait toujours avec une dizaine de ces magasines dans son sac, dans un état plus ou moins recommandable.

_« La prochaine fois, laisse moi choisir le film, _grommela Sherlock en se roulant en boule sur le canapé._ Je déteste ce genre de film. Les héros, ça n'existe pas._

_- C'est mon enfance. Laisse moi profiter, pour une fois que je ne dois pas regarder un film dans mon lit, avec l'ordinateur sur les genoux._

_- Je me passerai de ce genre de détail. »_

Les regards des deux hommes se croisèrent, l'un franchement amusé, l'autre sévère. Le sourire de John se calma en constatant que la remarque de Sherlock dévoilait une légère pointe de jalousie. Le médecin était un homme à femmes, ça tout le monde le savait. Mais il prenait soin de ne jamais laisser le moindre indice sur son ordinateur, car il savait parfaitement que Sherlock allait fouiller.

_« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu vas vraiment rester dans cette position ?_

_- Oui. Je dois réfléchir. »_

John préféra se taire. Dans ces conditions, la bataille était perdue d'avance. Le film démarra, envoyant l'habituelle séance de crédits du célèbre Stan. Vraiment, John aimait ces héros. Une fois, il se souvenait avoir souhaité en être un. Il aurait voulu pouvoir voler, être plus fort que les autres, plus intelligent. Plus riche aussi. Mais ça, il savait pertinemment que c'était foutu. Il eut un rire discret, accueilli par un autre grognement de Sherlock.

_« Je veux dormir. Je ne peux pas, avec ce tintamarre !_ S'indigna Sherlock en posant son menton sur la cuisse de John.

_- Tu ne réclames jamais pour dormir. Tu es un oiseau de nuit._

_- Je vais jouer du violon, alors._

_- Sherlock ! »_

Le détective fusilla son ami du regard, avant de se relever. John haussa les épaules avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur son film. Sherlock resta un moment devant la chambre de John, vérifiant qu'il ne faisait plus attention à lui. La clé était restée là, dans la serrure. Sans doute car le médecin se disait que le cambrioleur n'oserait pas agir en sa présence. Grossière erreur ! Sherlock entra dans la chambre avec une rapidité étonnante, et il huma l'air à pleins poumons. L'odeur de John le rassura, et il se laissa tomber dans son lit. Il plaqua son visage tout contre son oreiller, heureux. Puis il se renfrogna, outré par la conduite de son ami. Il devait voler, puis repartir pour regagner sa chambre. Voilà. Prendre et partir. Sherlock soupira, déçu de lui même.

Tout en bas, quelque chose explosa, attirant la conscience embrumée de Sherlock. Cela venait certainement de son film à la noix, alors il ne s'en formalisa pas. Il tira les couvertures de John, pour ne laisser aucune trace de son passage. Mais Sherlock ne pouvait pas repartir les mains vides. Sans grande conviction, il passa le bras sous le lit. Il y débusqua un carton, qu'il avait déjà effleuré à plusieurs reprises. Il tira dessus, pour découvrir une trentaine de comics de plusieurs dizaines d'années. Tout en dessous, il y avait une figurine usée jusqu'à l'os. C'était un homme recouvert d'une épaisse armure, rouge et or. Sherlock la souleva à hauteur de visage, avant d'en faire bouger les bras et les jambes. La peintures était abîmée à force d'être manipulée. C'était un héros, mais Sherlock ne connaissait pas son nom. Alors il ne devait pas vraiment en être un. Après quelques secondes, tout s'éclaira dans la tête du détective. John n'aimait pas les héros, il aimait ce qu'ils représentaient, ce qu'ils possédaient. Enfant, il avait dû les envier, les chérir, les idéaliser. Enfant, il devait se dire que l'humanité n'était pas si pourrie que ça, si elle pouvait abriter de tels personnages. Jeune, John avait eu confiance en l'humanité. Puis il avait découvert que les méchants existaient vraiment. Sherlock serra la figurine tout contre son cœur.

John leva la tête, Sherlock redescendait les escaliers. Son visage s'était adoucit, et le détective s'allongea dans le canapé, la tête sur les genoux de John. Ce dernier glissa instinctivement ses doigts dans les boucles de Sherlock, son héros vivant.

_« Ce n'est pas si mauvais que ça, si on ignore les acteurs plus irritants les uns que les autres,_ dit finalement Sherlock en observant un porte avion céleste se faire détruire. _Je te confie le choix des films._

_- Tu es trop généreux, _railla John en passant sa main dans le cou de Sherlock.

_- Je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit ?_

_- Bien sûr. Je ne travaille pas demain, alors... On pourrait déjeuner au café, avant de prendre quelques affaires. »_

oOo

**Jour 30**

oOo

La journée avait été courte pour Sherlock. Les affaires s'étaient enchaînées à une vitesse alarmante. Il savait que la fin était proche, mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser abattre. Il allait travailler pour Moriarty, il allait tuer pour lui. Mais John aurait la vie sauve. C'était tout ce qui comptait, à vrai dire. John rédigeait consciencieusement un article sur son blog, tout en se mordillant les lèvres. Sherlock avait remarqué que son ami faisait toujours cela quand il était inquiet, ou qu'il manquait d'inspiration.

_« Tu as besoin de te reposer, John. Je vais continuer à auditionner, tu pourras aller dormir. _

_- Non, ça ira, _soupira John en refermant le clapet de son ordinateur. _La journée a été longue, mes yeux sont fatigués._

_- J'espère que ton esprit est encore vaillant._

_- C'est quelque chose d'indispensable pour pouvoir te supporter. »_

Sherlock laissa échapper un léger rire. Ils en avaient fait du chemin, depuis leur première rencontre. John s'étira sur sa chaise, avant de laisser aller sa tête en arrière. Une main frappa à leur porte, c'était Mrs Hudson qui apportait le thé, à la demande de Sherlock. Elle ne savait pas que c'était sans doute la dernière fois qu'elle voyait son locataire, et ce détail chagrina John. Le thé avait un goût un peu trop sucré pour lui, mais il préféra se taire. La femme avait l'air enjouée, et cela n'échappa pas à Sherlock.

_« Quel est son nom ?_ Dit le détective en sirotant la boisson. _Est-ce un homme bien ?_

_- Sherlock ! _

_- Mrs Hudson ! »_

Sherlock fixait la propriétaire des lieux avec une intensité rare, la mettant mal à l'aise. Après un long silence, Mrs Hudson secoua la tête avant de demander où elle pouvait s'asseoir. John lui indiqua son propre fauteuil, ce qui agaça profondément Sherlock.

_« Il est très gentil, très dévoué..._

_- Et très _jeune. Sherlock croisa les doigts, avant de continuer devant l'expression surprise de la femme. _Vous êtes maquillée, plus que d'habitude. Cela vous fait paraître plus jeune de quelques années. Vous avez ajouté beaucoup de couleurs à vos yeux. Une nouvelle paire de boucles d'oreilles, mais elles ne vous vont pas. C'est donc un cadeau, offert par votre ami, que vous mettez pour lui faire plaisir. Il doit avoir... Moins de quarante ans. Un salaire confortable. La robe vous va parfaitement, c'est votre achat. Par contre la ceinture n'est pas en accord, ça aussi c'est un cadeau. C'est votre..._

_- Cinquième rendez-vous, oui. Nous allons au restaurant ce soir ! »_

Sherlock offrit un grand sourire à Mrs Hudson, qui avait l'air ravie. Cependant, elle vérifia l'état de ses boucles d'oreilles dans le miroir. Sherlock avait raison, cela ne lui allait pas.

Mrs Hudson quitta rapidement les lieux, pour le plus grand plaisir de Sherlock. John s'installa dans son fauteuil, face au détective. Le silence était pesant. Tous deux savaient qu'ils allaient passer la nuit dans le même lit, c'était une évidence désormais. Plus tôt dans la matinée, John s'était décidé à investir dans un meilleur lit. Il savait parfaitement que son ami allait partir, mais ce geste avait été quelque chose de rassurant pour lui. Le meuble avait été livré quelques heures plus tard, et avait été monté dans la foulée. Désormais John possédait un beau grand lit, où il devra dormir seul. Sherlock était condamné à disparaître, et il refusait toute aide. Cela rendait John fou.

_« Sherlock... Je tenais à te dire..._

_- Ne sois pas sentimentaliste, _rétorqua le détective sans la moindre once de douceur. _Je sais ce que je fais. Je ne vais pas mourir, simplement... M'absenter, un moment._

_- Tu vas tuer quelqu'un, Sherlock. Même toi tu ne sais pas qui. Et si Moriarty te demandait de tuer tes parents ? Ou ton frère ?_

_- Je le ferais sans hésiter._

_- Tu ne le pense pas. »_

John se releva, et il s'agenouilla au sol. Il se plaça entre les genoux de Sherlock, tout en saisissant ses mains. La posture n'était pas réellement confortable, mais il s'en fichait. Il déposa quelques baisers sur les cuisses du détective, qui le regarda avec une certaine incompréhension. Ce genre d'attention ne le laissait pas indifférent, mais le fait que John se laisse aller ainsi le surprenait. Agissait-il ainsi avec ses conquêtes féminines ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais l'idée même d'imaginer John avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui révulsait Sherlock.

_« J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Tu n'auras qu'à te... Servir. Voilà. »_

Sherlock fronça les sourcils. John se releva, avant de se saisir d'un petit paquet. Il le posa en évidence sur son bureau, en s'assurant que Sherlock ne rate rien. Après cela, il enfila son manteau, prétextant qu'il avait quelques courses à faire.

Les mains de Sherlock écartelèrent l'emballage du paquet. Il contenait une minuscule bombe lacrymogène, qui pouvait être fixée au poignet tout en restant discrète sous une manche. Sherlock l'installa, et il constata qu'elle était invisible sous son vêtement. Il la contempla plus en détails, et il remarqua que c'était une bombe portant le symbole de l'armée anglaise. Le détective retourna le petit objet dans tous les sens, et il retrouva la date de fabrication. Elle datait de la guerre en Afghanistan. L'emballage était abîmé mais n'avait pas été ouvert auparavant. Cela devait donc faire partie d'un important stock militaire, et John devait s'être servi. Sherlock se promit d'emporter le flacon pour sa confrontation.

oOo

**Jour 31-1**

oOo

John ouvrit les yeux en premier. Sherlock dormait encore, le visage calme. L'aîné déposa un baiser sur le front du détective, avant de se blottir à nouveau dans son dos. Il laissa glisser sa main contre le ventre de son ami, redessinant du bout des doigts ses formes. Ils passèrent sur la hanche dénudée de Sherlock, pour ensuite s'attarder sur ses cuisses. Sa peau était chaude, agréable. John ne voulait pas oublier cette texture unique. Il posa ses lèvres sur l'épaule de Sherlock, avant de continuer son exploration silencieuse. Il détailla ses bras, cherchant les muscles et les veines sous la peau fine. Il avait un bleu sur le biceps, la veille un client un peu nerveux l'avait empoigné, et le détective s'était défendu assez aisément. Les doigts de John se refermèrent sur ceux de l'endormi. Longs, osseux. Il les connaissait par cœur, et cela le rassurait. C'était la dernière fois qu'il les voyait, et John soupira. Il décida de laisser son ami dormir, pour aller déjeuner.

Le café lui sembla plus amer que d'habitude. C'était toujours la même poudre, mais John ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Sherlock. Il repensa à cette soirée, où il l'avait pratiquement déshabillé. Ce soir là, il s'était rendu compte à quel point sa sœur avait eu raison. Sherlock n'était pas un « homme », il était... Sherlock, tout simplement. C'était une évidence désormais. Ce soir là, son esprit s'était mit à crier à l'agonie, et son corps hurlait au supplice. Il aurait voulu le prendre, là. Se dire que pour une nuit, Sherlock allait être à lui. Il aurait voulu lui faire l'amour. A cette pensée, John avala une nouvelle gorgée de café. Ses sentiments pour Sherlock, il était parfaitement conscient de leur existence, se faisaient plus forts au fil du temps. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu dans ce laboratoire, si sûr de lui et arrogant, il avait hésité à fuir. Fuir aussi vite que ses jambes misérables pouvaient le faire.

_« Tu as préparé du café pour moi aussi ?_ Demanda la voix ensommeillée de Sherlock, qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine._ J'ai envie de café. Et de lait._

_- Oui, la cafetière est pleine. Sers toi._

_- Je n'en ai plus envie. »_

John leva les yeux au ciel, et se leva. Il attrapa un mug pour le remplir de café et de lait, avant de le tendre à Sherlock. Ravi, il en avala une gorgée.

_« Tu es une diva, Sherlock. Doublée d'une incorrigible feigna..._

_- Allons, allons. Il est meilleur quand c'est toi qui le sert. »_

Sherlock déposa un baiser sur la joue de John, qui resta là un moment. Le détective était enveloppé dans son habituel peignoir bleu ridicule, et il ne mit pas longtemps à regagner la chambre avec l'ordinateur de John sous le bras. Ce dernier n'avait pas le cœur à l'empêcher, alors il le laissa faire. De toute manière, il n'avait pas grand chose à lui cacher. En entendant Sherlock jurer au second étage, il constata que sa nouvelle stratégie de protection de ses données, et surtout de la clé de sa chambre, était redoutablement efficace.

oOo

**Jour 31-2**

oOo

Le sang de John se glaça. Il s'était absenté seulement pendant quelques minutes, pour aller aider Mrs Hudson à soigner une petite plaie à sa main gauche. A son retour, Sherlock n'était plus là. Il avait emporté son manteau, avait griffonné un petit mot que John n'ouvrit même pas et s'était enfuit. Ils venaient tout juste de dîner, et le soir tombait déjà. Le médecin savait qu'il ne reverrait pas Sherlock. A cette idée, une violente bouffée d'angoisse le submergea, paralysant sa jambe au passage. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir abandonné ainsi. Pas sans lui avoir dit « adieu ». Pas sans l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois. John aurait simplement voulu lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Mais il n'était plus là.

Tout ce qu'il restait de Sherlock, c'était son téléphone, emballé dans sa coque de silicone rose. Il l'avait laissé là, sur son fauteuil. Il n'était même pas bloqué, tant le détective était parti dans la précipitation. John l'attrapa avec précipitation, avant qu'il ne se mette en veille et ne se bloque définitivement. Il ne savait pas quoi chercher, mais il voulait comprendre. Il était parti, il ne reviendrait jamais.

Après une longue hésitation, John se décida à fouiller dans les messages de Sherlock. Il y en avait de Lestrade, de quelques inconnus, de Mycroft... Et surtout de Moriarty. Il y en avait une bonne trentaine, ce qui effraya John. Les derniers correspondaient exactement à sa dernière sortie de l'appartement. La discussion avait être brève, mais agressive.

_**Je viens te chercher, mon chéri. Il n'est plus là, amusons nous ! JM**_

_**Trouvons un endroit pour cela. SH**_

_**Voilà une idée brillante. Disons... Le musée d'art le plus proche ? JM**_

La discussion s'était arrêtée là. Au moins John savait où était son ami. Mais il ne savait pas s'il devait le rejoindre. Sherlock lui avait demandé de ne pas intervenir. Devait il obéir ? Il n'en savait rien. John glissa le téléphone dans sa poche, avant de s'affaler dans son fauteuil. Il lui rachètera un téléphone si nécessaire, mais celui là, il voulait le garder.

oOo

**Jour 31-3**

oOo

Sherlock avançait doucement dans la galerie. C'était un petit musée minable sans grande toile de maître, mais cela lui importait peu. A cet instant, cela aurait pu être d'horribles photos, il n'y prêterait pas plus attention. En face de lui, tout au bout du long couloir gris, un homme était agenouillé sur le sol, un sac en toile de jute sur la tête. Moriarty était debout derrière lui, dans son costume impeccable. Deux hommes se tenaient en retrait, lourdement armés, le doigt sur la gâchette. Sherlock se dit que sa bombe lacrymogène serait d'une bien médiocre utilité, ainsi que l'antique revolver dans sa poche.

_« Tu es venu, je suis ravi,_ minauda Moriarty en s'avançant._ Ton précieux pantin a tellement d'influence sur toi ? _

_- Je vais te coincer. Peu importe ce que je dois faire pour cela. _

_- Et moi je brûlerai ton cœur jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste que des cendres. Compte sur moi pour les disperser aux pieds de ton docteur. »_

Sherlock ne releva pas, préférant se concentrer sur le captif. Ses vêtements avaient été déchirés, son corps était parsemé de coups, d'entailles et de légères cloques, sans doute causées par une cigarette. Cependant, son corps était remarquablement bien fait, et trahissait une forme physique exceptionnelle. Ses poignets étaient liés dans son dos, mais pas avec assez de force pour l'empêcher de bouger les épaules.

_« Je te présente ton premier crime,_ dit Moriarty en arrachant le sac. _N'est-il pas charmant ? Il pourrait remplacer ton docteur, si tu décidais de l'épargner. »_

L'homme avait un visage taillé à la serpe, couvert d'une légère barbe blonde de trois jours, ce qui devait indiquer la date de sa capture. Il devait avoir trente-cinq ans, peut être quarante. Ses yeux bleus jetaient des éclairs, et le gauche était barré d'une épaisse cicatrice. Ses cheveux blonds cendrés étaient courts, et en bataille. Son torse large se soulevait à un rythme régulier, mais il paraissait calme. Trop peut être ? Moriarty se racla bruyamment la gorge, avant de tendre une mallette à Sherlock. Elle contenait un pistolet, muni d'un silencieux.

_« Retire tes gants,_ souffla Moriarty en se délestant de l'arme. _Oh ? Je suis déçu, tu n'as pas pensé à dissoudre tes propres empreintes. Tous mes... Coéquipiers doivent subir cela, avec un acide extraordinairement violent. Mais ce n'est pas grave. De toute manière, tes empreintes sont déjà sur le pistolet._

_- Quel homme prévoyant,_ dit Sherlock en s'avançant vers le prisonnier. _Dis moi au moins quel est son nom ?_

_- Sébastian Moran. »_

Sherlock se plaça derrière la victime, avant de brandir le pistolet sur sa boîte crânienne. Il baissa les yeux, et un détail l'interpella. L'extrémité de ses doigts était rouge et lisse. Brûlés à l'acide. Le détective ravala sa salive.

_« Faire assassiner un de tes collaborateurs, voilà une brillante idée._

_- Il a été méchant,_ se défendit Moriarty. Tu dois le tuer. _C'est lui ou ton ami. Mon ami ou l'autre. Que de choix, que de choix, à ta place... »_

La détonation résonna dans tout le musée, ravageant l'âme de Sherlock. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, Sébastian ne s'écroula pas. Sa tête était intacte. Désormais, seul le rire de Moriarty remplissait la pièce. Le captif resta là, choqué.

_« Une balle à blanc, _dit Sherlock en jetant l'arme. _J'ai pris la liberté d'avertir Scotland Yard, soit dit en passant._

_- Oh ce n'est pas grave. J'ai eu ce que je désirais, et je n'hésiterai pas à me resservir. Tu es sexy, quand tu tires. Et maintenant je sais que tu es capable de tout pour... Comment déjà ? Joan ? Ah non. John, _rectifia Moriarty en croisant le regard noir de Sherlock. _Tu peux tuer en son nom. N'est-ce pas romantique ? Pourquoi n'es tu pas comme ça, toi ? »_

Jim frappa les côtes de Sébastian, qui lui répondit par un sourire à peine forcé. Il se redressa aisément, défaisant les liens de ses poignets. Il adressa un signe de la main à Sherlock avant de quitter les lieux avec les deux gardes. C'était terminé, et ça, le détective le savait.

Trois minutes plus tard, il se retrouva seul, au milieu de la pièce. Il ramassa l'arme, et il tira dans le mur. L'impact net dans le béton blanc lui vrilla les sens. Comme il l'avait deviné, seule la première balle était fausse. Au même moment, une trentaine de policiers entrèrent, menés par Lestrade et John, recouverts d'un gilet pare-balles.

_« Mais comment faites vous pour toujours être en retard ? »_

oOo

John trébucha dans les escaliers, et il s'agrippa au col de Sherlock. Ce dernier suivit le mouvement, profitant de l'occasion pour s'emparer des lèvres de son ami. Il l'embrassa avec une force et une dévotion toute nouvelle. Sherlock passa ses longs doigts sous le pull de John, touchant sa peau autant qu'il en était capable.

_« Ne me fais plus jamais ça,_ gémit John en savourant le contact des lèvres de Sherlock dans son cou. _Ne pars plus comme ça. Plus jamais. »_

Le détective aida son ami à se redresser, le menant à l'intérieur de leur appartement. Il referma la porte derrière eux, et ils se laissèrent tomber dans le canapé. Aucun n'avait la foi de monter jusqu'à la chambre. Les boutons de la chemise de Sherlock roulèrent au sol, et la bouche de John se perdit tout contre sa poitrine.

_« Promets le moi,_ dit John. _Promets le ! »_

Les doigts de Sherlock passèrent dans les cheveux de John, repoussant sa tête en arrière. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et John se rendit compte que Sherlock ne l'abandonnerait plus jamais. Le détective s'allongea dans le canapé, et John se glissa entre ses jambes, les embrassant au passage.

_« Tu ne me demandes pas de t'arrêter ?_ Gloussa Sherlock en aidant John à retirer son épais pull de laine.

_- Dis moi que tu n'en as pas envie. Dis le, et je te laisserai en paix. »_

Sherlock attrapa fermement la nuque de John d'une main, et il glissa l'autre sous la ceinture de son ami. Le contact chaud de son sexe tout contre sa main l'électrisa un peu plus. A nouveau ils s'embrassèrent, avec plus de passion encore. La tête de John lui tournait, tant il s'enivrait de son nouvel amant. Il aimait Sherlock, tout son corps le lui disait, ses gestes parlaient pour lui. Leurs corps nus s'entrechoquèrent, chauds et tendres. Celui de John était l'antithèse parfaite de celui de Sherlock, et ce détail ne faisait qu'attiser son envie.

_« Nous... Oh Sherlock. »_

Sherlock n'avait rien à voir avec ce que John avait pu connaître auparavant. Il s'était attendu à être dévisagé. Pour être franc, il n'était pas certain que le détective puisse ressentir un quelconque plaisir. Mais son visage le trahissait. Il se mordait les lèvres, ses pommettes saillantes étaient tâchées de rouge. Son ventre s'était contracté à plusieurs reprises, et ses gémissements rauques berçaient les oreilles de John. Sherlock mordit plusieurs fois les épaules de son aîné, laissant de profondes marques de morsure. John était à lui.

Et dieu seul sait à quel point il l'aimait. Mais ça, Sherlock ne le savait pas encore.

oOo

* * *

oOo

Un chapitre que je voulais exceptionnel pour marquer le coup.

Vos avis ?

Quelques informations, comme toujours, sinon ce ne serait plus le cambrioleur du 221B :

- La règle des 3 propositions par Reviews est toujours valable ! Faites vous plaisir, plus il y a de propositions, plus c'est facile pour moi de rédiger.  
- Sébastian Moran est un personnage "réel" ! Je ne dirais rien de plus à son sujet : cela risquerait de vous spoiler.

See you soon !


	9. Saison 1 Jours 32 à 34

**EDIT !**

**La première saison de cette fanfiction est officiellement terminée ! Elle s'étend jusqu'au chapitre 11 ! Je vous invite à y faire vos propositions pour la seconde saison.**

**Les suggestions pour ce chapitre sont fermées, mais vos commentaires et impressions sont plus que bienvenus. J'y répondrai même avec plaisir ! N'ayez pas peur d'inonder ma boite mail, j'adore discuter avec mes lecteurs :)**

**Date de sortie de la saison 2 : 29 mars 2014**

/!\ Le chapitre précédent ayant contenu un Lemon dans sa dernière partie, il y a quelques allusions à cela. Violence également, mais relativement soft. /!\

* * *

**ooO Le Cambrioleur du 221B Ooo**

**- Jours 32 à 34-**

**Mois 2**

Sherlock dormait paisiblement, son bras pendait du canapé. Il s'était endormi là, sous le regard attentif de John. Le médecin aurait voulu regagner son lit, mais le détective lui avait formellement interdit de partir. Peut être avait-il eu peur d'être abandonné ? John remonta la fine couverture de laine jusqu'au menton de Sherlock, qui se retourna pour lui présenter son dos. Sa respiration était légère, mais parfois ses muscles se contractaient. Au loin, sans doute dans une des chambres, un téléphone sonna. John pria pour que son amant ne se réveille pas, tout en maudissant l'auteur du coup de fil. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir eu ce genre d'attention pour une quelconque conquête, mais cela lui semblait parfaitement naturel. Plus tôt, il avait même ramené du pain et des confitures, offertes par Mrs. Hudson. Elle lui avait semblé légèrement gênée, peut être avait-elle entendu quelque chose ? A cette pensée, les joues de John s'empourprèrent. Il repensa à Sherlock, son Sherlock, debout dans cette galerie de musée, arme à la main. Sur le chemin du retour, il avait tenté de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé... Mais le détective n'avait jamais su répondre.

_« Du thé..._ Gronda la voix rauque de Sherlock. _Il me faut... Du thé._

_- Bonjour._

_- Du thé. La journée ne pourra pas être bonne sans thé. »_

Les regards des deux hommes se croisèrent. Celui de John était confus, pratiquement gêné. Quant à Sherlock... Il avait retrouvé son masque d'indifférence, pour le plus grand malheur de John. Le docteur passa sa main dans ses cheveux, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour préparer le thé. John se mordit la lèvre inférieure, repensant avec une certaine émotion à la veille. Dieu qu'il était beau, la tête en arrière, les jambes tendues, sa peau blanche, son se... John s'ébroua vivement l'esprit avant de tâter son épaule blessée. A quelques centimètres de sa plaie cicatrisée, Sherlock avait laissé la marque de ses dents. Il soupira, avant de se saisir d'un mug.

_« Il faut qu'on parle à Lestrade. Il n'est peut être pas aussi bon que toi, mais il peut nous apporter l'aide de la police._

_- Peut-être ?_

_- Probablement. Et donc, il t'a dit son nom ? _

_- Sébastian Moran. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de lui avant cela. Mais... Moriarty avait l'air très familier avec lui. De plus... Il avait l'air parfaitement entraîné, comme si au moindre danger il allait sortir les crocs et tuer toute menace. _

_- Moran, tu dis ?_ Releva John en tendant le mug de thé. _Ça me dit quelque chose. »_

John s'installa dans le canapé, forçant Sherlock à replier ses longues jambes. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, et le détective devina aisément que son ami était en train de fouiller dans ses souvenirs. Ah si seulement il avait une meilleure mémoire. Mais Sherlock se ravisa. John n'était pas son égal, loin de là. Humainement, il lui était immensément supérieur. Mais intellectuellement, parfois le détective devait s'avouer que son collègue était à la ramasse. John s'était relevé, pour s'emparer de son ordinateur. Il cacha soigneusement l'écran, pour ne pas que l'autre lise sur l'écran. Il n'aimait pas mentir à Sherlock, mais il devait être certain.

_« C'est bien ce qui me semblait,_ murmura John. _Colonel Sébastian Moran. Son visage ne m'est pas inconnu, il a servi en Afghanistan. Il... Mon dieu._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Il a été congédié de l'armée pour violences aggravées. Il a torturé une famille Afghane, il a tué le père de famille et... Je ne préfère pas te lire la suite,_ souffla John, qui se ravisa en voyant le regard sévère de Sherlock. _Il a violé l'aîné des enfants, qui devait avoir dix-sept ans. Il a épargné la mère et ses trois autres filles. Si un autre soldat n'était pas intervenu, le carnage aurait continué._

_- Un homme peu recommandable._

_- Oh que non. Et s'il se retrouve avec Moriarty... Les deux conjugués ensemble risquent de faire des étincelles. Tu es bien sûr de son nom ?_

_- Absolument. »_

John s'appuya sur le dossier du canapé, dévasté. En réalité, il se souvenait parfaitement de Moran. Il avait souvenir d'un homme bien, cultivé et intelligent. Il avait été marié à une femme ravissante, et quand il était parti, elle attendait leur premier enfant. John se souvenait que le Colonel montrait à qui voulait la voir une photo de son épouse. Puis tout avait basculé. Un matin, un soldat s'était présenté à lui avec une lettre. John l'avait vu, son visage s'était décomposé, mais ses jambes n'avaient jamais cédé. Il était resté là, debout, et avait simplement dit _« Elle est morte. Ma vie est morte. »_

_« Il faut que j'enquête sur lui, et je dois le retrouver. Si je le retrouve, je mets la main sur Moriarty._

_- C'est inutile_, dit John. _Je connais ce genre d'homme. Il préférera mourir plutôt que d'être repéré. »_

John revoyait parfaitement l'expression du visage de Sébastian. Son regard avait changé ce jour là. Une folie profonde et irréversible. Il fallait au moins ça pour qu'il s'associe à Moriarty.

oOo

**Jour 32**

oOo

Sherlock referma la porte du taxi sur John. Il avait tenu à l'accompagner, pour des raisons qu'il ignorait lui même. Depuis un certain temps, il hésitait à investir dans une voiture. Les affaires étaient florissantes, et au final cela reviendrait moins cher qu'un taxi. De plus, Mrs. Hudson pourrait leur fournir une place de parking moyennant finance. Mais Sherlock se ravisa. Il était très mauvais conducteur, et l'idée de se servir de John comme chauffeur ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Une fois de plus, le docteur avait été appelé en urgence.

_« Monsieur Holmes ? _Bredouilla une passante. _Vous être Monsieur Holmes ? »_

Sherlock se retourna vivement. C'était une femme, très vieille et toute voûtée, à l'accent à couper au couteau. Ses yeux d'un vert profond semblaient prêts à pleurer, il lui manquait quelques phalanges, perdues depuis fort longtemps. Ses vêtements usés jusqu'à la moelle trahissaient sa pauvreté. Elle avait l'air d'avoir froid, et ses cheveux gris étaient sales.

_« C'est bien moi. Puis-je vous aider ?_

_- Vous être grand danger, _dit la femme en vacillant. _Vous partir vite ! Il est là !_

_- Rentrons, voulez vous ? »_

Sherlock aida la femme à monter les escaliers qui menaient à l'appartement. Il proposa son propre fauteuil à cette cliente improvisée, avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil de John. Le détective offrit une tasse de son thé, avant de s'emparer de l'ordinateur de son ami. C'était l'occasion rêvée pour lui de fouiller en toute impunité. Ses pensées se perdirent un instant en sentant une légère courbature sur sa cuisse gauche. Il se ressaisit bien vite en entendant la vieille femme pleurer.

_« Calmez vous,_ dit Sherlock de sa voix la plus douce, tout en remplissant le mot de passe de John. _Je peux vous aider, mais vous devez m'expliquer d'abord._

_- Il est là, il vous regarde. Partir Monsieur Holmes, partir !_

_- D'où venez vous ?_ Tenta Sherlock en parcourant quelques dossiers. _Je ne vous ai jamais vue ici._

_- Autriche. Croyez moi Monsieur Holmes, votre nom célèbre chez moi. »_

L'anglais de la femme était approximatif, mais au moins il comprenait qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. L'affaire du meurtre d'une trafiquante d'Opium autrichienne flottait dans son esprit, et Sherlock revoyait parfaitement l'état de son cadavre. Une victime de Moriarty. Pourtant, il ne savait pas si cette femme avait un rapport avec cela ou non. Il tapait distraitement sur l'ordinateur posé sur ses genoux, avant de fouiner dans les documents récemment ouverts. Un texte nommé « Liste de courses » attira son attention. Une suite de gâteaux, de biscuits, de produits laitiers sans grande importance. Mais elle datait de ce matin, alors Sherlock la laissa soigneusement de côté.

_« Il y a un homme chez nous. Mauvais. Très mauvais. Personne ne connaît nom de lui._

_- Vous êtes partie à cause de lui ? »_

La femme agita nerveusement la tête, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Son estomac se faisait régulièrement entendre, et ce détail força Sherlock à se focaliser sur un détail de la liste de courses. John possédait un coin de la cuisine où il entreposait toutes ses gourmandises, qu'il sortait quand des clients réclamaient du café.

_« Depuis combien de temps n'avez vous pas mangé ?_ Demanda Sherlock en refermant l'ordinateur.

_- Deux jours, Monsieur. Bientôt trois. »_

Sherlock se redressa, pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Il ouvrit l'armoire que John s'était réservée, et elle était bourrée de petits biscuits. Certains étaient entamés depuis bien longtemps, et devaient être mous. A vrai dire, il ne voyait jamais John en manger. Peut être qu'il les emportait au travail ? Il n'en savait rien. Un paquet entamé attira son attention, et Sherlock le secoua énergiquement. Il y avait des cigarettes russes dedans, à en juger l'emballage, ainsi que quelque chose de plus lourd. La clé de la chambre de John. Sherlock eut un sourire, avant de glisser le petit objet dans sa poche. Il s'empara d'une douzaine d'autres boites, pour les donner à la femme.

_« Merci, merci beaucoup,_ bredouilla la femme. _Mais vous devez partir. Partir loin, loin. Tout de suite. Il être en route. Vous danger._

_- Je ne crains rien. J'ai survécu à d'autres complots. Mais nous partirons bientôt, avec mon associé. Un nouvel appartement, loin d'ici. »_

Sherlock croisa les doigts. Il mentait, il en avait parfaitement conscience, mais au moins la femme sembla calmée et plus disposée à parler. Ses dents tranchèrent avec avidité une petite brioche, puis une madeleine. Elle s'empara également d'une petite galette au chocolat. Sherlock se demanda d'où tout cela pouvait venir. John n'était pas un grand amateur de sucre et autres fantaisies du genre. Il soupira, avant de reprendre son interrogatoire.

_« Je suis donc en danger. Mais à cause de qui ?_

_- Nous pas connaître son nom. Seulement son visage ! Et son rire. Son rire. Il est froid. Froid comme la mort. _

_- Pouvez vous me le décrire ?_

_- Non. Je ne peux pas. Trop peur pour cela. »_

Sherlock s'arrêta un instant sur une boîte ronde de biscuits. Aucun homme jeune et célibataire ne s'achèterait ce genre de biscuit. Généralement, des femmes relativement âgées fourraient des aiguilles à tricoter et du nécessaire à couture dans ces boîtes. L'évidence frappa Sherlock en plein visage : quelqu'un lui offrait ces biscuits. Mais qui ?

_« Il être comme... L'ombre ? Parfois nous entendons rire, et quelqu'un disparaître._

_- A quand remonte sa dernière victime ?_

_- Il y a deux semaines._

_- Vous êtes en sécurité ici. Dites moi à quoi il ressemble, je ne peux pas travailler sans cela._

_- Grand. Fort comme ours. Avec un petit homme tout mince._

_- Ils sont deux ?_

_- Deux. Le chien et son roi, voilà comment nous les appeler. Vous devoir partir d'ici. »_

Sherlock souffla tout l'air de ses poumons. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de son ennemi juré. Mais alors, pourquoi cette femme pouvait en témoigner ? Moriarty assassinait toujours ceux qui osaient parler de lui. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit, mais les mains de la vieille étaient cachées par des gants. Le téléphone de Sherlock sonna, annonçant un message.

_**Je vais devoir passer une partie de la nuit à l'hôpital. Accident d'autobus. JW**_

Le détective arqua un sourcil, avant de se concentrer sur son interlocutrice, qui semblait un peu plus nerveuse. Quelque chose n'allait pas, et Sherlock n'arrivait pas mettre le doigt sur le détail qui n'allait pas. Il inspira profondément, avant d'appeler l'hôtel le plus proche, demandant une chambre pour la dame. Sherlock se concentra à nouveau sur elle, qui mangeait avec une étrange passion.

_« Je vais contacter mon associé et collaborateur, le Marshal Dony. Il doit être aussi célèbre que moi en Autriche._

_- Oui ! Oui lui très célèbre toujours avec vous. »_

Cette fois, Sherlock avait comprit. Cette femme avait été envoyée par le roi... Ou son chien. Une nouvelle provocation de Moriarty qui ne restera pas impunie.

oOo

**Jour 33-1**

oOo

Les portes de l'hôpital s'ouvrirent sur un Sherlock visiblement pressé. Il était trois heure du matin, et de nombreux patients ensanglantés étaient allongés dans le hall des urgences. John circulait entre eux, sa blouse blanche tâchée un peu partout.

_« Miss Greengrass, vous allez me chercher des anti-douleurs à dosage léger. Prévoyez l'anesthésie du patient 32-TC, je fais venir le chirurgien. Je m'occupe du 5-E. Pour l'amour de dieu dépêchez vous ! _Beugla John à l'attention d'une autre infirmière peu pressée. _La radio des poumons de Madame Orsway ça arrive ?_

_- Tenez Monsieur Watson ! _Dit une infirmière en passant presque en courant devant le médecin. _J'ai fait appeler tous les médecins urgentistes et chirurgiens de la région._

_- Parfait ! Dosez un peu mieux la morphine de la 23-TO. »_

John aida une jeune femme à se relever, elle toussait avec une force incroyable. Sa respiration était anarchique, et ses yeux révulsés. De toute évidence, elle faisait une crise de panique, à en juger les tremblements de ses jambes et ses poings serrés. John l'emmena à part, pour la rassurer. Il émergea de la pièce, tout en essuyant son front. Il ajusta quelques seringues dans sa chambre, avant de remarquer la présence de Sherlock.

_« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? _Couina John en ajustant ses manches. _Tu ne peux pas rester, c'est le rush ici. Un bus a eu un accident... Le temps qu'on arrive et un second s'est encastré dedans !_

_- Des morts ?_

_- Dieu merci non. Mais pas mal de blessés grave. Un en état critique, il a été transféré ailleurs, fractures multiples trop importantes. »_

John se retourna vivement, et il se jeta à nouveau dans la foule. Le patient, que Sherlock identifia comme étant le 5-E, gémissait en tenant son poignet. Un gamin d'une douzaine d'années, peut être moins. Le code devait donc correspondre au cinquième passager, blessé par une entorse. Le médecin piqua la peau avec fermeté, sans doute pour l'endormir.

_« Tu vas être courageux, d'accord ?_ Dit John en maintenant avec force le coude de l'enfant. _Je ne vais pas te mentir, tu vas avoir mal. Mais tu vas être fort, d'accord ?_

_- Mon papa, sanglota l'enfant. Où il est ? _

_- Il a été transféré ailleurs. Sois fort comme lui, d'accord ? »_

Le petit hocha la tête, ravalant ses larmes avec une certaine fierté mal simulée. John tira sur le poignet de toutes ses forces, le remettant dans un alignement correct. L'enfant cria à pleins poumons, avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Il bougea à peine son poignet, assez pour se rassurer.

_« Envoyez le à la radio, _dit John en tâtant délicatement les tendons._ Plâtrez le et faites venir quelqu'un de sa famille, il ne peut pas rester ici. »_

John essuya son front, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Sherlock. Ce dernier avait aidé deux infirmières à relever un homme sonné, et son écharpe bleue servait de doudou à une petite fille étrangement sage.

_« Tu n'as pas répondu. Qu'est-ce tu fiches ici ?_ Siffla John en emmenant Sherlock un peu plus loin dans le hall. _Tu ne fais jamais ça. _

_- On a un sérieux problème. J'ai fait entrer une employée de Moriarty dans notre appartement._

_- Pardon ?!_

_- C'était une erreur, je ne pouvais pas savoir. Elle m'a mit en garde, que nous devions partir au plus vite. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser._

_- Comment sais-tu qu'elle a été envoyée ?_

_- J'ai dit que je travaillais avec un certain Marshal Dony, et qu'il était aussi célèbre que moi. Si elle me connaissait vraiment, elle aurait tout de suite compris que je lui mentais. Elle a donc été payée pour délivrer ce message... Et je suis prêt à parier que l'argent vient de Moriarty._

_- Comment... ?_

_- Tu parles dans ton sommeil,_ mentit Sherlock sans la moindre honte. _Quand tu auras terminé, rejoins moi à l'appartement. Sois prudent. »_

John fusilla Sherlock du regard, avant de retourner à ses occupations. Le détective ne s'en soucia pas, et il releva son col. Il observa la petite qui mâchait tranquillement son écharpe, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il devait en racheter une.

oOo

**Jour 33-2**

oOo

Le spectacle laissa John sans voix. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un instant, avant de se ressaisir. Sherlock était en plein milieu du salon, qu'il avait réaménagé pour l'occasion. Les fauteuils avaient été retournés sur le canapé, la table mise debout devant une fenêtre, le bureau et tout son habituel capharnaüm servait de barricade à la cuisine. Une énorme arbalète avait été reliée à la porte, prête à tirer un carreau en cas d'intrusion non autorisée. Mais le plus incroyable, c'était bien Sherlock.

_« Sherlock. Je ne vais même pas te demander pourquoi tu as tout déplacé, je m'en fiche. Mais pour l'amour de dieu, pourquoi es-tu nu dans le salon, avec ton violon, debout sur un tabouret ?_

_- Je compose, ça ne se voit pas ? »_

John ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela. Il soupira, avant de trouver sa chaise favorite enfoncée dans la cheminée. Ne pas s'énerver. Il trouva un coin de tapis sur lequel s'asseoir. Sherlock joua quelques notes, avant de se soucier de sa pudeur et des regards gênés de John. Décidément, il ne le comprendrait jamais. Il enfila hâtivement un caleçon, avant de reprendre ses notes.

_« J'ai fait intervenir Mycroft. Il va l'arrêter et l'interroger. J'ai eu de la chance, elle est restée dans la chambre que j'avais payée._

_- Comment le sais-tu ?_

_- J'ai téléphoné, c'est elle qui a répondu, tout simplement. Elle travaille avec Moriarty, j'en suis certain. Il va falloir être prudent._

_- Sherlock, je dois te parler. »_

John s'avança vers Sherlock, presque à contre cœur. Il avait eu la nuit pour réfléchir à ce qu'il avait vécu avec son ami. Il inspira profondément.

_« Ce que nous avons fait... Cela risque de changer pas mal de choses entre nous. Je suis toujours ton ami, et je le resterai. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir là. Sur le coup... J'ai pensé que tu étais venu m'espionner._

_- T'espionner ? _S'amusa Sherlock.

_- Je sais ce que tu penses, quand je m'absente la nuit. Ne nie pas. Je suis sorti avec quelqu'un de l'hôpital, alors c'est normal de te méfier. Mais tu n'as rien à craindre._

_- Mais craindre quoi ? _Dit Sherlock avec une expression trop sincère pour être simulée. _Tu es libre._

_- Tu ne comprends donc pas les notions de fidélité ?_

_- C'est une normalité chez les peuples prétendument civilisés. »_

John secoua la tête. Sherlock était une vraie tête de mule, mais le médecin était certain de l'avoir vu sourire. John se rendit dans la cuisine, pour fouiller son armoire. Il ne mangeait pas ces biscuits, mais il en achetait quelques uns. Mais la grande majorité était donnée par Mrs. Hudson, qui s'en procurait d'immenses quantités sans jamais dire comment elle faisait. Mais John ne s'en souciait pas, et il en emportait régulièrement sur son lieu de travail, pour les offrir aux infirmières et aux enfants. Son cœur loupa un battement en constatant que la boite dans laquelle il avait rangé la clé était vide.

_« SHERLOCK ! _Hurla John en enjambant une table retournée. _La clé de ma chambre ! Où est elle ?!_

_- A sa place, pourquoi ?_

_-Elle n'est plus là ! Je l'ai laissée dans cette boite, ce matin. Plus rien. Il ne reste que deux cigarettes ! Tu vas me dire tout de suite où elle est. Tu vas trop loin. J'ai laissé couler pour les objets, mais là, non ! J'ai le droit à mon intimité ! »_

Sherlock dévisagea son ennemi avec une innocence désarmante. Il avait reposé la clé dans la boite à moitié vidée par la vieille dame, il en était certain. Il ravala sa salive, défiant le regard assassin de John. C'était impossible, il l'avait remise à sa place.

_« Ce n'est pas moi,_ assura Sherlock. _Je ne... Oui je l'ai prise. Mais je l'ai rangée juste avant de partir pour l'hôpital. Il ne manque rien d'autre ?_

_- Plein de biscuits. Je... Bon sang Sherlock. Tu ne peux pas continuer. C'est MA vie privée. Pas la tienne. Tu peux comprendre ça, ou c'est encore trop humain et civilisé pour toi ? »_

Les deux hommes se défiaient du regard pendant un long moment. Seul le téléphone de Sherlock avait su briser le silence. Téléphone que le détective avait retrouvé dans la poche de John après sa nuit au musée.

_**Ne vous disputez pas mes amis. Ce qui est à vous est à moi, ne l'oubliez pas. JM**_

Sherlock et John jurèrent ensemble, puis le téléphone du médecin sonna à son tour, avec plus de force cette fois.

_**Si j'ouvre ta porte, seras tu très gentil avec moi ? JM**_

Les mains de John tremblèrent un instant, avant de ranger le portable. Il laissa échapper un gémissement douloureux, avant de s'approcher de Sherlock. Il l'enlaça de toutes ses forces, ne se formalisant pas de l'absence de réponse. De furieux, John passé à terrifié.

_« Demain, _dit John en se reculant, _nous irons voir Lestrade. Ça va trop loin. Et je fais venir un serrurier, j'ai besoin de nouvelles clés. »_

John ferma les yeux, sans savoir que juste en face de son appartement une ancienne connaissance était en train de mordiller le précieux morceau de métal.

_**Je pense avoir mérité ma récompense. SM**_

_**Que j'aime quand tu signes avec tes initiales. JM**_

oOo

**Jour 34-1**

oOo

Cette nuit là, John s'était réfugié dans la chambre de Sherlock, peu rassuré à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir fermer sa porte. Aux alentours de cinq heures du matin, le détective s'était fait un malin plaisir de réveiller son ami, pour lui faire part de quelques conclusions sur des affaires jugées inintéressantes. John l'avait proprement envoyé baladé, pour se radoucir en sentant le ventre de Sherlock tout contre son dos.

_« John ? Est-ce que tu me trouves stupide ?_

_- Parfois oui. J'ai hésité à t'inscrire dans un cours de culture générale pour petits. Mais je me suis ravisé, c'était trop cher._

_- Si le monde s'arrêtait de tourner..._

_- La moitié de l'humanité mourra brûlée, l'autre gelée, aussi simple que cela._

_- Tout ça je le sais,_ dit finalement Sherlock après un long silence. _Mais est-ce vraiment utile de le savoir ? Je veux dire... Des cendres de cigarette peuvent résoudre un meurtre. Mais si la Terre s'arrêtait de tourner, l'espèce serait assez bête pour continuer à s'entre-tuer._

_- C'est pour ça que les gens comme toi existent. Rendors toi, il est tôt. »_

John se retourna, faisant face à Sherlock. A cet instant, il repensa à son épaule marquée. L'image du corps tendu de son ami vrilla ses sens, le bruit de leurs corps jetés l'un contre l'autre, l'odeur de sueur et les râles de Sherlock finirent par achever son esprit. John soupira, avant d'enlacer son ami. La chaleur de son corps avait quelque chose de rassurant.

_« Le serrurier arrive à neuf heure, _dit John pour se donner une contenance. _Et non, tu n'auras pas de double de la nouvelle clé._

_- Au moins laisse moi t'aider à payer la facture._

_- Avec plaisir, ronchonna le docteur. Dors maintenant. Ou je te saute dessus._

_- Des menaces, toujours des menaces... »_

Cette nuit là, John tenta d'assommer Sherlock à grands coups d'oreiller.

oOo

**Jour 34-2**

oOo

Lestrade tapa du poing sur son bureau. Il avait le commissaire au téléphone, John Watson affalé sur une chaise et Sherlock Holmes en train de traumatiser la dernière recrue du poste de Police à coups de déductions.

_« J'ai un des médecins avec moi. Personne n'a pu dire quoi que ce soit, c'était un accident ! »_

Lestrade raccrocha, avant de se concentrer sur John. Le médecin sursauta légèrement, surpris de toute cette attention pour lui. Dès son arrivée, trois policiers étaient venus l'interroger au sujet de l'accident de bus. Les freins du premier avaient été trafiqués, à en croire les experts, et le second était une simple victime collatérale.

_« J'ai assez d'ennuis pour le restant du mois. Et vous débarquez tous les deux pour vous plaindre du vol d'une... Clé de chambre. _

_- Je sais que cela peut paraître risible, mais quelqu'un s'est introduit chez nous. Sherlock pense qu'il s'agit de Moriarty, ou un de ses associés, _ajouta John en se penchant en arrière pour s'assurer que le détective était occupé ailleurs_. Faites des recherches sur Sébastian Moran. Sherlock l'a vu en compagnie de Moriarty au musée. Il est dangereux._

_- Et la vieille femme ?_

_- Le frère de Sherlock s'en charge, il est en train de l'interroger._

_- Je vais faire venir une surveillance active de votre appartement. Caméras, gardes..._

_- Des caméras ?_

_- Seulement à l'extérieur. Nous n'avons pas le droit d'en mettre en intérieur sans l'accord écrit de votre propriétaire. Je doute qu'elle accepte avec son passé. »_

John hocha la tête. Lestrade raccompagna les deux amis à l'extérieur, avant de retourner à ses affaires. Sherlock appela un taxi, et les deux hommes s'engouffrèrent dedans. Le détective indiqua la direction d'un restaurant bon marché, ennuyé d'avance à l'idée de faire la cuisine. John tapota l'épaule de Sherlock, pour lui présenter un lourd porte monnaie.

_« Te voilà kleptomane ? _Gloussa Sherlock en ouvrant l'objet. _L'insigne de Lestrade et ses papiers. Intéressant. _

_- Ta petite vieille m'a donné une idée._

_- A propos, Mycroft a appelé. Elle ne savait rien, un homme masqué lui a donné une énorme somme d'argent en Autriche pour qu'elle aille me dire tout ça. Visiblement elle n'a pas bien apprit son rôle. Elle ne m'avait jamais vu avant cela._

_- Je m'en suis douté. Nous allons devoir nous créer de nouvelles identités, pour enquêter. Des noms, des métiers. Nous sommes les cibles directes. Et au moins, cela nous évitera des ennuis avec ce genre de personne._

_- Et tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux qu'un célèbre enquêteur de la police londonienne?_

_- Certainement moins célèbre que nous deux. J'ai aussi quelque chose pour toi,_ dit John en sortant un autre porte monnaie de son manteau. _Bill Coomley. C'est un nom... Sympathique. _

_- Il ne me ressemble même pas._

_- Mrs. Hudson a quelques talents de faussaire. Elle se fera un plaisir de changer les photos pour nous. »_

Sherlock adressa un immense sourire à John. Dieu qu'il l'aimait, quand il était comme ça. Et le fait d'avoir une nouvelle enquête en vue n'était pas étranger à sa soudaine bonne humeur. Ce jour là, il s'autorisa même à passer son bras autour des épaules de John, dans le taxi qui les ramenait chez eux.

oOo

La main de Jim passa à plusieurs reprises dans les cheveux courts de Sébastian. Son visage avait été battu, son nez laissait couler beaucoup de sang. Mais il avait l'air très calme, quand Moriarty avait sa main ainsi posée sur lui.

_« Que d'intérêt pour une vulgaire clé._

_- Je l'ai vu la ranger comme s'il s'agissait du bien le plus précieux du monde. _

_- La chambre du Docteur Watson. Charmant, _dit Jim en redessinant les contours du nez de Sébastian. _Ils vont nous poursuivre._

_- Ils nous pensent en Autriche._

_- J'en doute... Ce serait trop facile sinon,_ dit Moriarty en écrasant une cigarette sur la paume de la main de Sébastian. _Tu ne sens vraiment rien ?_

_- Rien, répondit le Colonel sans sourciller. _

_- C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. »_

Cette fois, le pied de Moriarty écrasa les côtes de son employé. Sa respiration s'arrêta, pour reprendre difficilement quelques secondes plus tard. Le criminel s'attaqua ensuite à ses tibias puis à ses reins. Sébastian restait là, immobile. La souffrance physique ne l'atteignait pas, surtout pas venant de Moriarty, l'homme à qui il devait sa vengeance. L'homme qui lui avait offert la tête de l'assassin de sa compagne.

_« N'écris plus jamais à Holmes en signant avec mes initiales. Plus jamais ou je te tue. Il est à moi, tu comprends ? A moi et à personne d'autre._

_- Commence par flinguer son toubib alors. Je les ai vus par la fenêtre. Bordel tu aurais dû voir ça. »_

La mâchoire de Sébastian craqua sous le poids du pied de Moriarty, l'envoyant sombrer dans l'inconscience. Oui il avait raison, il devait éliminer à tout prix John Watson.

oOo

* * *

oOo

Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, même si vous ne voulez pas participer, ça fait toujours plaisir !

See you soon,

Asclème,

Votre Johnlockeuse dévouée !


	10. Saison 1 Jours 35 à 37

**EDIT !**

**La première saison de cette fanfiction est officiellement terminée ! Elle s'étend jusqu'au chapitre 11 ! Je vous invite à y faire vos propositions pour la seconde saison.**

**Les suggestions pour ce chapitre sont fermées, mais vos commentaires et impressions sont plus que bienvenus. J'y répondrai même avec plaisir ! N'ayez pas peur d'inonder ma boite mail, j'adore discuter avec mes lecteurs :)**

**Date de sortie de la saison 2 : 29 mars 2014**

Comme promis, Rating M à partir du jour 37-2 !

* * *

**ooO Le Cambrioleur du 221B Ooo**

**- Jours 35 à 37-**

**Mois 2**

Les mains de John pianotaient à une vitesse extraordinaire sur son clavier, et ses yeux suivaient avec attention les lignes qui se formaient. Des heures qu'il bloguait, pour raconter les dernières affaires résolues de Sherlock. Son style n'avait pas vraiment changé, mais l'exaltation qu'il ressentait en lui était encore plus grande. Ce matin, les deux hommes s'étaient littéralement enfuis du 221B Baker Street. Ils n'étaient pas partis bien loin, Mycroft leur avait trouvé un petit appartement temporaire non loin de Big Ben, mais ce changement d'air avait su soulager John. Il inspira profondément, avant de reprendre. Sherlock jouait sur son violon, comme à son habitude. Il alternait airs joyeux et tristes, mais cela ne dérangeait pas son ami. Mieux encore, cela l'inspirait quand les mots lui manquaient.

Deux policiers, qui ressemblaient grossièrement à John et Sherlock, s'étaient installés chez eux, pour établir une surveillance complète. Bien entendu, Lestrade s'était rendu compte que ses plaques de Police s'étaient évaporées, ainsi que celles d'un de ses collègues, juste après la visite des deux hommes. John s'était justifié, et Greg l'avait un peu engueulé pour la route, mais il lui avait laissé les papiers.

_« John, j'ai besoin de toi,_ dit Sherlock en observant son violon. _Une corde vient de me lâcher._

_- Tu es un excellent violoniste, et tu ne sais pas changer ça ?_

_- Bien sûr que si. Mais je veux que tu ailles m'en acheter. Tout de suite._

_- Nous sommes supposés rester là, cachés. _

_- Il y a un magasin de musique en bas. Cela ne te prendra que cinq minutes ! »_

Sherlock lança son violon dans un des fauteuils couleur crème, avant de s'asseoir en tailleur dans un canapé bien trop étroit à son goût. Il jeta un des coussins à travers la pièce, ratant de peu John. L'aîné croisa les bras, un sourire amusé au visage. Sherlock était capricieux, surtout quand il s'ennuyait.

_« Tu as saboté une corde uniquement pour que je quitte les lieux, et pour que tu me puisses me voler. Pas de chance, je n'ai rien avec moi. A part mes vêtements, mais je doute qu'ils t'intéressent._

_- Tu as raison, garde les. »_

Le ton du détective avait été atrocement froid et cassant. Était-ce une allusion à la vue de son corps nu ? John n'en savait rien. Il ramassa le coussin, avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de Sherlock. Il se saisit de l'archet, pour en contempler le bois. Le détective, définitivement frustré, baissa la tête. En vérité, il ne regrettait rien, et sa méchanceté était gratuite. Pour dire la vérité, il aurait voulu recommencer encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que son corps ne veuille plus jamais bouger. Mais la raison était venue à bout de ses envies. Il était détective, et il ne pouvait pas parasiter ses pensées ainsi. L'éloigner, l'attirer, le repousser. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait à faire.

_« Je sais que tu vis mal cet isolement... Mais nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement. Mycroft l'a décidé ainsi, et tu devrais le remercier. Il va nous aider à enquêter._

_- Et nous le doublerons, comme toujours._

_- Nous n'avons rien. Depuis l'accident du Musée, Moriarty reste calme. Pas de crime. _

_- Pas de crime visible. Mais je suis certain que les égouts de la ville sont remplis de cadavres. Nous marchons sur de véritables catacombes, John. Mais ça, personne ne le sait. Personne ne veut le voir. Je ne peux pas me concentrer._

_- Des milliers de victimes qui comptent sur une corde de violon pour être vengées. Quelle misère !_ Souffla John en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Sherlock. _Je vais t'en chercher une. »_

John se redressa, avant d'enfiler son manteau. Mais Sherlock interrompit son geste, immobilisant son bras avec fermeté. Ils se défièrent du regard, ne sachant qui aller céder le premier. La bouche de John tremblait, celle de Sherlock était restée froide. Après de longues secondes, le détective se décida enfin. Il pencha légèrement la tête, pressant ses lèvres contre le front de John. C'était agréable, doux. Le médecin n'en demandait pas plus.

_« Je vais aller t'en chercher un jeu complet. Ensuite nous enquêterons. _

_- Il suffit de t'embrasser pour obtenir tout de toi. C'est trop facile. Je comprends pourquoi les femmes te courent après, et où vont tes payes. »_

John secoua la tête, amusé par cette remarque incroyablement juste, tellement juste qu'il ne préféra pas s'en offusquer. Sherlock resserra son étreinte sur John, avant de retourner à son canapé. La journée ne commençait pas si mal.

oOo

**Jour 35-1**

oOo

Sherlock attrapa l'ordinateur de John. Il avait raison, il n'y avait strictement rien à voler ici. Cet appartement avait l'air tout droit sorti d'un carton, tant il ressemblait à une maison de poupée. Ce détail l'agaçait, mais il devait faire avec. Et John ne revenait pas. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait prendre autant de temps ? Le magasin était là, juste en bas.

_**Je vais faire quelques courses. Besoin de quelque chose ? JW**_

_**J'aurais pu venir avec toi. SH**_

_**Tout le monde connaît ton visage. Tu dois rester dans l'appartement. JW**_

_**Tu sais ce que je fais quand je m'ennuie ? SH**_

_**Tu essayes de tuer des cochons avec des harpons. Il n'y a ni harpon ni cochon dans l'appartement. Ennuie toi en silence. JW**_

Sherlock afficha une mine boudeuse, tant son ami avait raison. Il enfila son peignoir au dessus de sa chemise pourpre, bien décidé à s'occuper. En vérité, il avait lui même saboté son violon, pour éloigner son ami, pour mieux s'entendre réfléchir. Son corps commençait à le trahir. Il n'avait pas envie de vivre à nouveau toute cette débauche. Non, tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était attraper cette pourriture de Moriarty. Dévorer l'essence même de sa personne, la comprendre, la détruire. L'aimer ? Il n'en savait rien.

Rapidement, le téléphone de Sherlock sonna à nouveau. Le visage de Mycroft s'afficha, et le détective préféra ne pas répondre. Quelques secondes plus tard, un message audio s'installa dans la mémoire de l'appareil. Il ne les écoutait que très rarement. Sherlock souffla. Moriarty voulait le consumer, le brûler. Sherlock voulait le noyer, remplir ses poumons d'une eau si froide qu'ils éclateraient au moindre choc.

Oui, pour la première fois de sa vie, Sherlock voulait tuer. Tuer, éviscérer, dépecer, lacérer. Le vider de son sang. Jeter son cadavre sur une route, et attendre qu'il ne ressemble plus à rien. Voir son crâne exploser, ses yeux rouler sur le bitume.

_« Sherlock ? »_

Le détective se retourna brusquement, John était rentré, les bras chargés de courses. Il avait enroulé une écharpe de laine brune autour de sa bouche, et portait d'étranges lunettes sur son nez.

_« Tu es pâle, tu vas bien ? »_

Sherlock s'était recroquevillé dans le canapé, les doigts enfoncés dans ses propres cuisses. Il ne saignait pas, mais la douleur alertait suffisamment sa conscience pour le maintenir en surface. Voilà pourquoi il ne fallait pas le laisser s'ennuyer, ou le laisser seul.

_« Sherlock, je suis là. Tout va bien. Je suis là, _murmura John en retirant son manteau. _Tout va bien. Je suis rentré._

_- Je l'ai rendu fou. Il m'a rendu fou. Peu importe le temps qui passe, nous évoluons de la même manière. Tuer, je veux le tuer. Il veut me tuer. Je ne vaux pas mieux que lui. Pas mieux. Pas mieux non. Je suis pire. J'ai été bon un jour. Je le sais. Mais lui ? »_

John reconnaissait tous les signes d'une crise de panique chez son ami. Cela ne lui arrivait pas souvent, mais sa voix tremblante ne pouvait que le trahir. Le médecin posa toutes ses affaires au sol, avant de prendre Sherlock dans ses bras. Son cœur battait la chamade, sa peau était chaude. Peut être avait il de la fièvre ?

_« Nous sommes en sécurité dans cet appartement. D'accord ? Ton frère a placé l'endroit sous surveillance tellement flagrante que ça a fait fuir tous les criminels à trois kilomètres à la ronde._

_- John ne sors pas seul. Il te prendra, toi. _

_- C'est à toi qu'il en veut._

_- Il veut me détruire. Moriarty veut me détruire. Il sait comment me faire souffrir._

_- Ne rentre pas dans son jeu. Viens. »_

oOo

**Jour 35-2**

oOo

La main de John parcourait avec douceur le corps de Sherlock. Son souffle s'était calmé, ainsi que son rythme cardiaque. Ils s'étaient allongés dans le lit, sans penser à retirer leurs vêtements. La peau du détective était plus chaude, plus agréable. John avait emporté son ordinateur avec lui, pour lire quelques mails. Il savait que Sherlock adorait ça, la perspective de quelques meurtres avait le don de le rassurer. Un mail attira leur attention.

_« Lis-le,_ ordonna Sherlock.

_- Cher Sherlock Holmes. Je ne trouve BlueBell nulle part, j'ai cherché partout. S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît pouvez vous m'aider ? J'adore regarder vos histoires et les histoires postées par John Watson. Est-ce que c'est un véritable docteur ? Je sais que vous essayez et aidez les gens et essayez de trouver des trucs perdus. BlueBell n'est pas une personne, ça n'a pas l'air important mais est très importante. Pas comme une personne mais comme un lapin. Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé, mais ça a été rigolo. BlueBell a commencé à briller la nuit. Comme une fée ! Je suis descendue au jardin et j'ai fermé son clapier pour la nuit, mais quand je suis revenue le matin suivant avant d'aller à l'école elle était partie. Le clapier était toujours fermé et cadenassé. S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît dites que vous allez m'aider. Beaucoup d'amour Kirsty Stapleton 8 ans. »_

Sherlock secoua la tête, les mots d'une enfant. Il s'en amusa un instant, mais au final il trouva cela parfaitement ridicule, ce qu'il fit savoir à l'enfant en question. John ne s'en formalisa pas, trop occupé à redessiner les formes du cou de Sherlock.

_« Trouve moi une affaire correcte. Je vais préparer de quoi boire._

_- Reviens vite,_ murmura John. _Demain nous irons faire un tour, je te promets que tu ne t'ennuieras plus. »_

Sherlock lui adressa un pâle sourire, avant de se rendre dans la cuisine d'inox. Ce n'était pas chez lui. Il avait emporté avec lui les courses de John, pour les ranger. Le détective les fouilla méthodiquement, tout en les répartissant dans les meubles. De la nourriture basique, assez de thé pour satisfaire une armée d'anglais et plus improbable, une toute nouvelle paire de chaussures. Elles étaient d'un cuir noir brillant, mais le côté de la semelle était mat. Les lacets possédaient des finitions en cuir, la semelle avait l'air confortable. Mais elles étaient trop grandes pour John. Mais trop petites pour Sherlock. Ce qui l'agaça au plus haut point. Il fouina dans le sachet, à la recherche d'un quelconque prix, car elles devaient coûter très cher.

_« J'ai trouvé quelque chose !_ Cria John. _Un double meurtre et... Oh. C'est le coupable qui nous écrit. Il admet pour deux meurtres, mais le troisième, il soutient que ce n'est pas lui. »_

Sherlock sursauta, chaussure à la main. Avec un petit sourire malicieux, il referma la boite, comme s'il n'était jamais venu. Il la glissa avec les autres chaussures des deux hommes, et glissa celle qu'il avait gardée dans la poche intérieure d'un manteau que Mycroft lui avait offert, celui du détective étant trop reconnaissable. Pour Sherlock, les affaires reprenaient enfin.

oOo

**Jour 36-1**

oOo

Sébastian poussa la porte avec un certain dégoût, comme si la poussière locale allait le contaminer. Il faisait encore nuit, et les deux occupants du 221B dormaient. L'un dans le canapé du salon, assommé d'alcool et de cigarettes, l'autre dans sa chambre. Sans doute. Il ne se posa pas d'avantage de questions. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était emporter un trophée pour son maître, en bon chien qu'il était. Il connaissait l'appartement comme s'il avait toujours vécu dedans.

_« Ivrogne,_ grommela Sébastian à l'adresse de l'endormi. _Déchet de la société. »_

Du corps endormi, il ne distinguait qu'une épaisse masse de cheveux noirs bouclés. C'était donc Sherlock, qui dormait là. Depuis la veille, le détective se comportait étrangement. Il était colérique, et il se disputait souvent avec Watson. Il marchait étrangement, comme s'il n'était pas habitué à ses vêtements. Et, plus étrange encore, il avait perdu toutes ses horribles manies nocturnes. Sébastian haussa les épaules. Il monta les marches de l'escalier en silence, de peur de réveiller les occupants. Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche, le faisant souffler.

_**Où es tu ? JM**_

_**Je fais une surveillance de proximité. En priant pour ne pas me faire tuer. SM**_

_**Viens chez nous, je peux te tuer autant de fois que tu voudras. JM**_

_**Alléchante proposition. Attends mon retour. SM**_

Sébastian rangea son téléphone dans sa poche arrière. La chambre de John était grande ouverte, et de lourds ronflements s'en échappaient. Un homme dormait en caleçon au dessus des couvertures, son ventre dépassait un peu trop dans la pénombre. Décidément, Watson avait trop changé. Il continua, pour entrer dans la chambre de Sherlock. C'était un capharnaüm sans nom, visiblement le propriétaire des lieux avait tout retourné. Avec la clarté de la lune, Sébastian distingua un immense manteau. C'était celui du fameux détective. Il l'enfila, mais les épaules étaient trop étroites pour lui. En contrepartie, en bas le tissu était trop long. Il se mit à rire doucement, tout en vissant le silencieux sur son revolver. Il était trois heure du matin, et les ronflements ne cessaient pas.

_**Holmes sera tout à toi, je te le promets. SM**_

_**Offre moi son cœur dans un coffret de bois. JM**_

_**A vos ordres. SM**_

Le faire souffrir. Tout ce que Moriarty voulait, c'était faire souffrir Holmes. Le tuer n'était que la finalité. Alors Sébastian ne pouvait abattre le détective sans son lot de souffrance. Il retourna dans la chambre de John, qui ronflait toujours aussi fort, la bouche grande ouverte. Avec une délicatesse infinie et un plaisir bien réel, Sébastian pressa le silencieux contre le front de l'endormi.

_« Dommage, tu ne pourras plus jamais le baiser. Tant pis, on s'occupera bien de lui. »_

Sébastian pressa la détente, maculant son visage et le manteau de Sherlock d'une pluie de gouttes de sang. Au petit matin, il avait déjà disparu.

oOo

**Jour 36-2**

oOo

John s'étira longuement dans son lit. Une légère douleur au crâne le força à se rendre dans la cuisine à la recherche d'une aspirine. Sherlock y était déjà, enroulé dans son peignoir. Il l'avait laissé ouvert, dévoilant son torse.

_« Tu as promis que je n'allais pas n'ennuyer. Tu as menti. J'ai déjà résolu l'affaire du triple meurtre._

_- Pardon ? Que s'est-il passé ? _Demanda John en constatant que du café noir avait été fait pour lui.

_- Il n'a pas tué les deux premières victimes, c'était sa femme qui s'est chargée de les abattre, un couple d'amis du mari qui dormaient là. Le suspect souffre de crises de somnambulisme, elle a su lui faire gober qu'elle l'avait vu faire. Il s'en est persuadé, car il ne se souvenait de rien. Absolument rien, mais la femme avait tout vu. Puis un soir... Il a eu une nouvelle crise._

_- Et il l'a tuée._

_- Exactement. Il l'a tuée pour se venger, car son subconscient se savait parfaitement innocent. Du coup, il se retrouve condamné pour le meurtre de sa femme... Et non celui de ses amis. »_

Sherlock marqua une courte pause, trop occupé à observer l'extérieur. Au loin, il voyait la grande roue de Londres. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle était nommée « L'œil de Londres ». Du haut de ses nacelles, on pouvait voir toute la ville et ses alentours. Certains disaient même qu'en été les côtes françaises étaient visibles.

_« Comment as-tu deviné pour le somnambulisme et l'implication de la femme ?_

_- J'ai retrouvé de vieux dossiers médicaux dans sa table de chevet. Le mari a été admit aux urgences pour une fracture ouverte du bras. D'après les témoignages, il marchait sur son toit, en pyjama. Il est tombé... Et ce soir là, le somnambulisme a été diagnostiqué. Sa femme n'a fait qu'une erreur, grossière au demeurant. Son mari était gaucher, cela se voyait sur ses lacets. Et les victimes ont été poignardées par un droitier._

_- Impressionnant. _

_- Certes. De plus, je suis allé voir moi même, j'ai retrouvé du sang des premières victimes sur des affaires de la femme. Une analyse suffira à prouver sa culpabilité. »_

John hocha doucement la tête, ignorant la brûlure de son café. Une idée germa dans son esprit, et il s'empara de son ordinateur, pianotant rapidement, tout en se cachant de Sherlock.

Le détective profita de ce désintérêt soudain pour retourner dans la chambre de John. Mycroft avait su trouver un appartement ridiculement grand, et les chambres étaient nombreuses. Mais d'un commun accords, les deux hommes avaient choisi le même lit. Sherlock referma doucement la porte derrière lui, pour être tranquille. L'odeur qu'elle renfermait était un savant mélange du parfum de John, de draps lavés de frais et de nourriture. La veille ils avaient dévoré une pizza sur le lit. Quelque chose de doré attira l'attention du détective. Un bol, posé en évidence sur une commode. Il n'était pas là, la première fois que Sherlock avait vu la chambre. C'était donc forcément un ajout de John. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il soulevait l'objet.

C'était... Un bol de céréales ? Un acier vraiment étrange. Mais plus étrange encore, c'était le bâtonnet juste à côté, entouré d'une mousse rouge et douce. De plus, il était tellement petit qu'il aurait pu difficilement accueillir une grosse cuillère.

_« Sherlock ! J'ai reçu un mail qui pourrait t'intéresser ! »_

Les doigts de Sherlock se crispèrent, laissant tomber le bol au sol. L'objet se mit à résonner, produisant un son à la fois mélodieux et irritant. Le son ne s'arrêta que quand Sherlock le ramassa, immobilisant les parois dorées. Cette fois-ci, il attrapa le bâton rouge, pour tapoter les bords du bol. La mélodie, plus un bourdonnement, berça ses oreilles. John devait sans doute l'écouter de temps à autre dans son cabinet, pour se détendre. Sans doute. D'un geste, il cacha le bol dans sa propre valise, pour des analyses futures.

oOo

**Jour 37-1**

oOo

Une première traction, une seconde. Une dernière, avant de retomber sur le sol, deux mètres plus bas. Sébastian Moran aimait entretenir sa forme physique. Il attrapa son revolver, attaché à sa cuisse. Il tira sur trois cibles, manquant la quatrième. Un sifflement réprobateur attira son attention, mais il continua son entraînement. Sébastian jeta son dévolu sur une épaisse planche de bois, son poing en arracha rapidement quelques échardes. Un coup de pied l'acheva définitivement.

_« Sébastian ! Cesse de briser mon matériel ! »_

Le colonel se retourna, essuyant le sang qui coulait de ses jointures. Moriarty l'observait, assit sur une haute chaise. Il caressait religieusement le manteau de Sherlock, le sang dessus avait séché depuis bien longtemps.

_« Donne moi ton dos, et c'est lui que je briserai,_ souffla Sébastian en pointant son revolver vers son roi. _Donne moi tes jambes, et je les écartèlerai. Donne moi ta poitrine, et je te désosserai. _

_- Range ta romance, et ne pointe pas ça sur moi. »_

Sébastian éclata de rire avant de tirer à deux reprises, éclatant deux magnifiques portraits de femme situés loin derrière. Il souleva la jambe de son pantalon, dévoilant un arsenal de poignards accrochés à son mollet droit. Il en attrapa un, et s'approcha de Moriarty. Sébastian gronda un instant, abattant la lame dans le dossier de la chaise, à quelques centimètres de la tête du criminel consultant.

_« La romance est trop bonne pour toi,_ cracha Sébastian. _Tu ne mérites que la douleur. Tu mériterai que quelqu'un te lapide._

_- Je te pensais plus imaginatif._

_- Je le serai, quand tu m'auras donné ma récompense. J'ai tué Watson. Holmes devrait être en train de se rouler en boule et chouiner._

_- Tu n'as tué qu'un imposteur,_ dit Moriarty en triturant le manteau. _Bonne maison, mauvais habitants. _

_- Et pourquoi ? Je t'ai ramené ce que tu voulais ! »_

Moriarty se redressa, arrachant le poignard de sa chaise. Il balança son bras en avant, griffant la hanche de Sébastian. Ce dernier ne bougea pas, peu impressionné. Le criminel hurla à plusieurs reprises, avant de plaquer Sébastian contre le mur. Cette fois, le poignard s'encastra dans un repli de sa chemise, manquant de peu la chair de son épaule.

_« Le jour où quelqu'un tuera Watson, Holmes retournera le monde entier pour retrouver le coupable. Il brûlera les forêts, asséchera les océans et videra les cieux pour mettre la main sur le coupable. Et je ne vois personne à ma porte. Conclusion ? _

_- Je suis revenu avec sa cervelle sur mon t-shirt._

_- La cervelle d'un fils de putain d'agent de la Police ! »_

oOo

**Jour 37-2**

oOo

Sherlock raccrocha pensivement son téléphone, avant d'enfiler ses gants de cuir noir. La veille lui et John avaient passé leur après midi au cinéma, dévorant pop-corn et autres sucreries. Une peur incroyable était en train de ronger l'estomac du détective. Son ami passa devant lui, déposant un baiser dans son cou.

_« Qui était-ce ?_ Demanda John en ajustant les boutons de sa chemise.

_- Lestrade. Des nouvelles de l'observation. Rien de bien intéressant. »_

John haussa les épaules, et Sherlock soupira. Ils avaient retrouvé le double Watson allongé dans son lit, la boite crânienne dispersée aux quatre vents. Son meurtrier l'avait dévêtu, et avait gravé un message au couteau dans sa poitrine, un simple « With love, your SM ». Pour Sherlock, le coupable était déjà tout désigné. Il ferma les yeux, mais l'idée même que John, son John, puisse subir la même chose paralysait sa pensée.

Une heure plus tard, les deux hommes s'étaient retrouvés aux pieds de l'œil de Londres. Il les dominait de toute sa hauteur, dévoilant ses cabines en forme de bulle. John extirpa deux billets de sa poche, son secret à lui qu'il avait commandé la veille sur son ordinateur.

_« Tu n'as pas le vertige, j'espère ?_ Demanda John en faisant valider les deux billets. _J'ai pensé que tu aimerais... _

_- C'est une excellente idée. Mais prends ma carte, la prochaine fois._

_- La tienne ? Ou celle de ton frère ? »_

Sherlock et John se regardèrent, avant d'échanger un léger rire. Un vigile les invita à entrer dans une cabine vide. Il n'y avait personne d'autre, les vacances et les touristes étaient encore bien loin. Sherlock ne quitta pas son ami des yeux. Et s'ils n'étaient pas partis ? Ce serait son crâne, qui aurait maculé la tapisserie. Son torse qui aurait été gravé. Son corps qui aurait été malmené, qui lui aurait été arraché. Mais John était en face de lui, vivant, désespérément vivant. John, vivant, celui qu'il aimait de toute son âme noircie par les cadavres. Cette nuit là il aurait pu le perdre pour de bon.

_« Sherlock ? Qu'est-ce que tu... »_

Le détective ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase, s'emparant de ses lèvres pour un baiser aussi intense que sincère. Sherlock passa ses longs doigts sur la tête de John, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours entier. Leurs corps se serrèrent, dans cette cabine perchée si haut dans le ciel.

_« Il ne te fera pas de mal, je te le jure,_ souffla Sherlock entre deux baisers. _Je vais le retrouver. Il croupira en prison, et nous n'aurons plus qu'à oublier. »_

Les mains de John passèrent sous la chemise de Sherlock, caressant la peau tendre de ses reins. Il déposa quelques baisers sur son menton, avant de se saisir à nouveau de ses lèvres. Sherlock enserra son amant de toutes ses forces, avant de laisser aller ses mains sur ses cuisses. D'autorité, il le plaqua contre la vitre de la cabine, se glissant dans son dos.

_« Sherlock... _Gémit John en se réfugiant dans le cou de Sherlock. _Je t'..._

_- Je sais, je sais. Ne le dis pas, je le sais. »_

John rejeta sa tête en arrière, rendu fou par ce qu'il ressentait. Les mains de Sherlock s'étaient glissées sous son pantalon, jouant avec son sous-vêtement. Bientôt les doigts frôlèrent la chair, désireux.

_« Retournons à l'appartement. Vite. Tout de suite,_ dit Sherlock de sa voix rauque. »

oOo

John se laissa tomber dans son lit, Sherlock à califourchon sur ses hanches. Leurs vêtements maculaient le sol, jetés sans se soucier des conséquences. Le docteur passa ses doigts dans les cheveux bouclés de Sherlock, tirant dessus pour attirer son visage à lui. Après quelques hésitations, John ordonna à son amant de s'allonger dans le lit.

_« Que fais-tu ? _Murmura Sherlock. _Oh... John ! »_

Les lèvres de John quittèrent le cou du détective, pour se lover contre sa poitrine. Elles descendirent avec hésitation, avant de s'arrêter sur le ventre de Sherlock. Son souffle chaud sur sa peau le rassura un instant. John, son John, était en vie. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux blonds, avant d'appuyer légèrement sur sa tête. Quand ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec la peau de son aine, Sherlock ne réussit pas à réprimer un profond gémissement. La passion que ressentait John à cet instant avait quelque chose de dévorant. Il l'aimait, de toute son âme noircie par la guerre. Et il le lui montra avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable, caressant ses jambes, attentif au moindre désir de son amant. En un peu plus d'un mois, toutes les barrières que John avait tenté de dresser s'étaient écroulées. Un gémissement plus fort que les autres acheva corps et esprits.

oOo

Sébastian ajusta la lunette de son .338 Lapua Magnum, fierté de son héritage militaire. Moriarty avait raison, le véritable Watson était en vie. Il avait donc tué un innocent. Non, personne n'était innocent. Il se concentra sur son tir, faisant apparaître un point rouge lumineux sur le corps endormi de John Watson. Son doigt commença à presser la détente, quand son téléphone sonna. Moriarty.

_**J'ai trouvé plus intéressant pour lui. JM**_

_**Un mot et il meurt. Aussi simple que cela, baby. SM**_

_**Non. John Watson mourra de la main de Sherlock Holmes. Crois moi, ce sera bien plus jouissif. Il n'aura pas de meurtrier à traquer. Il n'aura qu'à se tirer une balle. Et ce jour là... Compte sur moi pour lui fournir mon plus beau revolver. JM**_

* * *

Comme toujours, vous pouvez proposer trois objets dans votre review, ou laisser un petit mot.  
J'ai eu énormément de difficultés à boucler ce chapitre, par manque d'objets. N'oubliez pas : plus il y en a, plus c'est facile pour moi de produire mes chapitres.

Objets de chambre, de la cuisine, du salon... Peu importe, tout se vole, à condition de courir suffisamment vite.

See you soon pour la suite, et encore merci à tous mes reviewers : Obviously, Earfalas, GhoticAngel, HermyBella, NyxBanana, Demlone...  
Je ne peux pas citer tout le monde, mais merci !


	11. Saison 1 Jours 38 à 42 : Final

**__****Les suggestions sont importantes, elles font vivre la fiction. N'ayez pas peur de participer, toutes les propositions sont bonnes à prendre !**  
_**Il n'y a pas de bon ou de mauvais choix. Relevez le défi !**_

Soyez attentifs, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !  
(Au fait... Aujourd'hui alors que je donnais mon adresse mail chez Darty, une jeune fille est passée derrière moi et m'a dit :  
"Asclème ?! De ?! Omg j'adore ce que tu fais !"  
Je crois que je peux mourir heureuse.)

* * *

**ooO Le Cambrioleur du 221B Ooo**

**- Jours 38 à 42-**

**Mois 2**

Sherlock avança d'un pas, déterminé. Un corps tremblait, droit devant lui, visiblement roué de coups. Son bras formait un angle étrange, sans doute douloureux, et sa respiration sifflante trahissait deux ou trois côtes cassées. Une main glissa sur la hanche du détective, ferme et possessive. Moriarty lui souffla quelques mots à l'oreille, avant de s'éloigner à son tour.

_« Eh bien, tu flanches ? Tu l'aimes encore ?_

_- Non, non,_ assura Sherlock en sortant un revolver de sa poche. _Je me demandais comment ne pas le rater, sans recevoir une goutte de sang._

_- Exercice difficile, je te le concède. »_

Moriarty donna un coup de pied dans le ventre de la victime, le forçant à se retourner. John était là, allongé sur le carrelage de la piscine. Son regard passait de la haine à la supplique silencieuse, en fonction de celui qu'il visait. Sherlock repoussa ses boucles noires, puis ajusta les manches de son impeccable costume. Dans sa poche, le revolver semblait peser des tonnes, mais une fois dans ses mains, il était léger comme une plume. Sherlock afficha un pâle sourire, avant de viser soigneusement la tête de John.

_« Mon petit Seb, fais attention... Il bouge. Ne le rate pas, il pourrait s'enfuir. »_

Sherlock haussa un sourcil. Venait il de l'appeler Seb ? Le détective baissa les yeux. Plus petit, plus musclé, plus carré, plus amoché par les blessures. Mais cela lui plaisait, il ne pouvait pas s'en cacher. Sentir ses muscles se gonfler, ses jambes se raffermir, sa conscience s'enfuir au loin. Oui c'était ça le plus libérateur. Quand son esprit se mettait sur pause, mettant de côté tout ce qui pourrait faire du mal. John gémit sur le sol, tentant de ramper vers l'eau. Watson. Le pseudo héros de guerre. Si les autres savaient à quel point Watson avait été lâche et misérable. Si Holmes savait. Dieu qu'il le mépriserait, son Watson. Sébastian s'ébroua l'esprit. Ou Sherlock, il n'en savait rien.

_« Je perds patience, terreur Afghane. Je t'ai connu plus virulent._

_- Tu n'as pas peur du détective ?_

_- Nous pensons de la même manière. Il saura où me chercher, mais il ne saura pas me trouver. Il ne veut pas me trouver. »_

Moriarty écrasa l'épaule de John, qui couina de douleur. Son téléphone glissa de sa poche, et le criminel en profita pour le jeter à l'eau. Sherlock ne bougea pas, trop occupé à dévorer Moriarty des yeux. Son sang pulsait dans sa tête. C'était délicieux. Une boule de chaleur consumait son bas ventre, tuer l'excitait indéniablement. Il avait déjà ressenti cela, dans une étreinte. Mais avec qui ? Il ne s'en souvenait absolument pas. Ça n'avait aucune importance. Sébastian pressa son pied sur la main de John, appuyant de toutes ses forces sur les os. Quelques un cédèrent, à en juger les hurlements de la victime. Cela ne faisait qu'activer le feu de sa luxure honteuse. Sébastian jouissait de son pouvoir, Sherlock pleurait ses gestes. C'était une torture infinie à double tranchant.

_« Ma patience a ses limites, qu'attends tu ? Oh et retire ce silencieux, c'est laid. Ton revolver sans protection est bien plus beau._

_- Banderas-tu mieux ce soir en y pensant ?_

_- Sans doute. Maintenant, va le tuer. Je n'ai pas envie de me salir les mains. »_

Sébastian s'avança, avant de s'asseoir sur la poitrine de John. Les côtes plièrent encore un peu plus, le sternum sur le point de craquer. Doucement, avec une délicatesse presque amoureuse, il pressa le canon de son revolver entre les yeux du pauvre médecin. Il pouvait voir la panique, l'incompréhension. Dans ses yeux, il voyait son reflet. A gauche le visage de Sébastian. A droite le visage de Sherlock. John cligna des yeux, et il n'y avait plus rien. Sherlock secoua la tête, mais Mortiarty le rappela à l'ordre.

_« Séby, Séby... Ne me déçois pas, ou tu rejoindras ta femme et ton moutard. Vas y ! »_

Sherlock ferma les yeux, oubliant ses longs doigts osseux au profit de ceux de Sébastian, plus épais et courts, dépourvus d'empreintes digitales. Les yeux de John le supplièrent une nouvelle fois, mais Sherlock ne céda pas. C'était terminé.

oOo

**Jour 38-1**

oOo

Sherlock se réveilla en sursaut, le corps couvert de sueur. Son cœur battait bien trop vite, et son souffle marquait de lourdes irrégularités. Il tâta la place à côté de lui, et il soupira de satisfaction en sentant le corps endormi mais intact de John. Ce dernier se tourna doucement, rendu grognon par la pénombre. Un cauchemar. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. En une minute, il réalisa qu'il n'était plus au 221B, et la situation lui pesait plus que nécessaire.

_« Sherlock ?_ Grommela John en se plaquant contre son ami. _Un mauvais rêve ?_

_- Hier je ne t'ai pas tout dit. »_

John se redressa à bouts de bras, perplexe. Sherlock se mordait les lèvres, les stigmates de son cauchemars imprimés dans son âme. Il avait eu peur, mais le fait de pouvoir toucher John, de le sentir en vie, le rassurait.

_« C'est peut être le moment, alors ?_

_- Ta doublure a été abattue dans la nuit. Probablement par Moran. Une balle dans la tête, d'une précision chirurgicale, pile entre les yeux. Ma doublure n'a rien entendu. _

_- Et tu comptais me le dire quand ?_

_- Jamais. Tu n'as pas à t'impliquer je suis Détective consultant. Pas toi. Je ne veux pas que tu..._

_- Je risque plus en ignorant le danger qu'en le connaissant. »_

Sherlock hocha la tête, avant de se perdre dans les bras de John. Il voulait rentrer chez lui, et coincer cet enfoiré. Le docteur l'enlaça avec fermeté, caressant les lourdes boucles noires. Il déposa quelques baiser sur son front, avant de quémander ses lèvres. L'esprit de Sherlock allait à toute vitesse. C'est ainsi qu'il décida de ne plus fermer les yeux tant que Moran et Moriarty ne seront pas derrière les barreaux.

oOo

**Jour 38-2**

oOo

Sherlock descendit les escaliers, vêtu de son peignoir. Il n'arrivait pas à s'habituer à cet appartement sans âme. Pire encore, il voulait y mettre le feu tellement tout le débectait. Même les tasses étaient laides ! Des tasses pour snobinard anglais, le genre d'homme qui se mouche dans des billets tout en se plaignant des pauvres qui envahissent les rues. C'était bien un appartement conçu pour Mycroft ! En fouillant un peu, il y avait même des boîtes de chocolat. Pas étonnant que son ventre grossisse années après années. Sherlock consulta l'horloge de son téléphone, qui indiquait trois heure du matin. John s'était rendormi, mais le détective ne lui en voulait pas. Après une longue hésitation, Sherlock se décida à préparer un mug de café, pour mieux se concentrer.

Le détective étala devant lui une série de photos devant lui. Des corps, des cadavres, par séries de trois ou quatre. Au centre, la pâle copie de John. Molly avait su le rafistoler, ce puzzle en forme de crâne. Elle avait fait de l'excellent travail, et Sherlock lui avait demandé de ne pas mettre le docteur au courant, chose qu'elle avait accepté de faire.

_« Qu'est-ce qui vous relie ? _Murmura Sherlock pour lui même. _Les coincer... Mais comment ? »_

Sherlock se triturait l'esprit. Il connaissait Moriarty, son mode d'exécution, et il reconnaissait tous ses assassinats. Mais comment le prouver ? Il ne suffisait pas de débarquer dans un tribunal tout en vociférant des « Je le sais, c'est lui ! » en traînant le criminel par les cheveux. Il fallait trouver tout ce qui pouvait relier ces pauvres âmes défuntes, et ce n'était pas évident. Sherlock s'empara de celle du faux John. Elle l'obsédait. Sa mort relevait du crime passionnel, celui qu'on fait avec ses tripes et sans peur. Tous étaient morts différemment, sans la moindre trace de routine.

_« Rien... Ils pourraient avoir été tués par douze tueurs différents. »_

Sherlock avala une autre gorgée de café amer, et il s'étrangla presque en constatant que le mug n'était pas lui. Il n'avait rien à voir avec ceux de l'appartement. Il était blanc, garni de deux branches de laurier, un serpent, une couronne et une devise sur fond rouge : « _In Arduis Fidelis_ », littéralement « _Fidèle dans l'adversité_ ». Ce mug appartenait donc à John, et il le tenait de l'armée. Que faisait il là ? Sherlock n'en savait rien. La matière était dans un état impeccable, la peinture du motif n'était même pas abîmée. John devait donc en prendre grand soin, lavant l'objet à la main. Sherlock avala rapidement le reste de son café, pour voir le fond du mug. Il n'y avait pas de trace ancienne de café, seulement les siennes. Mais quelque chose le tracassait. Pourquoi avait il emmené cette tasse, dans la précipitation de leur départ ? Sherlock ne comprenait pas.

_**Les photos sont en cours d'envois ! MH**_

_**Merci, je te revaudrai ça. SH**_

Molly avait fait fort, elle avait ressorti le cadavre du faux John pour prendre quelques photos supplémentaires. Il avait été retrouvé étalé dans son lit, sans aucun signe de lutte. On avait retrouvé des traces de chaussures, des traces de main, mais les semelles avaient été lissées et les doigts sans relief. Sherlock jura à voix basse, l'envie de fracasser la tasse au sol était tenace. Il inspira profondément, se disant que la clef de l'énigme était sûrement là, sous son nez.

oOo

**Jour 39**

oOo

John commençait à s'inquiéter pour Sherlock, à grands renforts de tentatives de le faire parler. Mais le détective refusait tout contact, tapissant petit à petit les murs de l'appartement de photos de meurtres récents. Il y avait même une photo des blessures de John quand il avait été agressé par un mari jaloux. Quelque chose lui échappait, mais il ne savait pas dire de quoi il s'agissait. Plus dégoûtant encore, Sherlock avait mit en place une trentaine d'expériences différentes dans la cuisine et le salon. L'odeur qui s'en dégageait rappelait celle des morgues, pour le plus grand malheur de John.

_« Tu dois te reposer, _dit John en se pinçant le nez. _Punir ton cerveau par des nuits blanches ne servira à rien._

_- C'est utile. Je réfléchis mieux, et dormir me fait perdre du temps. J'essaye de mettre un criminel derrière les barreaux, alors rends toi utile et va me faire du thé._

_- Je ne suis pas ta servante,_ protesta John. _Repose toi. »_

Sherlock secoua la tête, définitivement agacé. Parfois il trouvait John parfaitement supportable, mais là, il ressemblait plus à un handicap doué de parole. Il colla une énième photo sur le mur, une gorge fraîchement serrée jusqu'à la mort. Les doigts étaient encore imprimés dessus, larges et puissants. Ceux de Sébastian sans doute. Mais comment l'accuser à partir de cela ? La peau tuméfiée n'avait rien révélé, détrempée par l'eau du port. Une main effleura l'épaule du détective, le faisant sursauter. C'était John, qui lui tendait une tasse de thé brûlant. Il l'avala d'un trait, ignorant la douleur.

John enfila sa veste, il s'était décidé à aller travailler, étroitement surveillé par la Police. Sherlock était assit en tailleur, perdu dans ses pensées. Pour lui, la Terre entière avait cessé de tourner. Le médecin se décida à prendre de quoi manger, car il savait qu'il ne rentrerait pas pour midi, tant le retard dans ses consultations était grand. Son cœur marqua un arrêt en ouvrant un placard en hauteur. Une tête de cochon avait été placée là, posée sur un morceau de matelas ensanglanté. Il était parsemé d'impacts de balle, déformant chair et os. Des points de suture maintenaient la peau en place, mais la tension qui les étirait menaçait de les faire céder. John reprit difficilement sa respiration. Des cadavres, il en avait vu dans sa vie. Que ce soit avec Sherlock ou dans sa carrière militaire. John s'assura que son ami ne le regardait pas, et il s'empara de la tête, l'enroulant dans un torchon pour ne pas se salir.

_« Je vais travailler,_ dit John à l'adresse de Sherlock. _Envoie moi un texto si tu as besoin de quelque chose. »_

Sherlock ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. La tête reposait sur les genoux de John, et il ne pouvait s'empêchait d'y jeter quelques coups d'œil. Après de longues minutes, il comprit. Sa doublure avait été abattue d'une balle dans la tête, cette pauvre bête avait été transformée en passoire de la même manière. Le détective cherchait donc à prouver quelque chose avec cela. Le fait que Sherlock l'ait abandonnée dans un placard indiquait qu'il n'avait pas trouvé satisfaction. John inspira profondément, touchant les marques avec son pouce. C'était donc supposé imiter la tête d'un humain. Tous les impacts étaient différents : certains venaient d'une balle tirée à bout portant, d'autres d'une distance plus ou moins importante... Seul un impact avait été entouré d'un trait de crayon noir. Au moins, John savait de quelle façon sa doublure avait pu trouver la mort.

oOo

**Jour 40-1**

oOo

Quand il s'agissait de Sherlock, Lestrade n'avait jamais été d'une grande patience. Il croyait en lui, et il savait parfaitement qu'avec le temps le détective deviendrait un homme meilleur. Mais parfois, il doutait de cela. Le détective lui avait raccroché au nez, face à son refus de le laisser retourner au 221B. La chambre de John avait été nettoyée, presque tout avait été perquisitionné pour tenter de retrouver les preuves de la présence de l'assassin. Mais sur ce coup, Lestrade devait s'avouer vaincu. Une jeune femme entra dans son bureau, les bras chargés de dossiers.

_« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?_ Grommela Lestrade en ajustant sa ceinture. _Si ce n'est pas le cas, vous pouvez repartir._

_- Miss Hooper a trouvé quelque chose. Vous voyez, ça ? »_

La femme déposa deux photos sur le bureau du détective. L'une montrait la poitrine de la doublure, le « With love, your SM ». gravé en lettres de sang. La seconde montrait une pile de dossiers médicaux datés de la guerre Afghane.

_« On a trouvé ces papiers dans un carton de Watson. Il conservait tous les dossiers médicaux... Pas très légal, si vous voulez mon avis. Mais passons. On a fouillé, sous les conseils de la légiste... Et trois personnes différentes ont signé « SM » en bas de leur fiche de consultation. J'ai envoyé le tout en analyse graphologique, avec un peu de chance ils trouveront une correspondance._

_- On le tient, _souffla Lestrade. »

oOo

**Jour 40-2**

oOo

Sébastian s'assura que personne ne pouvait le voir. Il faisait nuit, les policiers étaient repartis chez eux. Le 221B dans toute sa splendeur. Il y avait de la lumière, en bas. Sans doute Mrs. Hudson qui était en train de cuisiner. Elle avait été utile, à sa manière. Un jour il était venu là, avec un vieux journal et une annonce pour l'appartement. La propriétaire des lieux lui avait alors annoncé que le 221B était déjà occupé, et l'excitation dans sa voix avait su trahir l'importance de ses nouveaux locataires. Sébastian n'avait pas jugé utile de la tuer, de toute manière il pouvait la faire emprisonner facilement, en cachant dans ses affaires quelques sachets de drogue, comme il l'avait déjà fait.

_**Où es tu encore passé ? JM**_

_**D'après toi ? Tu ne daignes pas bouger ton royal costume, alors... SM**_

_**Rends le fou. JM**_

Sébastian laissa échapper un petit rire. Oui rendre fou, c'est ce qu'il faisait de mieux. Il aurait voulu avoir Holmes entre les mains, pour découper quelques carrés dans sa peau. D'abord sur ses pieds, puis sur ses jambes. Il l'aurait transformé en un échiquier géant avec grand plaisir, si Moriarty ne l'en avait pas empêché. En montant les escaliers qui menaient au chambre, son ventre se tordit. Il avait tué, là. Il aurait pu terminer le travail, mais son patron l'aurait tué en retour. La chambre de Watson était totalement vide, tout avait été nettoyé avec soin. Adieu traces de sang et cervelle sur les murs, bonjour odeur infâme de détergeant. C'était écœurant. Encore plus que des tripes exposées à l'air libre. Sébastian préféra quitter les lieux, pour se rendre dans la chambre de Holmes. Tout était là, à la même place qu'auparavant. Les nettoyeurs n'étaient pas passés là. Le criminel s'allongea dans le lit, tout en prenant soin d'envelopper sa tête dans sa capuche. Il n'était pas vraiment confortable, mais il savait que bientôt il retrouvera son propriétaire.

_**Tu veux un souvenir ? SM**_

_**Oui. Sers toi, fais moi plaisir. Mais par pitié, rien qui puisse avoir été en contact avec Watson. Il me dégoûte. JM**_

Sébastian afficha un large sourire. Un archet reposait sur le bureau du détective, un peu usé. Le violon n'était pas là, sans doute avait il été emporté. Il s'en empara, lissant les fils avec son doigt. Du crin de cheval, sa couleur blanche s'était envolée avec le temps. Oui voilà, c'était un bon souvenir. L'archet favori du détective, oublié là dans la précipitation. L'espace d'un instant il se demanda si les cordes du violon était en boyaux de chat.

Moriarty attendait, assit dans son luxueux fauteuil de cuir rouge. Depuis quelques jours un riche homme d'affaire lui offrait ses chambres, en échange de la disparition de quelques clients gênants. L'archet que Sébastian avait ramené était léger, et devait sans doute coûter très cher.

_« Approche, _susurra Moriarty à l'adresse de son chien humain. _Tu as bien travaillé. A genoux, maintenant. »_

Sébastian s'exécuta, tournant le dos à Moriarty. Ce dernier l'attrapa par le menton, rejetant sa tête en arrière. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans les joues du blond, écartant de force ses mâchoires. Il se pliait à l'exercice, tout en sachant ce qui allait lui arriver. De lui même, Sébastian ouvrit sa chemise pour montrer sa poitrine déjà parsemée de cicatrices.

_« Considère cela comme une récompense. »_

D'un geste précis, Moriarty glissa l'archet contre la peau de Sébastian. Le crin n'eut aucune difficulté à entailler la peau après quelques passages, d'abord sous un muscle pectoral, puis sur l'autre. Il voulait atteindre le sternum, mais les reliefs de la musculature faisaient une bonne protection. Tant pis, dans ces cas, la patience était une grande vertu. Et Sébastian était un excellent instrument.

oOo

**Jour 41**

oOo

Sherlock tira une dernière bouffée de sa cigarette, avant d'en écraser le mégot au sol. Tant pis pour le tapis, il était trop tendu pour s'en soucier. John était encore à l'hôpital, accompagné d'un Policier en cas de pépin. Mais cette bande d'incapables n'était pas faite pour le rassurer. Il inspira profondément, avant de retourner à ses contemplations. Lestrade venait de l'appeler, il avait découvert une correspondance entre la signature de l'assassin et des dossiers trouvés dans la chambre de John. Le dossier de Sébastian Moran avait été affiché, et les écritures correspondaient. Mieux encore, une quantité infime de sang avait été retrouvée dans la plaie, et il appartenait à Moran. Le criminel était coincé, il suffisait désormais de le retrouver.

Suffisait, voilà.

Mais Sherlock n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il avait exigé de voir les dossiers de John. Pourquoi étaient ils là ? Il aurait dû les laisser aux autres médecins militaires. Avait il quelque chose à cacher, pour les emporter avec lui, crachant au nez des lois ? Le détective ne savait plus quoi penser. Il attrapa un dossier au hasard, pour le feuilleter. Une mort tout à fait banale, en camp ennemi. Le corps avait ramené, ajouré par quelques balles. Il avait été déclaré mort sur place. De nombreux dossiers présentaient les mêmes conditions de mort, rien d'anormal en temps de guerre. Il y en avait un total de cinquante huit. Quelque chose n'allait pas, et il comprit enfin en entendant la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir.

_« Ils sont en train de rechercher Moran. Il a laissé quelques traces,_ murmura Sherlock tout en feuilletant un autre dossier.

_- C'est une bonne nouvelle. Nous allons pouvoir rentrer chez nous. »_

John afficha un pâle sourire, en reconnaissant ce que Sherlock tenait dans ses mains. Sa peau sembla blanchir en quelques secondes. Sa jambe lui rappela à sa manière ce qu'il avait vécu là bas. Le détective leva les yeux vers John, avant de soupirer.

_« Quelque chose ne va pas ? _Demanda John sans vraiment espérer une réponse.

_- C'est à toi de me le dire. J'ai compté. Tu étais le médecin le plus haut gradé, tous les dossiers de morts te revenaient. Et pourtant... Officiellement, seuls quarante quatre soldats sont morts au combat. Dans tes dossiers, il y a plus de cinquante certificats de décès au combat. Je n'ai pas terminé de compter. »_

Les membres de John se raidirent, devenus douloureux. Ces dossiers, il avait su les cacher pendant de longues années. Mieux encore, ils avaient pu échapper aux vols de Sherlock. C'était son passé, consigné dans un carton.

_« Que dois-je en déduire ? _

_- Je... Sherlock. C'était la guerre. Une guerre que personne n'approuvait. Et pourtant nous y étions. J'ai vu des choses horribles. Pire encore que ce que nous avons pu voir en enquêtant._

_- Je le sais, ça. Suicides ? _

_- Oui. Pour deux soldats morts au combat, trois se suicidaient plus tard. Que ce soit sur place ou chez eux. Je recevais des ordres Sherlock. Les familles préféraient croire à une balle Afghane plutôt qu'Anglaise. _

_- Je te pensais défenseur de la vérité. Des dizaines de familles afghanes ont été abattues en représailles de ces morts. »_

Sherlock se redressa, les dossiers dans les mains. Il les donna à John, avant de quitter les lieux, déçu. Le médecin resta là, les bras ballants. C'était son passé. Il avait fait maquiller des suicides en attaques ennemis, et ce plusieurs dizaines de fois. Mais il avait menti. Personne ne lui avait demandé de faire cela. Mais il ne pouvait qu'imaginer les familles, dévastées par les souffrances causées par l'âme tourmentée d'un soldat. Ces morts au combat recevaient les honneurs, et surtout les familles étaient aidées financièrement et psychologiquement. Les suicidés étaient souvent incinérés et considérés comme des lâches. Alors quand on lui apportait un corps avec une balle dans le cerveau, il n'avait qu'une case à cocher et signer : « mort au combat ». C'est ainsi que John justifiait ses actes.

_**Reviens, je dois te parler. JW**_

Pas de réponse, pour le plus grand désespoir de John. Il insista plusieurs fois, avant de se résoudre à abandonner. Il se justifiait, mais il savait que c'était faux. Parmi ces suicides, certains étaient restés inexpliqués. Des angles improbables, des fusils dans la mauvaise main. Des erreurs qui rendaient la thèse du suicide impossible.. Mais il fermait les yeux sur cela. Pour épargner une douleur supplémentaire aux familles. Sans doute. C'est ce qu'il se disait pour alléger sa conscience. Mais à présent, il ne croyait plus à ses propres mensonges.

_**Je suis responsable des dossiers, mais pas des chiffres annoncés. JW**_

_**Je suis en route pour aller voir Mycroft. SH**_

_**Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te dénoncerai pas. SH**_

_**Fais le si tu estimes que c'est juste. Ils ne mettront pas longtemps à comprendre. JW**_

_**C'est pour cela que je vais voir mon frère. SH**_

John soupira longuement. Que faire ? Il avait menti au nom de l'armée. Il avait bafoué l'éthique, dérobé des dossiers. Mais les familles ne savaient pas. Avec un profond soupir, John décida qu'il devait absolument parler à Sherlock. C'était une question de vie... Ou de mort. Mais ce soir là, Sherlock ne rentra pas.

oOo

**Jour 42**

oOo

Sébastian avançait, les mains menottées dans le dos. Sa joue tuméfiée ainsi que l'air furieux du policier qui le maintenait de force indiquait que tout ne c'était pas passé comme prévu. D'un geste rageur, il envoya le criminel dans une cellule.

_« Raclure !_ Hurla le policier. _Tu mériterais de crever là ! »_

Le poing du policier s'écrasa sur les barreaux de la cellule, faisant rire Sébastian. Il lui offrit son plus beau doigt d'honneur, avant de s'allonger sur la planche bancale qui servait de lit. Ils n'auraient rien de plus.

_« Ça suffira,_ dit Lestrade en tapotant l'épaule de son associé. _La mort de Kirck sera vengée en prison. »_

Kirck Olson, celui qui avait été abattu à la place de John Watson. Son frère, Mike Olson et haut gradé de la Police anglaise, avait tenu à attraper lui même le criminel.

_« Faites venir Holmes ! Olson, va chercher le médecin de poste, qu'il fasse un constat,_ dit Lestrade en rivant ses yeux dans ceux de Sébastian.

_- Laisse moi encore seul avec lui dix minutes, alors. »_

Lestrade secoua la tête en signe de refus. Mike avait le don d'être quelqu'un de très violent quand quelqu'un touchait à sa famille. Sébastian avait été repéré dans un bar, comme étant un client régulier. Il avait été dénoncé. Par qui ? Personne ne le savait. Sherlock n'arriva qu'une heure plus tard, accompagné de son frère. Ce dernier avait l'air embarrassé, dans son survêtement. Sherlock l'avait interrompu en plein footing, et l'avait traîné de force au commissariat.

_« Messieurs Holmes,_ dit Lestrade en les menant vers la cellule de Sébastian. _Il n'a même pas nié. Il s'est même targué de l'avoir fait._

_- Il a avoué pour Moriarty ? _Demanda Mycroft.

_- Il n'a rien avoué, mais il n'a rien nié. »_

Sherlock s'installa sur une petite chaise de bois en face de la cellule. Lestrade et Mycroft quittèrent les lieux à la demande du détective. Il croisa les jambes, liant ses longs doigts entre eux. Après quelques minutes d'un lourd silence, Sherlock extirpa un revolver de sa poche. Précisément celui que Moriarty lui avait donné au musée. Il inspira profondément, avant de le pointer vers Sébastian. Ce dernier ne broncha pas, peu impressionné. Après tout, il était en sécurité ici. Il adressa un léger signe de la main aux caméras qui l'observaient.

_« J'aurais mieux fait de vous tuer quand j'en avais l'occasion._

_- Tu n'as pas les couilles nécessaires,_ cracha Sébastian en appuyant sa tête contre les barreaux. _Tu n'es qu'un jeune merdeux éprit de justice. Un angelot couronné, tout juste bon à sucer la queue du diable. _

_- Le diable,_ murmura Sherlock en esquissant un faible sourire. _Vous parlez de votre employeur ? Celui qui s'amuse à vous rouer de coups ?_

_- Lui même. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'intéresse à toi. _

_- C'est un intérêt réciproque. »_

Sébastian laissa aller ses bras entre les barreaux, ses mains à quelques centimètres des genoux de Sherlock. Le détective ne bougea pas, sûr de lui. A nouveaux les minutes défilèrent, silencieuses. Le téléphone de Sherlock sonna à plusieurs reprises, mais il ne daigna pas répondre, de peur de perdre le contact visuel.

_« Vous avez laissé un échantillon de votre écriture sur sa poitrine. Mais vous ne saviez pas que la chambre de John serait fouillée pour trouver des indices. Vous ne saviez pas que le docteur Watson avait conservé tous ces dossiers. Des signatures identiques, une calligraphie clairement identifiée._

_- Ton héros tombé au combat, _siffla Sébastian. _Watson n'était pas le parfait petit docteur. La vérité, mon cul. Il mentait, plus que tous les criminels de toutes les prisons des Royaumes Unis. Traumatisé ? Non. Non c'est sa conscience qui parle. _

_- Les suicides de l'armée britannique. Un mythe qui a traversé mers et océans._

_- Des suicides ? Conneries ! _Cracha l'ancien militaire en allant s'asseoir._ Tous ont été abattus, dans leurs lits. Une balle entre les deux yeux._

_- Comme Kirck Olson. »_

L'esprit de Sherlock allait à toute allure. Sébastian avait sa façon de tuer en fonction du rang social de sa victime. Les femmes étaient étranglées, les jeunes hommes violés puis poignardés, les hommes vidés de leur sang... Et les militaires recevaient une balle entre les deux yeux. Sherlock releva la tête, il avait un tueur en série en face de lui.

_« Vous les avez tués._

_- Et Watson m'a couvert. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Il est aussi coupable que moi. Il m'a aidé._

_- Il n'a pas fait ça pour vous aider. Loin de là. Il a fait ça pour protéger les familles et les aider. »_

Sébastian marqua un arrêt, interloqué.

_« L'armée c'est dégueulasse, _dit finalement Sébastian. _On y découvre la vraie nature des hommes. On est traités comme des merdes, alors on finit par le devenir._

_- La révélation de ces dossiers n'est qu'un malheureux hasard. C'est ce qui vous a trahit : vous ne saviez pas que votre cible était un imposteur. Il n'a jamais été faire la guerre, mais vous l'avez tué comme un soldat._

_- Watson plongera, _souffla Sébastian en s'approchant à nouveau des barreaux. _Tu veux tout savoir ? J'ai pris mon pied en faisant sauter la cervelle des autres. Je venais dans leur chambre, je les regardais pioncer. Tous ces pauvres qui se sont suicidés dans leur lit. Watson savait que c'était moi. Mais il ne disait rien. _

_- Il ne savait pas que c'était vous. Voyez vous... _Commença Sherlock en décochant son téléphone. _J'ai quelques contacts. Tous les dossiers perquisitionnés chez le Docteur Watson n'étaient que les copies des originaux. L'armée utilisait du papier carbone pour fournir deux duplicatas. Lui, il en créait toujours un troisième. J'ai pu mettre la main sur les originaux, qui ont été scellés. »_

Sébastian recula, les pupilles soudainement réduites à deux minuscules points noirs. Sherlock se redressa, les mains croisées dans le dos.

_« Les familles ont bien reçu des avis de décès au combat. Le Docteur Watson a bien conservé une copie rigoureusement identique. Les services de l'armée également. Mais le gouvernement, celui qui agit dans l'ombre, a reçu des documents très intéressants. Les copies supplémentaires. Des observations, des remarques sur des suicides improbables. Vous blêmissez, Moran. Le Docteur Watson avait su conclure de lui même à des meurtres. Mais il n'y avait aucun coupable à désigner. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. »_

Sherlock extirpa un minuscule dictaphone de sa poche, rejouant quelques paroles de Sébastian. Ce dernier jura de toutes ses forces.

_« Le jour où Watson plongera,_ dit Sherlock, _je serai là pour le remonter à la surface._ _Mais vous... Moriarty vous laissera couler. »_

oOo

John se précipita sur Sherlock, qui n'eut même pas le temps de retirer son manteau en rentrant dans l'appartement. Ils s'enlacèrent, longuement. L'ancien militaire était à bout de souffle, nerveux et au bord des larmes.

_« Sherlock, ce n'étaient pas..._

_- Je sais. Mycroft m'a donné les documents. Tu savais pour les meurtres, et tu n'étais pas resté silencieux. Grâce à toi toutes les familles ont bénéficié d'aides et de soutient, aujourd'hui encore. Le meurtrier a été arrêté aujourd'hui. Le même qui a abattu ta doublure. Il est sous les barreaux, nous ne risquons plus rien._

_- Ça veut dire... On va rentrer chez nous ?_

_- Oui. »_

Sherlock se pencha, demandant les lèvres de son ami. Il l'embrassa avec une passion rare, avant de se détacher de lui. John hésita un instant.

_« Il faut que tu saches. Pourquoi je faisais ça..._

_- Je t'écoute, _murmura Sherlock en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

_- Un de mes amis s'est réellement suicidé. J'étais occupé... Et il m'a dérobé tout mon stock de médicaments. Il ne voulait pas retourner sur le front. Il a tout avalé, et est mort. Sur le rapport de décès, j'ai dû écrire « suicide ». Quand sa famille l'a reçu... Tout s'est écroulé autour d'eux. Dans ces cas, l'armée n'offre aucune aide psychologique. Aucune aide financière. Sa femme et ses deux enfants se sont retrouvés seuls au monde, le cœur fendu en deux. Ils avaient été abandonnés. La mère a finit par se suicider à son tour, endettée jusqu'au cou et dépressive. C'est à partir de ce jour... Que j'ai décidé de ne plus jamais écrire ce mot. Personne ne devrait se sentir abandonné. »_

Le détective et le médecin échangèrent un long regard lourd de sous-entendus. Sherlock avait déjà tout pardonné. John n'était pas certain d'être capable de se pardonner. Enfin cette nuit là, Sherlock trouva le sommeil.

oOo

* * *

oOo

Un énorme merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Elles me font toutes super plaisir.

On va reprendre la routine, n'hésitez pas à me proposer trois objets à dérober, soit par Sherlock ou John ! Les objets de votre propre chambre sont plus que bienvenus.  
(Le cambrioleur Sébastian étant out.)

**ANNONCE IMPORTANTE** : **La fic recevant de moins en moins de propositions, elle sera mise en pause le temps d'en accumuler suffisamment.  
La saison 1 de cette fic est terminée ! A bientôt pour la seconde, qui sera bien sûr publiée à la suite.  
(La fic repassera en "In-Progress" en temps voulu.)  
**

**Faites sauter les compteurs pour le grand retour du détective ! La fanfiction reprend officiellement le 29 mars 2014 !  
**

**Je vous annonce que la suite du "Son du Silence" est en cours d'écriture et de correction !**


	12. Saison 2 Jour 0 : Trailer

Petite "surprise" une semaine tout rond avant le début de la saison 2.  
**Attention, spoilers S02E2 et S03 !**

Considérons cela comme un trailer ! Rendez vous en note de bas de page !

* * *

**ooO Le Cambrioleur du 221B Ooo**

**- Trailer -**

**Saison 2**

Mrs. Hudson avait toujours été douée pour cacher des choses. Son appartement avait été le lieu de bien des enquêtes après la mise à mort de son époux, et dieu soit loué, personne n'avait été en mesure de trouver quoi que ce soit chez elle. En effet, personne n'avait pensé à fouiller son pot à farine sans âge, la litière de son chat disparu depuis plusieurs années ou encore son faux plafond. Ainsi, personne ne s'était amusé à la surprendre en train de lustrer le canon de son revolver, qu'elle cachait religieusement derrière une montagne de sachet de thé. C'était pourtant ce qu'elle était en train de faire en ce moment même. Elle en avait extirpé toutes les balles, pour les aligner sur sa table. Le métal de l'arme brillait, mais la crosse recouverte de bois trahissait son âge. Mrs. Hudson eut un petit rire satisfait, avant de charger à nouveau le barillet.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que John et Sherlock étaient partis ensemble, à la demande d'un certain Monsieur Knight. Il avait alors prétendu que son père avait été attaqué par un chien géant monstrueux. Ils étaient alors partis pour Baskerville, emportant vêtements et expériences bizarres avec eux. A vrai dire, Mrs. Hudson était bien contente qu'ils se soient enfin trouvés. La première fois qu'elle avait vu John, elle s'était immédiatement dit qu'il ferait un compagnon idéal pour son ami. Oh bien sûr, il avait nié l'évidence. Mais au fond, Mrs. Hudson savait parfaitement qu'elle avait toujours raison sur les relations humaines. C'était ça, son occupation. Boire du thé et prévoir l'avenir. Elle rangea son arme dans un petit boîtier noir, qui coulissait à merveille sous sa table de cuisine. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle était parfaitement à l'heure !

_« Mademoiselle !_ Chanta Mrs. Hudson. _Entrez, entrez donc ! »_

Une jeune femme bien habillée se tenait là, le dos bien droit et une petite mallette à la main. Elle sentait le parfum bon marché, mais ses vêtements devaient coûter très cher. Un instant, Mrs. Hudson se demanda comment elle pouvait se payer ce genre de chose. Elle haussa les épaules, avant de proposer une tasse de thé à son invitée.

_« Je pense que je dois commencer par vous montrer mes références, n'est-ce pas ? _Demanda la jeune femme. »

Un long silence s'était instauré entre les deux femmes. Mrs. Hudson n'arrivait pas à lire dans ses grands yeux bleus. Les cheveux de cette inconnue étaient d'un blond pratiquement blanc, et lui arrivaient au niveau des épaules. Sa mâchoire était fine, et ses yeux légèrement cernés trahissaient un grand manque de sommeil. Pourquoi ? Mrs. Hudson n'en savait rien. Elle se dit que si Sherlock avait été là, il aurait pu tout deviner d'elle. Mais il ne devait pas rentrer avant une semaine. John avait insisté pour rendre visite à sa famille après avoir résolu cette affaire.

_« Je... Oui, je vous écoute,_ dit tranquillement Mrs. Hudson en jetant un coup d'œil à sa table.

_- J'ai travaillé dans de nombreuses maisons, et surtout dans des Hôpitaux. _

_- Avez-vous travaillé au St. Bartholomew's Hospital _? Tenta la propriétaire des lieux.

_- Oui, oui. D'ailleurs... Je crois connaître un de vos locataires, le Docteur Watson ! C'est un homme très intéressant. Toujours très gentil. Et... _

_- Vous avez le béguin pour lui ? »_

L'inconnue secoua la tête à la négative, un léger sourire au visage. Elle repoussa une mèche de ses longs cheveux derrière son oreille droite, avant d'étaler un Curriculum Vitae colossal sur toute la surface de la table de la cuisine Elle extirpa une petite carte de visite de sa poche, et la posa bien en évidence sur le sommet de cette pile de documents. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle pensait à acheter quelques appartements de Londres, pour les louer. Et il lui fallait quelqu'un pour l'aider à tout entretenir. Ainsi, cette jeune femme pouvait faire l'affaire, elle avait l'air robuste. Elle promit de rappeler le plus vite possible. Après avoir soigneusement refermé la porte d'entrée, Mrs. Hudson se précipita vers son tiroir. Son pistolet n'était plus là.

oOo

La jeune femme sauta dans le taxi qui l'attendait en bas du 221B. Le conducteur lui demanda où aller, mais elle préféra rester un moment là.

_**Tout s'est passé comme prévu. MM**_

_**Alors rentre à la maison, petit trésor de l'Inde. JM**_

MM se mit à rire doucement. Elle adorait ce surnom, en fait. Elle se ressaisit, se rappelant de sa mission, et elle indiqua au taxi la direction de Douvres. Un train l'attendait là bas.

oOo

* * *

oOo

Sans doute avez vous découvert l'identité du nouveau personnage ?  
Je le rappellerai au cours des prochains chapitres, de nombreux spoilers de la saison 3 ! Vous avez donc une semaine pour vous mettre à jour. :D

Petit rappel des règles : vous pouvez proposer quelques objets à dérober, soit par Sherlock, soit par John (Attention, uniquement eux.)  
Il n'y a plus de limite de nombre ! Une, deux, cinq... A vous de voir. Si vous avez déjà fait une suggestion sur le chapitre précédent, vous pouvez soit en refaire une ici ou soit m'en faire part dans un MP.  
Désormais, les auteurs des suggestions retenues seront crédités en fin de chapitre.

Alors, vos pronostics pour cette seconde saison qui s'annonce mouvementée ?  
Un JohnLock établit, une Mrs. Huson pas si sage, un Moriarty remonté et surtout des personnages tirés des livres d'origine inédits dans la série de la BBC !

A très bientôt pour la saison 2 :

**DISPONIBLE DES LE 29 MARS**


End file.
